


pour me your last drops

by Maiika, Thisismycanon



Series: Team Minato Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Communication, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nurse Rin, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Uchiha Obito, Voyeurism, entrepreneur Obito, lawyer Kakashi, love triangle to lovers, narutopolyweek2020, side MinaKushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: When Rin moves in with Kakashi, Obito’s last-ditch effort to confess his feelings to her results in more consequences and untapped desires than anyone anticipated.KakaObiRin Modern AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: Team Minato Coffee Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985800
Comments: 69
Kudos: 156





	1. Obito

**Author's Note:**

> Although this story follows immediately where Cold Brew left off, you do not need to read the previous fic in the series to be able to follow and enjoy this one. If you have read Cold Brew or think a fluffy KakaRin coffee house AU sounds interesting, then you’ll find that tidbits scattered throughout that fic will correlate with this one.

She’s moving in with _him._

Obito’s always had a way of looking at the bright side of things and hoping for the best. He never thought he’d find himself feeling this way, where the world around him seems like a vast vacuum of space with nothing in it to offer. Without Rin in his life - his _whole_ life - Obito can’t see the bright blue sky or feel the warmth of the sun. There is nothing to see but darkness when Obito realizes Rin truly has her heart set on _Kakashi._

He’s never told her how he feels. He knows now he should have. He just never expected this Kakashi thing to last. He supposes he can see (just a little bit) of what Rin sees in him. Kakashi’s a friend of sorts now to Obito, at least with some redeeming qualities of character. And maybe Kakashi is good-looking in a lot of ways Obito isn’t, but Obito’s pretty damn handsome, too. Rin has hugged him and kissed him plenty of times over the duration of their lengthy friendship, but Obito’s never had the nerve to take it to that next level with her. Maybe he thought the opportunity would always be there. 

He did. 

And now it isn’t.

“Obito,” Kushina says, her voice muffled behind the hand she’s leaning on as she glowers at him down the line of the counter, “are ya daydreaming? Customers just walked in, ya know.”

Pursing his lips, Obito slaps both palms on the stone counter and taps a quick, anxious beat with his fingertips. It’s just the two of them here and he needs to get back to work. Obito likes this coffee shop. He doesn’t _love_ it, but it will be his soon, and he suspects once it is, then he can really become attached to it. That satisfaction won’t be enough to satisfy the hole left by Rin moving on without him, though. 

Obito turns his divided attention to the customers lining up at the front. He fixes drinks, takes orders, makes change, and as he thinks about how he’s dealing with this and dealing with so _much_ every day, he feels ashamed for not having dealt with the most important thing in his life. If Kushina can become engaged after only two months of knowing a guy, and Rin can move in with _her_ new boyfriend, Obito isn’t doing himself any favors by staying silent any longer. He is only allowing his window of opportunity to close further. Just because Rin has made the decision to live with Kakashi, this doesn’t have to be the end for him. Rin has to know how Obito really feels first and _then_ commit to her decision. If Rin rejects him after that, at least Obito will know he tried. He can’t go on like this, though. He can’t step aside any longer watching her fall into the arms of a guy they only recently met without knowing Obito has been pining for her for years.

“There’s steam pouring out of your ears,” Kushina drawls after the customers have left. “What are you thinkin’ about?”

“Nothing,” Obito mutters as he looks away.

Breaking eye contact won’t save him now. Kushina can see through him. He’s pretty sure she’s a witch. Or a psychic. Or his own personal punishment he’s not quite sure he’s done anything to deserve.

“It’s Rin, isn’t it?”

Obito sighs. He doesn’t need to answer Kushina. She knows the answer is yes. And she’s about to tell him yet again why he’s wrong for not letting Rin move on and make her own choices, even if they don’t include him.

“She’s really happy with him, ya know,” Kushina says softly, her fingers fanning over her pink lips as she regards Obito with a steady focus of her blue eyes. “I’m sorry, but I thought you’d be happy, too, once you saw that.”

Obito rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m not.”

“You should’ve said something back when–”

“He rejected her!” Obito snaps, incensed by this _same_ bullshit conversation. “I had nothing to worry about. Then it seems like as soon as I knew they were going out, _boom!_ They’re moving in together. How was I supposed to tell Rin then? _When_ was there a good time to tell her?”

Kushina gives him a slow blink. “So you’re never going to tell her at all?”

Obito purses his lips, shakes his head, and reaches for his things laid out on the table behind him. “I’m going to be the bad guy and tell her how I feel, even if this ruins things between us, or between her and Kakashi. Just.” He exhales and tosses his coat over his shoulder as he uses a look to beseech sympathy from Kushina. “I have to tell her.”

Kushina nods slowly while sliding her hands up her neck, behind the drapery of her long red hair, as if she’s massaging away the strain this new development has caused her. Obito gives her an apologetic grimace. He doesn’t need to burden her with his problems while she’s trying to plan a wedding. But this is something he needs to do. It’s now or never.

“Can you lock up, Kushina?”

Kushina nods with a sigh. “Yeah.” Obito rounds the counter and slides his arms through his puffer coat. When he reaches for the door, Kushina calls to him again. “Obito. Good luck.”

* * *

Obito finds Rin outside Konoha hospital while he knows she’s still on shift. His plan is to talk to her _here_ without Kakashi around. This isn’t about Kakashi. This is about Obito and Rin.

Obito is relieved that he didn’t have to track Rin down inside the hospital. Instead, he’d found the automatic glass doors parting for the exit of two women with purple scrubs under their coats. The shining brown hair and petite figure instantly drew his attention. When Rin turned her smile his way, he’d called to her. She’d asked Kurenai to bring her back a coffee before throwing herself into Obito’s arms.

That’s where she resides now. 

Obito sniffs the flowery perfume of her hair and soaks in her warmth. He wonders how she doesn’t recognize the existence of their love like _he_ does. She should be able to feel how right this is. Obito knows she loves him. But for some reason it seems the thought of this love being a romantic kind of love has never entered her mind.

Obito’s about to change that. 

His throat tightens with the release of their embrace. He is about to confess to Rin how deeply in love with her he is and this could change everything. She could reject him. Kushina’s right - it’s glaringly obvious how happy Rin is when she’s with Kakashi. Obito’s stomach turns at the thought of how unlikely this is to end the way he wants it to.

“Obito?”

“Hm?” Obito blinks at Rin’s shimmering brown eyes staring back at him.

Rin giggles, and when she does her eyes crinkle at the edges, enhanced by the perfection of her long, dark lashes. “I said,” she says, “what are you doing here?”

“Oh.” Obito’s stomach drops as he comes back down to earth with the reminder of that question. “I need to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes? Can we go somewhere quiet?”

“Sure.” She nods before tilting her head toward the alley beside the hospital. “This way?”

“Thanks,” Obito says with a nervous breath as he follows her.

He wrings his hands together, trying to stop them from sweating despite the fact that it’s cold enough out here he _should_ be wearing gloves. His heart is pounding. He tries to keep his gaze aimed at the back of Rin’s beautiful head of glossy hair, but the sway and pull of thin purple cotton around her legs has Obito’s imagination filling in the figure beneath the coat and it is _very distracting._

“So,” Rin says, giving him fair warning to look up and meet her eyes before she turns, “what did you want to talk about?”

“Us,” Obito blurts.

“Us?”

“Well for a long time - I mean you probably already know. Maybe you don’t.” Obito shrugs. He wishes he knew how to get the words out.

“Obito,” Rin says softly, curling her fingers around his sweaty palm, anchoring him with her touch just like she always does. “What is it?”

Obito looks her straight in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No.” Obito breathes through his nose and squeezes his fingers around Rin’s. “I _really_ love you. I know you told Kakashi you would move in with him, but you have to know beforehand - I have to tell you...I’m in love with you, Rin.”

Rin’s lips slowly part as her eyes light with dawning realization. A beautiful shade of pink spreads across her sunlit cheeks. Obito wants to memorize this for the rest of his life in case he never gets to see her looking at him this way again.

“Obit–”

He draws her in by the hand and seals her lips with a kiss. Seized by the realization that she might refuse him now and he isn’t ready to hear it, Obito would rather kiss her right here in this damp alley than add another item to his list of regrets by letting this moment slip away. Her lips taste like the sugar-sweet gum she sometimes chews, as he always suspected they might. They’re so soft. For a moment, Obito fears he’s overstepped and Rin will hate him when their kiss breaks. But then her lips glide against his, taking as much as they are giving, and Obito’s heart _soars._ He’s wanted this physical connection with Rin for so long. He’s always imagined how perfect it would feel. He never imagined it being _this_ perfect. He places his hand on the nape of Rin’s neck and draws her in closer.

“Wow, oh,” Rin resists the tug and pulls away, pressing trembling fingertips to her lips while tears bud at the corners of her eyes. “Obito.”

“I’ve always been in love with you,” Obito rushes to say, because again, if he doesn’t give her the chance to speak, he can make this dream last longer. “Please. Please,” he sighs, “tell me you feel it too.”

A tear falls down the angelically glowing skin of Rin’s cheek, glistening as it’s caught in a blinding ray of setting sunlight. Her brows pinch as she shakes her head tersely and meets Obito’s eyes. In _her_ eyes, he finds the answer he’s been avoiding.

“Obito, I wish - if I knew.” Rin exhales heavily. “I always thought - I mean I _never_ thought–”

“Yeah,” Obito says, looking down.

He understands what she’s trying to say. He knows she’s right, so there’s nothing he can say to argue. He can’t even make his case when she’ll manage to get the words out.

Rin closes her eyes as she draws a deep breath that makes her chest heave and the air shroud her pretty face in a cloud of fog. Obito gnaws his bottom lip as he watches her. He watches closely for any sign of change, hoping that given more time, she’ll see the possibilities he sees and be swayed. Maybe that’s it. He took this long to tell Rin. She needs the time to process.

“You can tell Kakashi you need time to think,” Obito says with newfound determination. “Just...think about it, Rin. Before you move–”

“Obito,” Rin rasps, her lips trembling, “both of our names are on the lease. We started unpacking last night. You–”

She shakes her head and rubs the back of her hand across her cheek where black now smudges beneath her eyes. Obito reaches instinctively to dab the smudge away with a swipe of his thumb, but at his touch, Rin flinches, gasping as if he’s burned her.

“I–” Rin swallows her words, fluttering her eyes. “This isn’t right, Obito. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for encouraging you. This...this can’t work. I–”

She inhales as she meets Obito’s eyes. A million words are conveyed by the look she gives him. In those captivating brown starbursts, Obito can see that Rin does love him back. It’s more than platonic love or sympathy making her pupils dilate and her eyes focus so intently on his face. Obito can also see the depth of her love that is not for him in that look. Rin might have fallen for Kakashi fast, but she’s also fallen hard. Regardless of their past history together and Obito’s regrets, Rin is truly in love with Kakashi. 

Obito pinches his eyes closed when the familiar burn of tearing begins. He tilts his head up to the sky and opens his eyes to purpling clouds lined by bursts of light of their late afternoon sun. The sky is so beautiful at this time of day. But what Obito sees now has _nothing_ on the beauty of Rin’s loving gaze. Obito grimaces as he fights to resist the urge to cry. He will not shed a tear in front of Rin. He won’t be responsible for making her feel any worse than he already has.

“Just think about it, Rin. Think about me,” he rasps, his throat like a knot he’s struggling to untie as he looks at her. “Okay?”

“Obito...I’m not leaving Kakashi.”

And Obito’s world is once again a black vortex, sucking his burgeoning hopes along with him back into that lonely void he foolishly thought today’s confession had the potential to pull him out of.

“I’m sorry,” Rin whispers as she takes a step back and shakes her head. “I have to get back to work. I’ll - I’ll call you later, okay?”

Obito nods as Rin turns away - or he thinks he does. He’s never felt so numb in his life. He can’t believe that’s it. It’s not over. There has to be more. 

He can’t just give up the only thing in the world that truly matters to him.


	2. Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this second chapter today bc I did not want to leave the fic hanging around with such a depressing beginning and no smut to show for it. Following this one, however, the update rate will slow down to possibly once a week.

Obito is in love with her.

Rin feels like she’s been so  _ blind _ as she reconfigures a compilation of years of memories into a romantic context, unlocking one clue after another of Obito’s feelings for her, seeing how clearly they’ve always been there. She has loved Obito for as long as she can remember. But she  _ never _ \- never  _ once _ \- believed he had these kinds of feelings for her. She strokes her hand across Pakkun’s stubby fur where he sits like a dead miniature weight in her lap. Rin takes a lofty sip of her Cabernet while sinking further into her couch, letting the dry but sweet taste wash down along with her guilt. She tries not to think of how it must’ve hurt Obito when she first went after Kakashi, when she started dating him, when she told Obito just today she would not leave Kakashi. She can't help wondering whether things would be different now if she’d known before she met Kakashi. She might’ve never known her boyfriend as anything more than a passing acquaintance if she’d known about Obito’s feelings sooner. That thought alarms her as much as the thought of losing Obito.

“Did you lose a patient today or something?”

Rin gives a startled whimper as she turns her eyes up to Kakashi’s gravelly voice. He has a bottle of wine on hand and has traded his button-front work shirt for soft cotton which fits the muscles of his shoulders and chest beautifully. He’s  _ so _ handsome. Even if he always hides his perfect facial symmetry by concealing half of it behind his disheveled silver hair, he has that adorable mole beneath those  _ lips. _ Kakashi even manages to look more tempting than intimidating while regarding Rin with that suspicious look in his hooded eyes.

“What?” Rin says with a terse shake of her head as she recalls his question. “Why would–”

“I practically heard you thinking from the kitchen,” Kakashi says as he pours the sloshing liquid into Rin’s glass, which makes Rin grimace. Kakashi doesn’t miss it. “You have the day off tomorrow, don’t you?”

He sounds smug as he asks, because he isn’t asking; he  _ knows _ Rin has the day off. The reason she’s currently relaxing with the dog and a glass of wine is because she’s just returned from a twelve-hour shift at Konoha Hospital. There’s no reason she can’t let him top her off. With a roll of her eyes, Rin gives in and draws another long sip from her glass. She startles when Pakkun abandons her lap for the floor, landing ungracefully before scurrying into the kitchen. Kakashi’s probably just filled his bowls.

“So,” Kakashi says as he sets the bottle on the table beside a stack of unpacked boxes, “nobody died?”

As Kakashi sinks down next to her, Rin licks a drop of wine from her bottom lip. The sensation of the moist slide reminds her of the kiss. Obito’s lips on hers, conveying long-withheld feelings in the pulses of their lips joining together. Rin averts her eyes from Kakashi, unable to let him see through her as he so often does while a whole  _ new _ wave of guilt washes over her.

“It’s nothing like that,” she whispers.

She should tell him about Obito. She doesn’t know where to begin, though. Those two are each other’s friends. They’re the two most important people in the world to Rin and the only thing worse than having to choose one over the other would be coming between them.

Kakashi waves the remote in front of her and then their TV lights up the apartment. “Take your mind off it for a while.”

Kakashi wraps his arm around Rin’s shoulder as the room flickers with the glow and shadows of moving actors in a romcom. His embrace lends Rin more comfort than she feels she’s worth right now. Still, she can’t help sinking into his firm chest and breathing in his cologne. The heroine in the film is foolish, which Rin finds painfully relatable. Kakashi seems content to quietly watch by her side, so Rin relaxes into the movie. Before long, she’s traded her unresolved problems for fictional drama. Her eyelids are heavy before there’s a frantic knock on their door. When Rin blinks and sits up to the sight of a flashy infomercial playing on the screen and Pakkun shifting irritably in his dog bed, she realizes she’s alone. She must’ve dozed off before the movie ended. A glance at her phone on the table confirms that it’s past midnight. 

The knock sounds again.

“What the–” Rin grunts with the effort of forcing her sluggish weight off the couch. With a roll of her tired eyes, she storms to the door. “Who the hell w–”

Her words catch in her throat after she yanks the door open to see Obito barrel his way into the apartment, stumbling into her arms and reeking of whiskey.

“Oh! Obito,” she says, half admonishing, half relieved.

“Rin!” Obito laughs as he stumbles. The door slams shut behind him as they fall into the foyer wall together. Rin’s back presses against the sheet rock. “I had to come see the new apartment. Glad I finally knocked on the  _ right _ door!”

“It’s after midnight, Obito.” Rin tries to stabilize him, but he’s reaching for something, tilting dangerously as he works to see past Rin’s supportive hands. “Obito!”

“Here! Here, take it,” Obito says as he sways and presses a small plastic plaque into Rin’s hand. “For housewarming an’ shit.”

Their fingers brush together as the weight of the plaque falls into Rin’s palm. Obito inhales sharply. Rin fumbles the plaque between her fingertips. Its clatter with the ground is not enough to draw her attention from the intensity of Obito’s gaze.

“I know that kiss meant something to you,” he says breathily.

“It–” Rin begins with a grimace.

“Rin, why didn’t  _ you _ ever tell  _ me?”  _ Obito surges forward and kisses her. 

It’s sloppy, but it’s also  _ so _ meaningful, so desperate in the way he molds himself around her lips. This time, behind a closed door and pressed up against her own walls, with the numbing effects of wine and sleep slowing her senses, Rin reciprocates by pressing into the kiss and wrapping her arms around Obito’s neck. The whiskey on his tongue tastes bittersweet. As Obito licks at her lips, Rin forgets everything around them. Obito’s hands run down the curves of her waist, over her hips, and squeeze her ass as his hard body presses flush against hers just the way Kakashi’s always does.

_ Kakashi. _

“Shit,” Rin says as she tries to untangle herself from Obito’s embrace and bumps the wall. “No, wait!”

There’s nowhere to move until room is made when Obito is shoved out of her way. The thump of Kakashi’s hands on Obito is mild compared to the clatter of Obito slamming into their front door. In the brief moment when Rin meets Kakashi’s eyes, she finds concern there.

“Obito,” Kakashi grumbles, “what the hell?”

Obito’s responding growl is the only warning before he launches off the door, leading with his fist. He swings at Kakashi and misses, but his other fist sinks into Kakashi’s abdomen beneath his ribs.

“Fuck!” Kakashi chokes before throwing Obito off him.

Rin’s eyes bulge at the sight of Obito’s head propelling toward the foyer table. He hits the edge with a grunt while Kakashi is still hissing and massaging his side. Rin sinks to her knees, exchanging a glance with Kakashi as Obito crumples to the ground holding his head in both hands.

“Obito!” she scolds even as she checks him for signs of concussion.

Kakashi shakes his head. “Idiot. He’s drunk.”

Obito peers up at Kakashi with blood-red eyes. “I’ll show you who’s–”

It seems like Obito has more to say, but his mouth only opens and then closes along with his eyes as his head wags. Then gravity takes him. Rin catches Obito by the forehead before he can meet the tile and  _ definitely _ end up with a concussion. For now, he seems to only be inebriated and bruised. But by the way his breathing shallows as Rin holds him in her arms, he’s definitely out cold for the night.

“Kakashi,” Rin says, grunting as she struggles to lift Obito, “we need to lay him down somewhere.”

“By the toilet.”

“No!”

Kakashi links his arms beneath Rin’s, hoisting Obito off the ground. “I’m not cleaning up if he–”

“I’m a nurse,” Rin says with a roll of her eyes as she steps aside to give Kakashi room to move Obito. “A little cleanup is no big deal and he needs a bed. Besides,” she says as she rubs her arm and really looks at Kakashi for the first time since kissing Obito, “it’s my fault he’s such a mess.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi drawls, hoisting Obito almost all the way to his feet and peering over his shoulder at Rin. “It would seem that way.”

Rin takes a deep breath as she watches Kakashi turn down their dark hallway with Obito, into the spare bedroom where at least their air mattress is still set up. Rin’s face floods with heat, partially due to the wine she’s been drinking tonight, but mostly she’s feeling the arousal and shame of what’s just happened. If  _ kissing _ Obito had been sweet earlier, feeling his hands on her like that was stimulating in all the right -  _ wrong _ \- ways.

When Kakashi emerges from the room alone, Rin can’t see his face in the unlit hall. She braces herself for that judgmental look he wears so well. She knows she deserves it. Even if he thinks this was all Obito’s doing, Rin can’t mislead Kakashi. Her heart pounds viciously as he draws nearer. She can’t  _ lose _ Kakashi. She loves him too much. She has to let him know. She has to show him that she will never betray him, regardless of these new feelings she’s discovering for Obito.

“He’s out cold,” Kakashi says as he emerges from the shadows with an impassive look in his eyes. “You okay?”

Rin nods with a shuddering breath. “Yeah.”

“You want to go to bed?”

Rin furrows her brows as Kakashi walks past her. He doesn’t move fast. He doesn’t act abrasive even as their bodies touch. He simply touches Rin’s arm and guides her aside as he makes his way into the kitchen.

Shaking her head, Rin turns to speak to his back. “Don’t you want to talk? I mean, what just happened–”

“I’m cleaning the dishes,” Kakashi calls as the spray from the faucet muffles his voice. “I’ll be right in after you. Go ahead.”

Rin sinks her teeth into her bottom lip. Somehow, the tone of Kakashi’s voice as he orders her to bed sounds tantalizing. Maybe the incident with Obito has her so worked up that even the anticipation of being dressed down by her angry boyfriend can excite her now. But part of her  _ knows _ it’s Kakashi’s tone and not her projecting on him that has rekindled the heat simmering in her core.

She dresses quickly into a satin nightie that  _ just _ skims her thighs and bares her shoulders. By the time she’s done brushing her teeth and emerging from the master bathroom, Kakashi is closing the bedroom door behind him. It’s dark, but he doesn’t flick on the light. The light pouring in from the crack of the bathroom door is enough for Rin to watch the way his muscles move as he peels his shirt over his head. It seems he isn’t even going to open a discussion about…any of it.

“Kakashi…” Rin whispers.

His hands skim the satin of her nightgown in the same exact places Obito’s hands had rested not too long ago. Rin gathers her breath as a shiver crawls up her spine. She can feel the hard bulge of Kakashi’s erection pressing against her fluttering stomach.

“Kakashi,” she repeats, licking her lips before he swoops down and kisses her, “what are you doing?”

“Tell me,” Kakashi whispers huskily, “did you like him touching you like that?”

As Kakashi’s grip around her nightie tightens, Rin’s breath hitches. “I’m sorry.”

“I want to know,” Kakashi says evenly before he gives Rin’s neck a soft kiss. “I won’t be jealous.”

Rin gulps down the lump in her throat, which Kakashi probably feels as he peppers her neck with kisses and finally latches his lips around her sensitive skin, suckling gently. She won’t lie to Kakashi. It’s better to get this out in the open now.

“Yes,” she rasps. “Yes, I liked it. I loved it.”

Kakashi sucks harder, as if he approves of this confession. Hit by a new wave of guilt, Rin places her hands around Kakashi’s face and makes him meet her eyes, even if they’re hidden in the dark and he may not be able to see the apology in them.

“I love  _ you,” _ she insists. “I love you, Kakashi. You have to know that. I didn’t know how Obito felt an–”

“I know, I know,” Kakashi soothes before he presses his lips to hers. “I love you too, Rin. Sweet, honest,  _ beautiful _ Rin.”

Kakashi pinches the silk at the sides of Rin’s hips so it hikes up with short, silky sweeps, inch by inch. The softness against her skin is replaced by a cool draft that lets her know how wet she is, bare beneath her nightie. 

“But would you have stopped him before he did this?” Kakashi’s calloused fingers slip beneath the fabric and behind her. 

Rin pictures Obito putting his hands on her as she feels the drag of calloused fingers. They travel around the curve of her ass, kneading every inch of her flesh. She  _ wants _ to let Obito feel her. She wants to see what he’ll do next.

He chuckles, deep and hoarse in her ear. “No? Would you stop him before he touches you here?”

His hand moves fast, sliding to the front of Rin’s hip before dipping between her slick folds. Rin sucks in a breath at the tantalizing pressure of his coarse fingers. When Rin subconsciously parts her thighs, Kakashi prods his finger inside her, sending a ripple of pleasure through her core.

“Mmm,” he moans as he works his finger in and out, building on the sensation. “You’re  _ so _ wet for him. You know, I wouldn’t blame him if he wasn’t able to stop himself at this point.”

He presses forward until his finger is crooking  _ deep _ inside Rin’s walls, his lips hot against the shell of her ear. “He wants to fuck you.”

His hand fumbles against her skin as a zip and rustle of denim cuts through the quiet. When he rocks forward, Rin feels the contours of his cock jutting against her center, caged now only by cotton fabric. She swoons, upheld by the pillar that is Kakashi and his free hand gripped firmly around her waist.

“He wants to taste you,” he says as he swipes that hot tongue along the shell of Rin’s ear and then down her neck.

“Ob–” Rin murmurs.

She presses her lips together as arousal and shame rush to the surface, intermingling until she can no longer tell them apart. This is  _ Kakashi. _ Kakashi makes her feel this way. He knows how to touch her and tease her until it drives her mad. He knows exactly what he’s doing by fueling Rin’s lust for Obito. Rin has never  _ wanted _ for someone so badly as she does right now.

“Rin.” 

Rin closes her eyes and shakes her head. In the dark, with one syllable uttered with such care, she can’t discern any longer whose voice she hears.

“Get on the bed.”

Rin’s breath hiccups as she shakes her head, but she doesn’t dare open her eyes. He wants her on the bed. That’s where he’ll finally  _ take _ her. She obeys without question. All she wants is to be filled and embraced. She has such a lonely ache in her core.

Rin finds the fluffy mattress with her hands in the dark, hikes her knee over the top and feels the waterfall cascade of her silk gown down the back of her thighs while she crawls to the center. His embrace follows - a warm cloak enveloping her back - until she turns and falls back into the mattress. He lands on top of her, looping a hand beneath her exposed knee, hitching it up over his naked hip. Rin pants as she feels the warmth of his skin parting her thighs. The thick tip prodding at her entrance is ready for her. And  _ she’s _ ready.

In one swift thrust, she is filled. She’s so wet and puffy that his thick cock sinks in all the way to the hilt, but the stretch also feels  _ incredibly _ tight. It makes Rin whine with the need to drag Obito deeper inside her. When he draws his hips back, Rin latches onto his firm muscled rear, guiding him back in deep where he belongs. And when he hits that spot, that delicious sweet spot inside her that makes her whole body come alight, Rin cries out.

His hand cups her mouth, gentle but firm enough to smother her cries. Rin vaguely recalls that they are not alone. Her moans turn to breathy whimpers to match the tempo of Obito’s heavy breathing as he reaches deeper, hitting that spot again and again with forceful thrusts until Rin is gasping for air. He isn’t even able to stifle  _ his _ throaty moans when he shoots his release inside her, filling her with a jetting force that draws Rin’s whimpers to their peak as her body resonates with her orgasm coursing through her body.

It startles Rin when he lifts his weight and she looks up at silver hair, into  _ Kakashi’s _ eyes. She feels herself clench around Kakashi’s cock as her Obito fantasy unravels and she marvels at the beauty that is Kakashi backlit by the narrow light of their bathroom door. She doesn’t understand  _ what _ just happened between them, but she’s too blissed-out to feel any real alarm.

Kakashi pecks her on the lips before slipping out from between her legs. When he returns from the bathroom with the offering of a soft cloth, Rin takes it and presses it between her legs as her eyes fall shut. Footsteps pad across the bedroom carpet, moving away from her. A sudden fear that Kakashi is done with her and will leave her tugs at Rin’s consciousness.

“Kakashi,” she calls, “where are y–”

“I’m going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I think you need one, too.”

“Oh,” Rin says as his reminder seemingly summons the headache that results from two glasses of wine, “yeah. Okay. I’m just going to clean up.”

“Sure.”

Rin forces herself upright in bed before turning her eyes toward Kakashi at the cracked-open bedroom door. “Kakashi. I have to admit, I have  _ no _ idea what you’re thinking. And I’m scared. Will you talk to me?”

Kakashi gives her a terse nod, his face hidden in the shadows. “When I get back.”

Rin nods as he goes out the door, closing it gently behind him. She takes a deep breath as she moves for the bathroom, fighting the wave of dizziness joining the mounting pressure in her head. Kakashi always leaves her with this pleasant throbbing between her legs, but this is the first time he’s left her in wary anticipation of his return. Kakashi may have fed into her attraction to Obito simply because he will do whatever it takes to get Rin off. Or maybe it was a lesson intended to remind her of who her  _ real _ boyfriend is. Or maybe the idea of Rin with Obito turns  _ Kakashi _ on. Or  _ maybe _ he’s furious with Obito  _ and _ her and wants them both to suffer a very uncomfortable breakfast together when he plans to lay the situation out for them. Hopefully it won’t come to that if he’ll just talk to her tonight. But, Rin decides as she closes herself in the bathroom (in a hideaway where she won’t have to face reality until she’s ready to emerge), that conversation is  _ exactly _ what she’s afraid of.


	3. Obito

Obito wakes to the sensation of his stomach lurching. 

He has no clue where he is but as the bile begins to rise with a wicked burn, he struggles out of the padded mattress that seems to have swallowed him whole. His bare feet hit berber carpet. There’s no pail near the bed. Someone was thoughtful enough to give him a comfortable place to sleep it off, but too careless to bother with _that_ very important consideration.

Obito fondles his way through the darkness as he swallows down the first wave of unpleasant sensation that awakened him. His head feels like it’s stuffed and his mouth tastes like it’s full of whiskey, but his stomach seems to settle. Obito will not, however, take for granted his body’s olive branch of mercy. He’s made that mistake before and knows the likelihood of the sensation returning with a vengeance when there’s no pail or toilet in sight. He hits a wall in the darkness and reaches forward when he hears the quiver of the knob he’s shaken. Obito opens the door to step into a dark, carpeted hallway. As he looks down the corridor, his head swims and he has to hold the wall for support. There are two closed doors in this hall leading to its opening into a living room filled with stacks of boxes. 

Obito’s stomach drops as he steps forward. Now he remembers where he is. He’s in Rin and Kakashi’s new apartment. He feels like such an ass for having come here after drinking away his heartache at the bar, especially as flashes of kissing Rin and punching Kakashi recur to him. They’re probably never going to want to speak to him again once he’s left in the morning.

Obito groans and holds his stomach as he’s reminded of his need for a toilet. He staggers to the nearest door, opens it, reaches for the light switch, and freezes. The keening sounds he hears coming from inside this room run straight through him. All his current physical sensations are forgotten. The room is cast in darkness, save for the movement caught in a sliver of light spilling out of an adjacent doorway. The sound Obito first heard was from a woman. Her heavy exhale follows, and is followed by another, and another. 

Obito tries to blink away the darkness as his hand locks around the knob in his grasp. It seems to support him as he attempts to close the door he’s opened, but he can’t quite bring himself to close it _all_ the way. Because he can see now through the crack that the movement in the splash of light is skin. As those breathy exhales continue, drawing him in while also driving him away as his mind provides _Rin Rin Rin,_ Obito realizes what he’s witnessing. The globular curve bobbing up and down is an ass. Wound around it is a woman’s slender calf, the ankle a sharp protrusion in the slit of light. When the sound of muffled whimpers is broken by a man’s guttural moan, Obito feels his cock _pulse_ at the sound. He’s never listened to anything like it, not up close like this. He focuses his eyes on the silky skin of the calf wrapped around pale hips, but it’s the ass that draws his eyes back to it again and again with its every flex and movement - until it clenches and stills to follow the line of an arching spine. They’ve finished. That beautiful sound Obito just heard was uttered from Kakashi’s mouth and it was...

“No way,” he whispers to himself.

Kakashi slips out of view, exposing to Obito’s eyes the pink shimmer of satin draped over a landscape of delicate curves. White passes his view of Rin laid out on the bed before Obito widens his eyes at the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Kakashi,” Rin calls, “where are y–”

Obito clenches his teeth and pries his resistant fingers from the knob. Kakashi is coming to the door! Obito won’t be caught here. He _can’t_ be caught here. He darts down the hallway, grimacing the _second_ he realizes he should’ve moved in the opposite direction to return to his room. As he shuffles his feet on the carpet, he realizes turning around will only get him caught.

“When I get back,” Obito hears Kakashi say at the door.

Obito sprints on quiet feet to the living area. He was barely coherent when he made it past the threshold of this apartment and therefore has no idea where he’s going. When his feet land him in the kitchen, he hisses a curse under his breath. As Obito hears the soft click of a closing door, he realizes it’s too late to avoid being spotted.

“Oh.” Kakashi’s voice comes at his back. “Obito. _You’re_ up.”

“Yes,” Obito snaps at the audible attitude.

He turns to find Kakashi’s bare torso exposed, his corded muscles dipping into a pair of flimsy boxers hanging low on his hips. Obito’s mouth goes dry as he forgets what he was about to say.

“How’s the head?” Kakashi asks as he shuffles past Obito and into the kitchen.

Obito touches his head, confused by the question. But then it _hurts_ as he finds a tender spot. He fumes silently out his nostrils as he wonders _what_ this bastard did to him, because it is obviously Kakashi’s fault. Then he remembers _he_ hit Kakashi _and_ kissed his girlfriend, so maybe he deserved it.

“It’s...fine, whatever,” Obito says with a roll of his eyes.

He crosses his arms and hunches over the counter, hoping Kakashi hasn’t noticed the semi he’s sporting after what he’s just witnessed. He’s thankful he’s still in his clothes. His jeans hide much more than Kakashi’s flimsy boxers. Obito tilts his gaze as Kakashi stretches to take a glass from the top cabinet, the white cotton of his boxers dipping into moving crevices. They don’t leave much to the imagination _at all._

Kakashi heads to the sink and fills his glass at the tap before turning sharp eyes on Obito. “Good. As long as I know you’ll live, I’m not talking to you until morning.”

Obito grinds his teeth to keep himself from spewing hateful things he’ll only regret when he’s sober. He doesn’t need to make matters worse than he already has. Kakashi might be a dick, but he’s still Obito’s friend. _He_ didn’t do anything wrong here, Obito did. _Oh,_ Obito realizes with a wave of dizziness, he screwed up _so_ badly. Rin probably hates him already.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Kakashi grumbles.

Obito winces. He didn’t realize he’d said that aloud. He’s still drunk. He needs to be extra careful and controlled here. Especially now as Kakashi drinks his water. Watching the line of his throat bob as he swallows it down makes Obito’s jeans tighten. Obito has watched Kakashi take a drink maybe a hundred times before and it’s never had this effect on him. What he’s feeling now doesn’t make any _sense._

“I’m bringing Rin a glass of water,” Kakashi says, eyeing Obito from the sink. “You should take a glass back to your room too after you’re done in the bathroom.”

Obito nods and then furrows his brows as Kakashi reaches into the cabinet again. “How did you know I–”

“You’re a drunken mess,” Kakashi says as he runs the glass under the faucet. “Whatever you do in there, just clean up after yourself.”

Obito clenches his eyes shut to recall the lighted sliver of dips and curves of Rin’s body beneath that satin nightgown. He _needs_ the recall to keep himself from staring at the sculpted lines of Kakashi’s pecs and shoulders flexing as he collects his filled glasses. Obito wants to drink in _this_ scene with his eyes too and that’s...unsettling. Kakashi is... _Kakashi._ Obito wants to focus on the guilty pleasure of having witnessed _Rin_ in the heat of passion, of knowing what _she_ sounds like when she meets her release, but even when Obito thinks about that, it’s Kakashi’s deep moan invading his memories and making his cock twitch and his body feel the urge for sensation. He must be _really_ fucking drunk.

Kakashi breezes past him, leaving in his wake the scents of musk, cologne, and something notably more feminine and pungent. “Good night.”

Obito takes a sharp breath and bites his lip. That mix of scents makes his cock throb to the point of pain. This whole night has set something off in him and now his jeans are too damn tight. Obito turns around just in time to catch a glimpse of Kakashi disappearing back into his and Rin’s room.

Knowing now which door leads into the bathroom, Obito beelines to it. He shuts the door behind him and leans his back against the hard wood as he makes haste of unfastening his jeans. Once his cock is released and free to spring forward, there is relief, but it’s not enough. The kiss of cool air against his sensitive skin is just enough of a _new_ sensation to make Obito realize how desperate for stimulation he is. His head is swimming from alcohol and lack of hydration, probably, but no need feels more important than to satisfy his need to cum.

“Okay, shit,” he says breathlessly as he looks surreptitiously around the bathroom. 

Through the clear shower curtain, he sees nothing stored inside the tub. There’s a roll of toilet paper, a hand towel hung on the sink, and a soap pump on the vanity top, but that’s it. Obito crouches down to the vanity, taking a deep breath as he opens the door. _One_ gardenia-fragranced pump of lotion sits in the center of the empty vanity. It’ll have to do.

Obito sets it on the toilet tank and opens the lid. The moment he slicks the flowery lotion over his heated skin, his nerves light on fire. His eyes roll back as he relishes in his tight grip and the little relief this offers him. It all started when he made out with Rin, only for stupid Kakashi to come crashing in before it could lead to anything. Now he’s throbbing, desperate to find release, even if it means jerking off alone in his friends’ bathroom after he’s just seen them fucking.

If only he and Rin had been able to take it that far. 

Obito imagines getting his fingers beneath her skirt, hearing her whimper for _him._ He fists his cock and drags slowly to the tip, shivering when he pictures Rin’s body moving in that silky nightie. He imagines it short with edges of dainty lace that fall and puddle into the curves of her waist. He licks his lips and tugs again as he imagines Rin’s nipples poking through the lace, taut and pink. She would make him so happy if she would just lay back and let him eat out her pretty pink pussy. The scent of _her_ is still fresh in his mind after that whiff from Kakashi. Obito latches onto it, pulsing with the thoughts of tasting those sweet, sweet juices as he gives himself a few languid strokes.

He sets a faster rhythm as he imagines dragging his mouth up Rin’s body, caressing her soft lips, pressing his chest against her pillowy breasts. He wants to bury himself in her, and he dreams of how that would feel as he strokes himself with a tighter grip, but the lotion and his calloused palm are no substitute for the cushiony vice he knows he’ll find in Rin’s pussy. 

Obito pictures himself thrusting into Rin just like Kakashi did in that sliver of light. That thought unwillingly conjures the clear memory of Kakashi’s ass. Obito feels his pleasure shoot to his stomach as he recalls the shape of the firm muscle and the sheen of Kakashi’s sweat-dampened skin as he moved. 

Chasing the sensation he’s caught, Obito braces his free hand on the wall and leans into the toilet. His cock is leaking. It’s only a matter of time. He feels the tension building. 

He recalls Rin’s beautiful stifled cries of ecstasy, but then there’s the memory of Kakashi’s _moan_ again, deep and velvety in his ear and the pleasure curls in Obito’s gut. He erupts with sensation and has to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out. Obito’s release keeps pulling from him in waves as he slides his hand faster and faster, putting his hips into it, engaging with the slick pressure, ending with the inspiring picture of what Kakashi might look like down on his knees.

Obito catches his breath as his body shakes. His head feels foggy and confused. He clenches his eyes shut as he gives his cock one final stroke and shivers when his thumb rubs over the moisture clinging to the tip. It wasn’t Rin’s incredible body or the taste of her lips or her silky satin that sent him over the edge, though those are all incredibly enticing thoughts. As Obito whisks away the mess he’s made with one final shake and a flush of the toilet, he comes to an unsettling realization: he was sent over the edge fantasizing about Kakashi.

“What the _fuck?”_ he cries to the bathroom walls.


	4. Rin

Breakfast has never been so mechanical, so silent, so awkward. Before Rin knows it, she’s presenting a skillet full of fluffy yellow eggs to her boyfriend at the table. Kakashi doles his fill with a silent nod. He doesn’t  _ seem _ angry, but Rin still expects it from him. He’ll suddenly realize what’s happened and throw Obito out of the apartment. Rin wouldn’t blame him for throwing her out too, for that matter. She refills Kakashi’s coffee mug from the pot before taking her own seat, which she supposes is her poor attempt at making this up to him and showing him he’s special to her. If he notices, he doesn’t acknowledge it - which only furthers Rin’s guilt.

When Obito announces his arrival from down the hall with a miserable groan, Rin winces. She sinks into her seat, unable to meet his eyes or Kakashi’s. Part of her wants everything to go back to the way it was before, but the part of her that knows that’s not possible also  _ knows _ what a terrible loss it would be to never know the feel of Obito’s lips on hers or his hands gliding all over her body. That’s something she  _ always _ wants to remember.

“Uh…” Obito says, stumbling back with a quiet shuffle before he joins them at the table, “morning?”

“Obito, sit,” Rin says, instinctively getting up and bustling around the kitchen to serve him. She’d do anything to not have to confront her anxious nerves. “I’ll get you a plate. There’s granola in the fridge if you don’t want eggs. Coffee’s in the pot if you want to grab a mug.”

“Oh, shit! Coffee?” Obito cries, slapping his forehead. “The shop! I need to b–”

“I called Minato,” Kakashi says offhandedly, his eyes fixed on his breakfast plate. “Kushina’s covering for you. But she says you owe her.”

Kakashi turns his eyes up to Obito then, filled with an evil mirth that’s just right for the situation. As Obito shies away from the eye contact with a grimace, Rin bites her lip and decides to pour him a mug out of sympathy. She doesn’t know how Kakashi really feels about Obito right now, but it must not be very good.

“Are you going to sit?” Kakashi snaps when Obito remains standing. “Or are you deaf as well as dumb?”

Obito growls as he plops into his seat, scooting his chair away from Kakashi before reaching for the mug Rin hands him. “Neither, asshole.”

Rin clears her throat. She wants to clear the air, but right now she senses such density that any attempt she makes to break through it can’t  _ possibly _ give the three of them breathing room. With her throat tight, she sinks back into her chair, staring across the table at Kakashi not looking at her, and trying not to look at Obito, whose eyes weigh heavy on her as he picks up his fork.

The clatter of metal on porcelain slices through the silence-heavy air. “Look,” Obito says as he waves his hand in the air. “What do you want me to say? About last night...I’m sorry, okay? I was drunk!”

Kakashi pushes his empty plate away. “I need to leave for work. Rin,  _ you _ can handle this, can’t you?”

He nods to his plate, but Rin knows it’s not the literal cleanup to which he refers. She works her jaw as she considers arguing with him, especially when she sees the pained expression on Obito’s face. Obito can’t even look at Kakashi, and maybe he deserves this guilt, but Kakashi isn’t making things any easier by refusing to speak to him. If anything, his willingness to leave this in  _ her _ hands, to leave the two of them alone here, is making what she has to do next even harder. But she can handle it.

She meets Kakashi’s unreadable eyes, her jaw set tight. “Have a good day at work.”

* * *

She’s still cleaning her kitchen when she hears the end of Obito’s shower, where he’s excused himself and avoided her since Kakashi left. The cessation of roaring pipes in her walls instantly puts Rin on edge. She clutches the ledge of her clean counter, debating what to do next. It’s just her and Obito now. She has to do as Kakashi suggested and handle him. She has to tell Obito her true feelings. It isn’t any more right to lie to him than it is to lie to Kakashi. He deserves to know the truth; he’s loved her all this time expecting nothing in return beyond the token of her friendship. Now that he’s asked for something from her, the least she can give him is an answer.

Rin turns from the kitchen, intending to approach Obito’s room, but she quickly steps back. She’s uncertain - more uncertain than she’s ever been. Confessing her attraction to Kakashi was so much easier. She didn’t have years of experiences with him building up to their current intensity of feelings. With Kakashi, she started with a crush until they reached the point they’re at now; what they have is clear and unconfused love. With Obito, Rin has the greatest friendship - the most important friendship - of her life. Putting any other name to that is terrifying. But the more she thinks about it, the more she knows she can’t justify identifying Obito as  _ just _ her friend any longer. She has to do as Kakashi said and clean up the confusion.

She takes that step forward.

By the time she reaches the door where Obito’s closed himself in to dress following his shower, her nerves are a wreck. But her determination is steadfast. She knocks, eager to get the words out before she might back down.

“Obito?” she says before opening the door.

When the lighted room comes into full view, revealing Obito clad only in the white towel wrapped around his hips, Rin realizes she’s stepped in too soon. Water droplets trickle down his spine, dripping from his black hair as he turns to face her with a flush on his face.

“Rin!” Obito exclaims, catching her gaze with wide eyes before Rin can apologize or rush out of the room. “What, uh...what’s up?”

Rin gulps, gathering her resolve. “I need to…”

She rubs her hand down her face, both to cover the blush heating her cheeks as she considers her next words  _ and _ to conceal the fact that she’s eyeing the rippling movements of Obito’s glossy wet muscles.

“About yesterday,” she says on an exhale.

“Rin,” Obito says, wincing as he shakes his head, “you don’t have t–”

“Obito.”

“-o do this. I sh–”

“Obito!” Rin marches forward and presses her hands to either side of Obito's bulging shoulders, feeling such warmth through her palms that the steamy heat from Obito’s shower  _ must _ be embedded in his skin. “I’m...in love with you, too.”

Obito’s jaw drops. “Wha–”

Rin feels the tension break as she ushers it away with a fit of nervous giggles. As awkward as this is for her, it is  _ adorable _ to see Obito react so cluelessly after getting the outcome he’d so insistently pushed for. He’d put it all on the line - confessing to her, kissing her, practically attacking her in front of her boyfriend - because he felt  _ that _ strongly about the two of them belonging together. How could Rin  _ not _ love him back? Should he really be so surprised?

“I’m in love with you,” Rin repeats with more assuredness than she thought she’d be capable as she looks into those dark, eager eyes. “You’re my best friend, but also, I feel–”

Obito kisses her, locking his lips around her confession. Rin supposes he doesn’t need to hear it anymore. She can feel his emotion resonating through his lips the same way the heat resonates through his skin. It makes Rin  _ happy. _ She’s done the greatest thing she can do for someone she loves by releasing these feelings, not keeping them sealed away. 

There will be consequences for this, but Rin can’t think that far into the future while Obito presses his hot, damp skin against her body. His lips are such a soft caress that Rin moans into the sensation, high and happy as she presses her tongue between their smooth curves to find the wet sensation inside Obito’s mouth. Obito sucks Rin’s tongue. Then his palm is on her neck, her cheek, molding her like clay. She’s willing to bend to his every touch.

“Perfect,” Obito says as he breathes into her lips. “Rin, I want–”

“Shh,” Rin tells him as she presses her lips together, feeling them pulse with the sensation of Obito’s kiss. “Obito, please forgive me.”

“Forgive you?”

He  _ has _ to forgive her. Rin can’t go any further thinking she’s hurt him. This past day, ever since hearing his confession, Rin has been torturing herself thinking of how badly she must’ve hurt him. As a lump forms in her throat, she nods vigorously to tell him how  _ important _ this is.

“Hey,” Obito whispers as his fingers wrap around her chin, tilting her gaze up, “hey. It’s okay. This isn’t your fault. It isn’t even…” he presses his lips together and looks away, his brows furrowing. “It’s mine, Rin. I’m just glad...I could correct this mistake. That you would  _ let _ me.”

“Obito,” Rin breathes his name as her chest swells with happiness.

Obito kisses her again, and this time, he sweeps her into his arms. The heat of his body seems to roar into a blaze as they press together, writhe together, and reach desperately  _ into _ one another. She wants to let him. She wants to let him do whatever he wants. But then Obito pulls away, panting. Rin shakes her head. It can’t be over so soon. She hasn’t soaked him in enough yet. She hasn’t let him leave his impressions on her skin and his taste on her tongue. She hasn’t let him make his mark inside her that is so long overdue.

Rin curls her hand around the back of Obito’s neck, beneath the soft whisps of his hair, and tugs him closer. “Obito,” she pleads.

She kisses him with everything she has. Obito melts into her, touching her with needy hands gliding over the planes of her skin, peeling away the strap of sleeve covering her shoulder. Rin raises her arms, encouraging him to take the top off. Obito doesn’t hesitate to rip it over her head. The soft jersey slips between them briefly to break their kiss before Obito plants his lips on hers again.

His wandering hands are now free to roam the soft skin of her ribcage, the lacy edge of her bra, the center line of her stomach, her shoulders. It’s adorable, the way he circles  _ around _ her breasts. In spite of how badly he wants to touch and how eager Rin is too, she still needs to give him permission. Rin’s teeth press into Obito’s lip as she smiles and grabs his hand, guiding it until his fingers are fanning over one of her breasts. It makes her giggle aloud, thinking of them this way, feeling the freedom in comparison to the arm’s length she’s kept him at for so many years.

Obito pants. “Rin?”

Rin slips her fingers into the knot of his towel, still damp but easy to thread her fingers into and find where it will unravel. “Can I?” she asks, because he’s maybe not the only one who feels he needs to ask permission.

Obito nods, pressing his forehead to hers, inhaling sharply as the towel drops. It’s a warm weight over their toes, strangely grounding. Then he tilts his head and seizes Rin’s lips with another kiss while she nearly hyperventilates at realizing  _ Obito _ is standing naked in front of her. Her best friend. She can’t imagine what  _ he’s _ experiencing, having wanted this for longer than Rin can imagine. But they have it now. She wants it so badly it hurts to let this drag out any longer.

“Rin,” Obito whispers as he drags his lips across her cheek, caressing the back of her neck with the most worshipful touch Rin has ever received.

Rin’s brows knit together as she licks her lips and follows Obito’s guidance. He’s lowering her gently to the air mattress behind them. Her mattress might be more comfortable than this spot, but that’s...it’s too far anyway. Rin can only consider what’s in this room with her right now. And as she lays back, this mattress is soft enough, embedded with Obito’s scent and a hint of the whiskey that was seeping from his pores last night. She wants to curl into it and soak it up, but Obito is on top of her, caging her with his thick arms. As he grinds against her sweatpants, reminding her of what lies between his legs with a blunt force pushing into her, Rin gasps. She scrambles to peel her sweatpants away from her hips, but Obito’s hands are there too, frantic to unveil her.

“Obito, Obito,” she chants hastily, “make love to me? Oh please, please.”

She claws her fingers down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her fingertips as he tosses the cumbersome remaining layers away. He slides between her legs, but before Rin can glance down at him, he is surging forward to meet her with a kiss, his wider hips spreading her thighs. The pressure she’s been yearning for parts her folds as Rin tosses her head back, breaking the brief kiss and taking Obito’s long length all the way in with a sigh. Obito moans as he molds his body around hers, pinning Rin against the mattress that gives so easily as he settles inside her.

“Ohhh,” he moans, the sound coarse and gravelly and not at all a sound Rin ever thought she’d hear from her friend, “Rin!”

His hand cups her waist, drawing her nearer, deepening the contact inside as well as outside. As his hand runs down her body, Rin touches Obito, loving the fact that she can put her hands on his body. Being with him now brings tears to her eyes. She’s not exactly sure if that is the only thing to blame for her tears. But before she can think of that any longer, he hits her with another thrust. She shudders as he strokes her walls oversensitized by emotions. Rin wraps her fingers around Obito’s biceps as she urges him to kiss her, gyrating beneath him.

He slows his thrusts and plants his lips on hers again. As their tongues meet, the warmth and fluidity Rin tastes heightens the feelings thrumming through the rest of her body. Obito’s arms wrap around her body further as he thrusts and thrusts, a possessive embrace that makes the tears stream down Rin’s cheek and wet her ears. She loves him  _ so _ much. And as he takes stilted breaths against her lips and the pattern of his thrusts echoes the broken rhythm, Rin can feel how much Obito loves her. It’s too overwhelming, too intoxicating a feeling to handle. She doesn’t know what she’s ever done to deserve to be loved so viscerally by someone willing to take the emotional backseat to  _ her _ happiness.

Rin sobs as she cums. She sobs into his lips, a sound that rises and falls before she’s gasping against his stubbled cheek, riding the waves of her orgasm  _ and _ his pulsing rhythm inside her. She tastes the sweet salt of his tears coming off his skin. Then Rin cries silently into Obito’s chest, letting him hold her as they rock gently together.

While they dress, looking at each other from across the room, the weight of what they’ve done settles into the atmosphere. Rin doesn’t want it to. She wants to hold onto the beauty of that moment for as long as she can. But when she’s finished dressing, she knows reality has to catch up eventually.

“Was that good for you, too, Rin?” Obito says, playing with the hem of his sweater, looking at  _ it, _ not her.

Rin smiles and tries not to roll her eyes. “Obito. That was one of the most  _ loving _ experiences I’ve ever had. Let’s not ruin it by questioning it now, please?”

“Oh, but I–” Obito stops to rub the back of his head, his eyes wandering around the room as if he’s feeling too guilty to look at Rin. “I just really love you, Rin. I mean, what happens now?”

“Now?” Rin purses her lips. “Right now, I have somewhere to be and you’d better get your butt to the coffee house. I know Kushina’s covering for you, but I don’t think she’s willing to stay past noon.”

Obito’s eyes bulge. “Oh, shit!”

Rin hums and nods. “Today’s the cake tasting. You do  _ not _ want to mess with her schedule.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Obito scratches his head, steps towards the door, but doubles back almost instantly with a silly smile on his face. “But I’m so in love with you!”

As he rushes at her to grab her by the waist, Rin giggles. “I know, I know! You need to go.” She inhales as he kisses her again, sweet and tempting on her lips, almost pushing her into the decision to stay in spite of her need to leave. “I can’t believe you waited on me for so long.”

“Me, neither.”

“Thank you,” Rin says, licking her lips as she watches Obito turn to reach for the bedroom knob. “Thank you for taking that leap and letting me know.”

“Yeah, well now,” Obito curls his fingers around the doorknob as his gaze becomes uneasy, “now you’ll want to keep seeing me...won’t you?”

“Yes.”

“But Ka–”

Rin presses her lips together and shakes her head. “Let me worry about that. Okay?”

* * *

Worrying about Kakashi comes naturally to Rin at even the best of times. When she first met him, those worries were centered around what he thought of her, or  _ if _ he thought of her at all. Now, she worries about confronting him with the truth of what she’s done. 

Walking to his workplace, taking the elevator to his office, giving passing greetings to his coworkers and explaining the source of the delicious savory aroma she carries in a plastic bag with her - it all seems today like the longest this practiced journey has ever taken. But then Rin is at his office door, being granted permission to come in by a deep and alluring voice on the other side, and it feels  _ much _ too soon.

“Rin?” Kakashi calls when she doesn’t immediately enter.

She turns the knob, lingering at the threshold before she steps inside. The office is neat and orderly as always, with leather chairs for Kakashi’s clients opposite his desk. The walls are painted a deep red, making it feel more intimate and easier to draw Rin in. The scent of the sushi she’s brought him instantly fills the space. She doesn’t feel as welcome to infiltrate Kakashi’s space as their lunch is, though. She closes the door behind her. She’s sure as she lingers in his doorway, casting a shy glance across the room to meet his hooded eyes, Kakashi is reading her body language. He knows exactly what she’s done.

Rin dangles the takeout bag before Kakashi’s eyes so he won’t look into hers. “I brought lunch.”

Kakashi folds his hands and slides into a deep slouch, swallowed up by his leather executive chair. “How did things go with Obito?”

Rin takes a shuddering breath as she drops the bag to her side and gathers up the nerve to tell him. “Exactly like we talked about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi POV coming next chapter


	5. Kakashi

_Earlier_

When he returned to their room from the kitchen to find to his left the glowing frame of their closed bathroom door and to his right their empty bed, Kakashi set the water glasses on the nightstand, reached into the drawer, and took out a plastic-wrapped pack. He wasn’t a frequent smoker, but he could use a smoke now. He was still flying high from the fantasy and the sex as he lit up and took his first inhale. He couldn’t say he was surprised by Obito’s actions tonight. He was more surprised how long it had taken him. 

The glow off his cigarette cast the dark room in a vague orange hue, which might have usually been calming, but Kakashi’s nerves were frazzled beyond the calm he liked to exhibit. He needed a clear head to know he understood the situation correctly first, which he suspected he already did. Rin told him before that she and Obito were only friends, nothing more. She wouldn’t lie to him. He needed to hear her confirm it first, though. If her answer met his expectations, he already knew what had to happen next. Things had changed between the three of them now and acting as if they hadn’t would only lead to disaster. 

What Kakashi was going to tell Rin would be difficult to say without diminishing what his girlfriend thought she meant to him. Kakashi sat back on his bed and took a long drag as he considered the irony of the fact that it was  _ because of _ how deeply he loved her that Kakashi could tell her this at all. He hoped she could understand. This wouldn’t be easy for her to believe. Eventually, the bathroom door opened.

“When we started dating,” Kakashi told Rin as soon as she flicked off the light, “you told me you and Obito were just friends.”

“We - we were!” Rin said. The desperation Kakashi expected to hear in her voice was clear as she threw herself against the bed, shaking the mattress. “That was - Obito came to the hospital earlier today to confess his feelings. I had no idea how he felt.”

“Ah...I see,” Kakashi said as Rin crawled on the bed and reached for him, stroking his cheek. “You rejected him.”

“Yes.”

“Because of me?”

“W-well, yes. Of  _ course _ because of you!” Rin kissed Kakashi’s cheek, holding her hot lips against him and shuddering a breath in his ear.

“But you’re in love with him, too.”

“I’m - I don’t know,” she whispered.

“I do.” Kakashi smiled to himself before sucking on the tip of his cigarette again, recalling moments he’d seen between those two over the short months he’d known them. “I’ve seen how crazy Obito is about you ever since we started speaking to each other in the coffee shop. At first I thought you two were...anyway, you weren’t, but apparently  _ now _ you are.”

“Obito...was just my friend,” Rin said as she drew away, wrapping her arms around her knees at his side. “He’s  _ always _ been my friend, Kakashi.”

“Who’s always been in love with you, apparently.” Kakashi rolled his eyes and blew the smoke from his lungs. Obito was  _ such _ an idiot. “And now that you know about it, you realize you’re in love, too?”

“Kakashi,” Rin hissed, strain and regret evident in her voice. “Yes? Ugh, I don’t know. I’m so confused.”

“Good thing I’m not.”

Strangely enough, Kakashi had never been more sure of anything in his life. He fell in love with a girl who was already in love - she just hadn’t known it yet. And now that she knew it, denying her that love felt impossible. It would be the most selfish thing Kakashi ever did if he kept her to himself. He found conviction in his decision as he took another drag, filling up his lungs as the weight on his shoulders lifted. He wanted the love he shared with Rin to be anything  _ but _ selfish. This was how he had to do it.

“Rin,” he said, exhaling smoke through his nose as he smiled into the darkness. “I can’t stand seeing you torn up like this. You need to talk to Obito. Tell him how you really feel and see where it leads.”

“What?” She recoiled, jostling the bed, shifting Kakashi’s weight. “I don’t think - I can't do that.”

Just the reaction Kakashi expected. He stubbed out his cigarette on the nightstand and reached the opposite direction, wrapping his arm around Rin’s shoulders to draw her against him and show he wasn’t hurt by her realization. He didn’t blame her for loving Obito. Hell, he’d developed a soft spot for the idiot, too. Which was saying a lot, considering that the jackass came to  _ his _ apartment attempting to steal his girlfriend. Kakashi couldn’t blame him, though. Preventing the loss of Rin’s love would provoke any act of stupidity. Hopefully,  _ his _ current act of stupidity wouldn’t backfire on him.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he assured her as he hugged her close. “But it’s bound to happen sometime, Rin. I don’t want you with me thinking  _ what if. _ If you love Obito, you have to tell him. He deserves to hear it, even if it’s the dumbass’ fault for waiting until after you found someone better to tell you how he feels.”

“But Kakashi, do you realize what you’re saying?”

“Mm-hmm,” Kakashi hummed as a knot formed in his gut.

“What if…”

“See?” He kissed Rin’s temple, feeling her feather-soft hair slide against his lips. “I can’t stay in this relationship unless we get it all out in the open. You  _ are _ in love with Obito. There’s no denying it.”

“Kakashi, I’m in love with  _ you! _ I don’t want to lose you.” Rin leaned into Kakashi and held him tight.

“You can’t lose me, Rin,” Kakashi said as relief washed over him at hearing the reassurance he didn’t know he needed along with the soothing feeling of her embrace. “As long as you remain who you are now - sweet, honest, caring - I’ll always want you.”

“I can’t betray you.”

“The only way you’ll betray me is if you stop being honest with me.” Kakashi worked his jaw as possibilities worked through his mind, ones he didn’t want to acknowledge. This  _ was _ the right move. “Or worse, if you won’t be honest with yourself. I’m prepared to accept whatever happens. As long as you  _ tell _ me about it.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with you feeling like a horrible person who doesn’t deserve me, does it? Because I thought we were past that.”

“Not - that’s not the only thing,” Kakashi admitted with a wince, wondering  _ how _ she’d pinpointed that when he thought he’d hidden it so well. She really  _ could _ read him. “What you have with Obito, you’ve had it long before I came around. I don’t feel right taking that from you - from either of you.”

Rin sunk her fingers into the flesh of Kakashi’s bare back and pressed her warm satin-clad body against him, weighing on his thigh. The curl of her fingers pulled the fabric of his boxers taut like she was latching onto him, refusing to let go. Her reluctance was all the assurance Kakashi needed to know how much she still loved  _ him. _ When she drew back, Kakashi locked eyes with her to see a steadfast look in pretty brown eyes that glistened in the dark.

“If you want me to go to Obito, I’ll go,” she said quietly. “But Kakashi,  _ only  _ because I love him,  _ not _ because you aren’t enough or you’re undeserving. What  _ you and I _ have is special.”

“I know,” Kakashi said, his confidence further stoked by Rin’s assertion.

He sighed as Rin snuggled against him again, a woman torn between two people but too sweet and adoring to do anything to hurt either one of them. Kakashi could foresee how this situation would tear her apart if he hadn’t made this decision. And if that meant being willing to share her with Obito, Kakashi could do that. All he wanted was to be able to keep the special people in his life safe and happy. 

Rin might’ve been right about his feelings of self-worth. Kakashi still couldn’t understand how a woman who devoted her entire career to caring for people couldn’t see the flawed aspects of Kakashi’s personality. His ability to tear down the opposition in court and ruin people’s lives for his client’s best interests served him well in courtrooms, but not usually with people. Rin was the exception. Doing this for her (and even for Obito) made him feel...better about himself as a person.  _ Rin _ made him feel worthy. And he loved her for that.

He gave her a smile as he told her so.

* * *

Rin crosses Kakashi’s office, sets the takeout on the desk, and wrings her hands together. “Oh, please tell me you don’t have regrets now.”

Kakashi extends his hand toward her, coaxing Rin to skirt around his desk and meet him in his chair. His lap is open and available, the perfect place for her to sink her little ass on top of him, so he presents it to her with a gesture of invitation. Rin wraps her arms around his neck and slides into the spot like it’s made for her.

“No regrets,” he assures her, nuzzling into her forehead, letting her silky hair cascade over his face and intermingle with his coarser silver strands. “Just like I told you.”

He takes a settling breath and closes his eyes. Something deep within him reels at the realization that Rin slept with Obito, or confessed her love to him, or both. But that uprising of unrest washes out like the tide, growing more and more distant and separate from him. Kakashi won’t ask her any questions. He already knows everything he needs to know. The only thing that matters here is how he feels about Rin - and whether she still feels the same way about him. 

When Kakashi trails his fingers along the goosebumps of Rin’s forearm, reaching under the pushed up woven sleeve of her jacket, her skin still gives him that zing that feels positively electric. Nothing Rin does will ever change that. If anything, it’s possibly more powerful to feel it and see the wanting look he finds in Rin’s eyes. Knowing she can be with Obito but still want  _ him _ this badly gives Kakashi a high he hadn’t anticipated.

“Really?” Rin says, her eyes bowing adorably as she leans closer and fiddles with his collar. “You’re not...just saying that so I won’t feel guilty?”

Kakashi huffs a laugh and slides his hand around Rin’s thigh. “When have I  _ ever _ held back from expressing my displeasure?”

“Ah,” Rin groans, the relief evident as she buries her forehead in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. “I just love you so much, I couldn’t bear for you to hate me. Maybe you  _ thought _ you’d be fine with me and Obito, but now that it’s happened–”

“No,” Kakashi says curtly. “You still love me, Rin?”

“Yes,” she says vehemently, “gods, yes. How could I not? No one has ever done anything so selfless for me. If anything, I love you  _ more. _ You’re...too good to be true, Kakashi.”

“Parts of me, I guess,” Kakashi says, knowing he is still further from perfect than Rin or even Obito. He’s the one who can be cruel when he wants to be.

“I didn’t have the time to tell Obito about…” Rin cocks her head and presses her thumbnail between her teeth, her expression illustrating her difficulty with finding the words. “He doesn’t know that you know. I really should’ve told him. He’s probably torturing–”

“Good,” Kakashi says with a grin. “Don’t tell him.”

Rin balks and fidgets, her weight digging into Kakashi’s thigh. “But Kakashi! He thinks I cheated on you!”

“And that didn’t stop him, did it?” Kakashi holds her gaze. “Don’t tell him, Rin. Let him stew in it for a while.”

Rin looks at Kakashi with pinched brows. “You weren’t  _ counting _ on him to–”

“No. I meant what I said. I believed this was overdue, honestly. I wanted  _ you _ to be happy, first and foremost. I’m glad you are.”

“But–”

“This is about my friendship with Obito now. You don’t need to get in the middle. I want to see what he has to say for himself.”

Obito could’ve been many things to Kakashi. Rival had come almost instantaneously. Friend has been the easy role for him to fall into ever since this bond Kakashi formed with Rin. Kakashi once thought they could’ve been more. But now even their friendship is lying in the balance. Obito’s next move will dictate what they really are to each other.

“Kakashi.” Rin cradles his face in her hands, the soothing touch pulling him back to the present. “I was so worried about hurting you...I didn’t realize  _ Obito _ could hurt you.”

Hearing that said aloud comes like a slap to the face. It steals the air from Kakashi’s lungs. He’s offended by the mere  _ idea _ of Obito being able to hurt him. He has thicker skin than that. Even more alarming though is the realization that Obito  _ has _ to mean something to Kakashi for any feeling of betrayal to even surface. Rin isn’t wrong. Kakashi only went into this carefully-planned endeavor thinking of how Rin could hurt him. How he feels about Obito is something he realizes now he’s overlooked. 

“It’s nothing,” he says dismissively, deciding to leave it at that.

“Kakashi,” Rin pleads.

“All I care about is knowing he’s treating you well.  _ I _ want to keep treating you well.”

“Kakashi,” Rin breathes as her cheeks flush a pretty pink. “You treat me  _ too _ well sometimes.”

“Oh?” Kakashi perks a brow.

“Maybe I’d like...” she says as she slides off his lap and sinks to her knees, “to return the favor.”

Kakashi’s jaw drops as Rin’s warm touch travels up his inner thighs, applying just enough pressure to nudge them apart. As the leather seat creaks beneath him, Rin meets his gaze with desire burning in her brown eyes. Her tongue juts out between plump pink lips, glistening as she swipes it across her teeth.

“Rin?” Kakashi shoots a glance at his office door, closed but not locked.

Rin reaches for his belt buckle.

Kakashi slaps his hand over hers. “Rin! Someone could–”

“Let me do this for you, Kakashi,” Rin says with confidence as she works his belt loose. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

“Rin,” Kakashi groans, letting his head fall back against the cushion of leather as Rin palms his cock through his pants.

He doesn’t argue further, and he doesn’t give permission, either, because Rin already knows she has it. Maybe this is payback for the times he’s teased her in this office, only to make her wait until they were home. Now  _ Rin _ is seizing control, and Kakashi is bending to her will. The fact that she wants to do this here and now,  _ knowing _ the likelihood of someone knocking on that door and catching them in the act, is such a turn-on. Combined with the pressure squeezing his cock as Rin’s fingers curl around his girth, it has Kakashi hard in a matter of seconds.

True to her promise of making this quick, Rin leans forward and wraps her lips around his tip without ceremony. Kakashi shivers and digs his fingers into the arms of his chair as Rin’s tongue traces him from slit to mushroom tip. A soft drag of teeth pulls on his fragile skin before Rin’s silky lips are taking in the length of his shaft. The plush feel of her cheeks hugged against him makes Kakashi want to surge upward and push into that heat. He takes a shuddering breath and tilts his hips up instead, giving Rin easier access to take it all the way down her throat if she’s willing.

“Fuck, Rin,” Kakashi says as she swallows him whole, doing exactly what he wants. “Oh.”

Her moan vibrates around his cock as she pulls back, shooting pins-and-needles sensations along his cock from base to tip, leaving a pleasurable thrum in the wake of the sensation. Kakashi arches his back as she swallows him to the hilt again. The sight of her entire head buried in his lap makes Kakashi twitch. She’s so deep between his thighs.  _ He’s _ buried so deep inside that heavenly mouth of hers. Kakashi moans as Rin runs a hand down his thigh and twirls her tongue along the underside of his shaft. He casts a cautious glance at his door, tension leaving his shoulders only briefly as he realizes there is still no one outside his door to hear him.

When Rin takes him in again, the hum of pleasure she makes breaks Kakashi’s resolve. He moans as he thrusts into her mouth, hitting her throat and making her gag. Rin removes her lips with a pop before meeting Kakashi’s eyes. She maintains eye contact as she swallows him again, all the way down.

Kakashi clutches his chair as he tries to bring the tension within him to the surface. It needs release. It’s a ticking time bomb inside him, counting on this nirvana Rin delivers him to. Rin meets Kakashi’s eyes again as if reading his mind. Her eyelids flutter as the pretty swollen lips stretched around his cock drag along his spit-slick skin. Her flushed cheeks sink around his shaft, meeting him with a pressure that pulls the last he has out of him and he blows.

“Fu–” Kakashi bites his fist, silencing himself as he shoots down Rin’s throat.

Her shining eyes go wide as Kakashi spasms and jerks forward to the forceful explosions in his body. She watches him until the sensation ebbs away and Rin is swallowing it all.

A knock breaks the moment.

Rin peels her lips from Kakashi’s cock again, licking away the last pearly white drop as she rises to her feet. Kakashi rolls his eyes and melts into his chair like molasses.

“Kakashi,” Jiraiya shoulders through the door.

Of course. Perfect time for his senior partner to walk into his office.

Kakashi spins his chair, using the wooden surface of his desk to hide where he’s still softening behind an open zipper. “Mr. Jiraiya!”

Jiraiya turns his smile from Kakashi to Rin, raising a brow as he steps forward. “Oh, hi, Rin.”

Rin blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Mr. Jiraiya. I was just bringing Kakashi lunch.”

“Oh?” Jiraiya laughs heartily as he hands a file over to Kakashi. “Shouldn’t it be  _ him _ feeding  _ you? _ What kind of boyfriend even are you, Kakashi?”

Kakashi takes the file with a scowl, hoping the heat on his cheeks isn’t as apparent as Rin’s. “Need something from me?”

“Yeah,” Jiraiya says absently, his eyes tracking Rin’s movements as she leans over Kakashi to kiss his cheek with those soft, swollen lips, and then straightens her jacket. “Yeah, um. Monday’s docket. Check for me we’ve got all the paperwork prepared for those cases, will ya?”

“Bye, Kakashi,” Rin says, avoiding eye contact with Jiraiya as she heads to the door. “Enjoy your lunch.”

“Today’s a night shift at the hospital, right?” Kakashi calls as he opens the new file on his desk.

As Rin answers, “I’ll see you in the morning,” in lieu of directly saying yes, Kakashi steals Jiraiya’s moment of distraction to straighten his zipper and adjust himself.

“Mr. Jiraiya,” Kakashi says as he skims the file on his desk for all the pertinent case details, “eyes please.”

He doesn’t have to look up to know Jiraiya is eyeing his girlfriend’s ass as she leaves and closes the door behind her. As Kakashi enters client names in his computer, he wonders where this tick of annoyance he’s feeling comes from. It makes him feel protective to think of another man thinking of Rin sexually. And yet, it doesn’t bother him knowing Obito  _ fucked _ his girlfriend. It’s because he knows Obito loves Rin, he reasons. He’s only okay with it because it’s not the same as some old man undressing her with his eyes from across the room. He can throw logic around as much as he wants to - he’s good at it. But he knows the truth. None of this can excuse the fact that he  _ likes _ the thought of Rin and Obito.

Just thinking of the two of them together as he reads through the dates and testimonies on his screen has his cock twitching and leaking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated


	6. Obito

When Obito bursts through the back door of the coffee house past noon, Kushina is clearly in no mood for his unfiltered joy parading into the place. She snaps a fiery glare Obito’s way, clutching the counter with white-knuckled fingers. 

Obito’s heart is still soaring to heights that even Kushina at her scariest cannot reach. Rin _loves_ him. Obito can’t be brought down by anything today. Still though, he knows not to step on Kushina’s toes, if only because this can always come back to bite him in the ass when he’s not flying so high.

“Hi, Kushina,” he says, grinning from ear to ear as he meets her at the counter and ties on an apron. “Thanks for covering for me this morning. If there’s a shift you want me to take for you later in the week, let m–”

“Oh, there _will_ be,” Kushina says, already collecting her oversized bag from beneath the counter. She ceases her hasty departure to shoot a suspicious glare over her shoulder. “How did things go with Rin?”

Obito’s heart sings in response to that question, and he’s pretty sure Kushina can hear it. He can’t admit to Kushina that he went as far as making love to Rin this morning, but he also can’t hide the fact that it went very, very well. 

“She loves me, too,” Obito says, his voice sounding far away to even his own ears.

Kushina’s blue eyes narrow into knife-like slits. “You _didn’t.”_

Obito scratches his head, discomforted. “Did what?”

“No way!” Kushina drops her bag, and as it lands at her feet with a thump and flutter of canvas, she steps forward and slaps Obito’s shoulder. “You _fucked_ her! How the hell’d you manage that one?”

“Kushina!” Obito says through gritted teeth as he shoots a glance over his shoulder at the old ladies talking over coffee at one of their tables. “My customers!”

“I don’t care,” Kushina says with a dismissive shake of her head, red hair whipping around. “This is a big deal. What the hell? I thought you were just going to _tell_ her.”

“I did,” Obito insists as he crosses his arms, feeling his shoulder throb from Kushina’s monster punch as he steps away from her. “That’s-that’s all that happened.”

“Don’t try to lie to me.” Kushina pins Obito with a warning glare. “You had sex. I can see it written all over your positively- _glowing_ face.”

“Kushina,” Obito growls, trying to turn his attention to an approaching customer.

Kushina seizes his wrist with an iron grasp. “What about Kakashi?”

Obito tugs, but Kushina doesn’t budge. “What _about_ Kakashi?”

Kushina gasps. “He doesn’t know. When are you planning on telling your buddy about this? You little homewrecker.”

“It’s not like that!” Obito snaps, finally able to tug free of Kushina’s grasp.

“Hey, can I get–”

“No!” Kushina snaps at the customer over Obito’s shoulder. She grits her teeth as she catches sight of something overhead. “I’m going to leave because I am _not_ leaving Minato alone to pick our wedding cake flavors. But you!” She shoves a finger under Obito’s nose. “You are not going to destroy the best thing Rin’s ever had going for her. I don’t care if you are her best friend. You know what? Actually, _you_ are compromised. I am stepping in as maid of honor’s best friend while her ex-bestie is too busy thinkin’ with his dick!”

“I just want to order a–”

“Shut up and wait!” Obito growls over his shoulder, incensed by Kushina’s accusations. “And Kushina,” he says as he turns back to her, “it’s not like that with Rin. We talked it all out.”

“Oh?” Kushina snorts as she breaks eye contact to retrieve her bag and hitch it over her shoulder. “And what does Kakashi have to say about it?”

Obito opens his mouth, but freezes when thoughts of Kakashi’s opinion hit him like a ton of bricks. He’s spent the whole morning actively _not_ thinking about Kakashi. What Kakashi will have to say about this...can’t be anything good. He’s going to know eventually. Even if Obito and Rin decide to keep it from him, he’ll figure it out. Educated lawyer asshole he is, he’s too damn smart for his own good.

“That’s what I thought,” Kushina says with a conceited huff. “Some friend _you_ are.”

Obito scoffs. As Kushina turns away, swinging her hair behind her, Obito rubs his hand beneath his chin, trying to ward off encroaching negative thoughts, but no amount of vigorous rubbing of his stubble is going to make him forget about how he’s possibly blown his friendship with Kakashi. For all the hours he’ll spend working the coffee shop until close, he’s going to be thinking of how in the hell he and Rin will handle this. 

No matter what Rin wants to do, Obito knows he _has_ to confess to Kakashi. His own conscience won’t let him deceive Kakashi any further. It sours this whole beautiful thing he has with Rin when he thinks about it. It’s far too perfect for him to let anything get in the way. Obito has to let Kakashi know as soon as possible that Rin is not his anymore. He needs to break the news softly and give Kakashi the apology he deserves in order for Kakashi to be able to see reason and agree that Rin is meant to be with Obito, not him. 

He doesn’t expect Kakashi to see eye to eye with him. He doubts Kakashi will still want to be friends once they’ve had this conversation. 

That’s the part that scares Obito worse than any fear of being caught.

* * *

When he hears Pakkun’s gruff bark respond to his knock from the other side of the door, Obito feels his pulse skyrocket. Maybe this is a bad idea. This _is_ a terrible idea. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, and now he’s realizing just how monumentally he’s fucked up by coming here this evening. How can he even claim to be a friend when he’s taking from Kakashi someone as special as Rin?

He massages his forehead where the blood seems to be rushing the most with a dull throb, and turns from the door. That’s when it clicks open.

“Rin’s not here.”

“I know,” Obito heaves a breath, his resolve restored at hearing the bitterness in Kakashi’s voice. “I’m here to see _you.”_

When he turns to face Kakashi, the only responses Obito gets are a withering glare from Kakashi and a low growl from the furry companion at his feet.

“I know,” Kakashi coos to Pakkun before crouching down to scoop him in one arm. “You want to bite him, don’t you?”

“Kakashi,” Obito says, trying in vain to pull Kakashi’s attention from Pakkun’s scrunchy wrinkled face. “I thought we could hang out like usual, you know?”

Kakashi eyes him, and just when Obito thinks he’s going to agree, Kakashi frowns. “I’m a little tired for games. Maybe some other time.”

“But hey!” Obito lunges forward as Kakashi starts closing the door. “I ordered us a pizza!”

“You did what?”

“Yeah,” Obito nods, happy to have given Kakashi pause and relieved he thought ahead for once, “it should be here soon. Come on,” Obito coaxes when Kakashi still looks doubtful. “I need another chance to kick your ass.”

“Kick my ass?” Kakashi says dully before giving a lazy shrug and withdrawing into the apartment. He lets the door hang open. “Fine.”

Obito sighs as he follows Kakashi inside. The brightly-lit foyer instantly gives him flashes of vivid memories of pressing up against Rin here to taste her sweet lips. It makes him want to apologize as his gaze drifts to Kakashi’s back and the accusing beady glare he’s receiving from Pakkun over Kakashi’s shoulder. His guilt weighs even heavier when he passes the open door to the guest room where he’d made love with Rin, where he finds a new bed assembled in place of the air mattress they’d used. He wants to say he shouldn’t have come onto her so blatantly last night, but now recalling his intimate morning with Rin, he knows he absolutely _should_ have.

“What kind of game are you playing now?” Kakashi mumbles.

Obito bites his lip, feeling like he’s been caught. If Kakashi is already onto him - no, if Kakashi is referring to _any_ game that doesn’t involve buttons, this is about last night, not this morning. Except, that wasn’t a game. This would be a great time for Obito to apologize about that. He can’t, though. He’s not sorry. Maybe he isn’t really here to apologize. He’s here to confess. He _expected_ his confession and apology to be one in the same, but as he comes to realize that it won’t be, it only makes this more difficult.

“Hm?” Kakashi says before glancing over his shoulder.

With a shuddering breath, Obito gestures toward Kakashi’s console spread on the floor of the living room. “Same as usual, of course! I need to beat you at your record.”

“Are you still on about that?” Kakashi grumbles as he lowers himself to the carpet, dropping Pakkun by his side. “Just give it up already. You’re dead last.”

“Hey.” Obito bites his tongue short of saying he’s the winner in _this_ game. That is _not_ what he needs to say if he’s going to take this visit in the right direction.

“Here,” Kakashi says as he hands Obito a controller, receiving a lick from his pug as his hand hovers over him. “You set it up for us if you want to win so badly.”

* * *

With several newly undefeated rounds under his belt, Kakashi is looking pretty complacent beside Obito as he finishes off the last slice of pizza. It’s a sharp contrast to the growing anxiety Obito’s been experiencing throughout their evening. Obito grinds his teeth and clenches the controller in his hands as he realizes it’s getting late. He can’t stay much longer without a valid excuse for why he’s hanging around so long. He _has_ to say what he’s come here to say.

“Kakashi,” he says, at first so quiet that Kakashi keeps playing without hearing him. “Kakashi?”

“Hm?” Kakashi says absently.

“I slept with Rin.”

Obito holds his breath. He can’t _believe_ he said it. Kakashi blinks, pauses the game, and sets down his controller with measured movements.

“I...couldn’t keep it from you,” Obito rambles, growing more anxious, before adding defensively, “but it’s true, you know. We’re in love.”

Kakashi turns to reveal the rare sight of his heavy-lidded eyes going wide with awe, and a forward-leaning posture that forecasts aggressive movement. Obito recoils, bracing himself for pain. Kakashi is going to _hit_ him. He’s going to hit him or he’s going to grapple Obito to the floor until something is wrenched in a way that hurts worse than a punch. Either way, there's going to be pain.

Obito feels the press of Kakashi’s chest against his at the same time as warm, solid arms wrap around his back. Obito gasps and raises his hands belatedly to defend himself, but all that comes next is a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you,” Kakashi says in his ear, “for telling me.”

Obito exhales into Kakashi’s shoulder. His brows pinch together as he tries to make sense of Kakashi’s reaction. Only a lunatic would _thank_ his friend for sleeping with his girlfriend. _For_ _telling him,_ he’d said…

“Wait.” Obito shoves away, finding the arms wrapped around him resistant before they finally release. “You knew?”

Kakashi nods and hums as he settles back into a sitting position. “Rin and I tell each other everything. I’m just surprised that _you‘re_ telling me. Honestly, I thought you were too much of a coward to come clean on your own.”

_Coward?_

“Hey!”

“You’re not, though,” Kakashi admits with a soft smile that throws Obito off-guard. “I’m not mad about you and Rin.”

“You’re–” _he’s not?_ “What?”

Kakashi shrugs. “It's okay.”

“Kakashi, I don’t think you understand.”

“I understand perfectly. You two are in love.” He shrugs. “Who am I to come between that?”

Obito scratches his head. He’s at a loss for words. He’s hoping for Kakashi to say something more, because he honestly doesn’t know how to proceed from here. Kakashi _knows_ how in love Obito and Rin are. He seems to accept it, unless he’s lying. Obito is also well aware that _he_ hasn’t been mistaken this past month. Kakashi is definitely in love with Rin. He can’t just be okay with her moving on without him.

“Of course,” Kakashi adds with that smug smile that awakens warning signs in Obito, “I hope you don’t think you’re going to come between me and Rin.”

“Of course I fucking am!” Obito yells, shooting to his feet. “I already have!”

Kakashi answers with a conceited huff and unpauses his game. He resumes play as if this conversation isn’t happening. Obito shakes his head. There is something wrong with the way Kakashi functions. This guy doesn’t seem to know how society works. The _both_ of them can’t be with Rin.

Obito pinches his brows together so hard it hurts as he performs a mental rewind of his day which started with making sweet love to Rin this morning. He recalls witnessing her in bed with Kakashi the night before, just after Obito had come onto her more strongly than intended after drinking away his sorrows over her rejection, which had only happened because he’d confessed his feelings to her and she’d...she’d answered…

“She’s not leaving you,” he realizes aloud.

The roll of Kakashi’s eyes is palpable without Obito even having to look his way. 

She was never leaving Kakashi. Obito can’t even fault Rin for this. It isn’t like she _tried_ to mislead him. She had already told him the truth. When she confessed her love to Obito, her ‘I’m in love with you too’ sounded to Obito’s naive ears like it was in addition to the love _he_ felt for her. Now, Obito hears her words in his mind and all he can hear is that she was telling him she loves him _too_ \- in addition to Kakashi. 

Obito swallows down the lump forming in his throat, willing away the panic he feels trying to surface. This doesn’t have to be terrible news. They can work this out between the three of them...maybe…possibly.

“You wouldn’t even be in this position,” Kakashi tells Obito without tearing his gaze from the screen or his busy fingers from the controller, “if I hadn’t told Rin to tell you how she feels, by the way. So you’re welcome.”

Obito grunts. “What?”

Kakashi gives Obito a speaking look. Obito’s jaw drops as he realizes Kakashi is telling the truth. Maybe he isn’t saying it in the _best_ way (he always has to find a way to rub things in), but this means Kakashi risked everything he had with Rin so Obito wouldn’t lose his chance with the girl of his dreams. Obito growls away his frustration. He can’t even bring himself to be angry with Kakashi’s attitude. His appreciation for what Kakashi’s done for him drowns out any negative feelings he’s having. Kakashi _wants_ Rin and Obito to be together. It’s possibly the kindest, most selfless thing anyone has ever done for Obito. 

Obito reaches forward, touching Kakashi’s shoulder, giving it a tender squeeze. Just the _contact_ with Kakashi brings an unbidden smile to Obito’s face. Kakashi turns his head from the screen, the controller going limp in his hands as he meets Obito’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Obito says. Butterflies dance in his stomach while he witnesses for the second time this evening the rare phenomenon of Kakashi’s soft smile. “Really, Kakashi. I...don’t even know how this is supposed to go, but just knowing you and Rin are willing to make this work between the three of us...that you’re doing this for _me–”_

“And Rin,” Kakashi interrupts. “Obito. She loves you.”

Hearing those words out of Kakashi’s mouth feels like a shot of adrenaline. Obito can even see in this moment what Rin sees in Kakashi, how she can love him so deeply, so quickly. It makes his next words come as easy as breathing.

“She loves you too, Kakashi.”


	7. Rin

Rin arrives home after a long shift to find Pakkun nosing at an empty pizza box and video game controllers spread out on her living room floor. She supposes Kakashi had company during the evening, but doesn’t want to speculate about who it was for fear of stressing herself over the possibilities of confrontation. All she wants is to feel the comfort of Kakashi wrapped around her. 

She leaves the mess for her boyfriend to handle later and wastes no time trading her scrubs for an oversized shirt from his drawers and crawling into bed. She wants to come down from the strain of watching people going through some of the worst experiences in their lives and replace that feeling with the comfort she has here.

She finds Kakashi bundled in their sheets. It’s so easy to pull his arm over top of her as she peels back the blankets and snuggles into the comfortable groove made by his bent knees and head turned toward her. Her back slots right in line with his chest and abdomen, and as Rin wiggles in deeper and wraps the blanket around them both, something prods into her backside. With a pleased moan, she wiggles closer and is elated when Kakashi subconsciously rolls his hips forward, meeting her with that morning wood. She’s tired, but she hasn’t settled her nerves yet enough for sleep. This is _just_ the thing to relax her. Rin grinds against him, biting her lip as she imagines how it’ll feel when he fills her up.

“Rin,” Kakashi groans, his grumpy reprimand muffled by his pillow.

“You have to get up soon anyway,” Rin coaxes, guiding his hand to slip across her breasts covered in soft cotton. “Might as well start the day right.”

Kakashi curls his fingers around the swell of her breast as his breath flutters the hairs at the back of her neck. Rin knows he’s interested, even if the heaviness of his exhale suggests he’s feeling put out by his early awakening.

“Tired,” Kakashi grumbles, predictably.

“Then why don’t you just lay back,” Rin suggests as she rolls into him. She reaches between their bodies to stroke his cock through the slit in his boxers, finding it thick, veiny, and sliding willingly into her grasp, “and let me do the work.”

When Rin looks up the line of his body to meet Kakashi’s eyes in the dawning light, Kakashi cracks one eye open to meet her gaze. “Well...if you insist.”

Rin hums as Kakashi rolls flat on his back and lets her sling her leg over to straddle him. She holds his cock like a lever to gently guide his hips to lay right where she wants them, flat between her thighs. She’s already wet, feeling the slickness between her folds where she’s naked beneath her borrowed t-shirt. It only takes the slightest shift of her hips to slide that moisture over Kakashi’s tip and pull a shuddering breath from him. 

It’s so beautiful, the way his eyelids flutter. The shadows of his lashes cast striations under the pale lines of his bangs. His lips part just enough for Rin to admire the curve of his Cupid’s bow. Rin pulls her shirt overhead and tosses it away before giving Kakashi’s boxers a quick tug, just enough to free his cock without making a mess of them. Because she _will_ make a mess of him. She can already feel herself dripping at the thought of taking him inside her.

“Kakashi,” she whispers reverently before sinking her hips.

She feels the spread as her folds envelop him and then that overwhelming stretch that follows makes her question how he _ever_ fits. It’s so much, making Rin bow forward and brace her hand on the mattress as she sinks against her body’s tight resistance. The pressure of her forward lean stimulates her clit, making that bundle of nerves _sing._ Rin digs her fingers into rumpled sheets as she swerves her hips forward. With a gratified moan, she completely seats herself on Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi’s chest arches beneath her while his head sinks back into the pillow. Struck by his beauty, Rin reaches forward with her free hand to tweak his hard nipple prominent against the pale canvas of his muscled chest.

“Rin,” Kakashi growls as he meets her next grind with a thrust of his own.

“Ah-ah,” Rin warns with a teasing smile. “You...wanted...” she gasps and arches as sliding her knees apart results in sparks of pleasure traveling up her spine. _“...me_ to do the work.”

Like a good boy, Kakashi stops moving. Rin shifts her hips forward, stroking him with her walls, feeling the tip of his cock hit that deep spot that makes blind pleasure dwarf all her other senses. Her breath hitches as she catches that spot again. She wants to ride Kakashi exactly like this until this note of tension she’s found escalates into a goddamn symphony.

Rin folds forward, pressing against her clit, rewarding Kakashi as well as herself by grinding deeper into the sensation pressing against her walls. She chases the sparks that come with her movements as her breasts press against Kakashi’s pale skin. She dips her head low to swirl her tongue around one of his pebbled nipples. Then she sucks on it, enjoying the way it makes Kakashi moan and throb inside her. 

Rin rolls her hips forward again, happy to discover she knows exactly where to find that spot now. She pinches the sharp edge of her teeth around Kakashi’s nipple before sitting up with a gasp, propping her hand on his sternum and using his strong body as support to ride him in a steady rhythm to the mounting sensation. Kakashi’s eyes are fixated on her, watching her naked body undulate above him. His chest heaves faster and faster beneath her splayed fingers.

“Rin, Rin.” He clenches his eyes shut, writhing away from Rin’s deepening grind. “I’m - cl-clo–”

The next spark of sensation makes something snap inside her. Rin’s jaw drops. The feeling jets from her core to her limbs at the same instant she hears Kakashi’s moan and feels the pulse of his climax. Before she knows it, she’s cried out louder than she _ever_ has and the waves of shudders starting in her core travel through her quaking thighs and dismantle the support of her rigid arm. Her fingernails remain anchored deep in Kakashi’s bruising flesh. Through her fingertips, she can feel the vibration of his heart pounding as the waves subside and she rides them out with the final slow swerves of her hips. Beneath the sounds of her own ragged breaths, she hears Kakashi’s satisfied sigh.

“Wow,” Kakashi says at length, blinking up at her. “Good morning.”

Rin raises a curious brow. _“Is_ it a good morning?”

She’s still dazed with pleasure, even as she feels the downward spiral caused by thoughts of their current situation. She doesn’t know how they’ll explain their situation to Obito. She doesn’t know if Kakashi and Obito will be able to get along like this. 

Kakashi nods into his chest and lifts Rin by the hips. He sweeps her to his side and kisses her lips, pressing chastely but lingering long enough for Rin to feel his warmth linger when he pulls away.

“I talked to Obito,” he assures her as they rest here a moment, in a quiet huddle between rustled sheets with the smell of sex hanging over them. He trails a finger between Rin’s cleavage, taking the sweat from her skin before he meets her eyes. “There’s nothing for you to worry about.”

He turns, climbing out of bed without elaboration. Rin lets her head fall into her pillow as she watches Kakashi shimmy his boxers back into place. She wonders how he managed to work things out with Obito. It feels surreal. She can’t wrap her head around Obito and Kakashi both loving her, both willing to let her love each of them without complaint or jealousy. It feels like too much. It feels like more than she deserves.

* * *

Once she’s dressed again in her stolen t-shirt and a fresh pair of panties, Rin only needs a glass of water by her bedside before she can find the rest she needs. Kakashi is already showering to head into the office. He won’t be home until the end of the workday. She’s going to miss him, she realizes, as she fills a glass at the kitchen tap. She _already_ misses Obito.

“Good morning,” she hears over her shoulder.

Rin fumbles her glass beneath the faucet stream as warm breath and broad arms encroach her. When she catches her glass, she knows it’s Obito by the feel of his lips pressing against her cheek and the security of his arms wrapped around her waist.

“O-Obito,” Rin cries as she nuzzles into his kiss and twists the faucet off. “What are you doing here? Did you sleep over?”

“Kakashi didn’t tell you?” Obito complains, pulling away to meet her eyes.

“No,” Rin says, smiling apologetically when his displeasure becomes clear.

“At _least_ tell me he told you we talked.”

Rin wraps her arms over Obito’s, locking them to her waist. She doesn’t know why Kakashi didn’t tell her Obito is here. She supposes she didn’t give him much of a chance. Rin grimaces as she recalls how loud she’d cried out in the heat of the moment, how Kakashi’s scent must be embedded in her skin for Obito to notice. If Kakashi steps out of the room to find them like this, Rin will feel caught just as red-handed by _him._ But...she supposes now there’s no reason to hide - either from Obito that she’s been intimate with Kakashi this morning _or_ from Kakashi how much she cherishes Obito’s loving embrace and doesn’t want him to let go.

“He...told me you’re...good now,” Rin says as she sifts through her whirlwind of thoughts.

“Hm, yeah,” Obito murmurs. “Did _something_ right.”

Rin peers sideways at Obito, who seems content to just breathe her in, nuzzle his soft lips in the crook of her neck, and hold her here. She’s already surprised that Kakashi and Obito were able to make amends so quickly. But for him to stay over...Rin feels like she’s missing something. They must be getting along _much_ better than she thought possible.

Obito and Kakashi. Rin shakes her head. Whatever could’ve happened to change things last night is difficult to picture, though they’ve clearly made significant headway from the abrasive attitudes they held toward each other when they first met. It reminds Rin that she still has so much to learn about Kakashi, the man for whom she instantly fell head over heels. The change also assures her that Obito’s matured from the childhood friend she’s always known. 

Kakashi and Obito must care for each other enough to put up with sharing her. Rin knows neither of them would ever settle for this situation with a random other man. As a yawn is pulled from her, Rin reaches for her water. All of this thinking reminds her of how tired she is. That last performance in bed with Kakashi stole the remnants of her energy. Her feet are aching. She’s been on them for hours. Obito is practically holding her up. 

But she wants to kiss him. 

She hazards a wary glance down the hall toward her bedroom. As a feeling of sudden uncertainty rises up, she turns her eyes down into her glass and drinks from it, moistening her throat and dry lips. Then, settling on the decision that she _needs_ to stop feeling like she has something to hide here, Rin offers the glass to Obito over her shoulder and turns into his warmth.

Obito wraps his strong fingers around Rin’s, grounding her as he takes the glass to his lips. Rin breathes deeply as she watches his puckered lips pull water. Through the glare, the line of Obito’s Adam’s apple rises with his audible gulp. As Obito drops the glass away and meets her eyes, Rin licks her lips. She doesn’t have to do anything more to coax Obito into a kiss. 

Their lips touch as Rin suffers a final moment of hesitation and pulls away, but then Obito stretches to slide the empty glass on the counter and that shift away from her overwhelms Rin with the urgent need to seize him before she might lose contact. As Obito pivots Rin by the waist to face him, she presses her lips to his. He slots their hot mouths together again and again like he’s been waiting for this. Rin marvels at how well they fit together, how right this feels, how long Obito must’ve been waiting for her to give into these feelings.

As Rin sighs into their kiss, Obito slides his tongue along Rin’s and caresses needy fingers around her waist. She has to resist to prevent herself from turning her sigh into another yawn. After a few more languid sweeps with his tongue, Obito breaks the kiss but holds their embrace. Rin leans into him, finding the support just as much a necessity as it is a comfort.

Obito kisses her forehead. “You need to get some rest.”

“Right,” Rin nods easily, rubbing away the pressure pulsing in her tired eyes. “I’ll need the energy if I’m going to deal with Kushina later this afternoon.”

Obito cocks his head and meets her eyes. “This afternoon?”

Rin rolls her eyes with a smile. “Wedding dress shopping, Obito.”

“Right,” Kakashi’s voice breaks into their conversation as he appears from down the hall, “you have that today, don’t you?”

Rin tenses as his heavy-lidded gaze lands on her wrapped in Obito’s arms. With dark circles under his striking eyes and his shoes dragging across the tile, he looks about as tired as Rin feels, though _he’s_ freshly showered and on his way out of bed while _she’s_ on her way back in it. When Kakashi glances to Obito and back to Rin, the tension melts from Rin’s shoulders. Kakashi looks so easygoing, it’s hard for Rin _not_ to be. This is okay. They’re okay.

As if reading Rin’s thoughts, Obito proves it to her by kissing her chastely on the lips, right in front of Kakashi. Then he turns toward Kakashi. “Good morning.”

Kakashi looks Obito up and down. “Hey.”

Obito takes a deep breath. “I need to get going too. Coffee houses don’t run themselves.”

“Obviously,” Kakashi grumbles.

Rin smiles as Obito groans about Kakashi’s teasing. She can’t help admiring the two of them getting along together. They probably played video games all night after making amends. They probably cleared the air, possibly had a fight (though she doubts it or the living room would’ve been even more in shambles than the way she found it), and then Kakashi suggested Obito stay overnight since he was already here and they had the new spare bed made up. It was convenient. They’re...amicable. It’s better than Rin could ask for. Considering that they’re sharing her love, it’s _more_ than she’d ever ask for. 

Rin won’t bother them with prying about their evening. At least she won’t now, because right now...she’s too tired for the avalanche of conversation she might open with her questions.

* * *

Even after hours to sleep and prepare herself, Rin isn’t ready for the avalanche of conversation she _does_ receive later at the bridal shop. She takes a deep breath during the peaceful moment Kushina stops griping about wanting to fire her reception hall planner to return to the dressing room and throw a few more gowns at the consultant. 

Kushina doesn’t like satin. She doesn’t want anything with long sleeves. She wants to wear white, but not _white-white._ For some reason, she expects _Rin_ to be some sort of authority on wedding gown fashion. Rin has never been particular about any form of fashion. Her thoughts have certainly never ventured into wedding apparel territory. She’s flustered at just the thought. Now with Kakashi and Obito, she doesn’t know if a wedding could even exist in her future. She doubts it. And the thought doesn’t hurt because _nothing_ can be better than what she has now.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am,” she sighs aloud before realizing Kushina has returned to her side.

Kushina eyes her over a spray of tulle fluffing out from the gown folded over her arm. “How lucky _are_ you? Is this about you and Obito?”

Rin gulps, humiliated at being discovered and put on the spot. There’s _no chance_ Kushina is going to let this go. And what does Kushina know about her and Obito? Did Obito tell her? Rin doubts he would...she also doubts he’d be able to hide anything from Kushina. Just like _she_ can’t right now. Rin grinds her teeth and tries not to groan as Kushina’s keen eyes bore into her. She supposes she can _try_ to hide it.

Rin tugs the dress from Kushina’s arms. _“This_ one is beautiful!”

“It’s shit,” Kushina says, indicating with a dismissive flick of her chin for the consultant behind Rin to take it back. The consultant does, shedding Rin of the one thing she has to hide behind. “I’ll find the right one. We just need to keep looking. Always consider more options.”

As Kushina turns for the racks, Rin enjoys a moment of respite. Maybe she’s managed to distract Kushina from prying into her love life. But then after sliding hangers rapidly down the rack, Kushina casts a glance over her shoulder.

“Now, Rin,” she says with a leer, “which one is _your_ right choice? Or have you decided yet?”

“Uh, both?” Rin grimaces, not having intended to let it just slip out like that.

Kushina freezes in place. She turns her head slowly, then her body follows, taking with her the hanger bearing her latest gown pick. “Both?”

Rin bites her lip and looks away from Kushina’s penetrating blue eyes. She shakes her head, but can’t form the words to tell Kushina she doesn’t understand. She has to get this over with - and hopefully never have this conversation again. Rin closes her eyes as she wills her body to cooperate. She needs her stomach to stop with this sinking feeling, she needs her knees to stabilize, and she needs her heart to stop hammering so hard she can barely hear her own thoughts. When she feels she’s satisfied those conditions, she meets Kushina’s gaze and gives her a solid nod.

Kushina blinks. “Kakashi... _and_ Obito?”

“Yes,” Rin breathes, eyes darting over her shoulders for signs of the consultant’s return. “Yes, okay?”

Kushina’s jaw drops. “You get to have _two_ boyfriends? That’s not fair.”

“Fair?” Rin laughs.

Kushina pats the padded chaise beside them, leading Rin to join her as she sets the gown beside her and the exquisite fabric overflows into her lap. “Tell me how this works.”

Rin follows, shaking her head. “I-I don’t know how it works. It’s...very new. We’re figuring things out as we go, I guess.”

“So Kakashi knows about Obito,” Kushina drawls, playing with the netted tulle in her face as Rin sits beside her, “and Obito is good with you not leaving Kakashi?”

Rin points her eyes above them to the shimmering crystal chandelier as she considers whether all of that is really true. She supposes it is. She nods. “Yes. But please don’t t–” Rin bites her cheek. Who is she kidding? Kushina’s _going_ to tell Minato. “Please tell Minato to keep this discreet. I don’t know if Kakashi wants this getting around the firm.”

“Shit,” Kushina says with a cock of her head, slapping the fabric out of her face. “We’ll keep it secret, fine. But how do _I_ get into that situation?”

Rin raises a brow. “You want someone besides Minato?”

“No,” Kushina groans, as if annoyed by her own preference. “I don’t. But maybe I can talk him into a threesome some time after we’re married.” She snaps her gaze to Rin. “What’s _that_ like?”

Rin gasps and immediately flushes. “Kushina! We haven’t had a–”

“Would you like to try that on?”

Rin seals her lips just short of uttering ‘threesome’ right in front of the consultant hovering over Kushina. Her heart is racing again. She can’t believe Kushina would make such an assumption. When Rin shifts her gaze from the smiling painted lips of the consultant to Kushina, she hisses through her teeth. Kushina is absolutely beaming. She looks like she’s about to burst out laughing. The consultant raises a brow at Kushina, clearly confused by her amusement at Rin’s expense. Rin takes a deep breath, praying Kushina isn’t about to lay out the situation.

Kushina blinks slowly at Rin before turning her attention to the consultant. “Sure. Put it in the room for me? And maybe you can grab me a couple more like it.”

“Of course,” the consultant regains her composure with fluttering lashes as she takes the hanger from Kushina’s hand. “It’ll be waiting for you in your dressing room, Miss Uzumaki.”

“Miss Uzumaki,” Kushina repeats wistfully before kicking her feet out gracefully and tucking them together beneath the chaise. “Soon I’ll be Mrs. Namikaze. Can you believe that?”

Rin smiles. “Yes, I can. You and Minato are perfect together.”

Kushina presses her lips together as she eyes Rin. “And I always thought there was _one_ perfect person out there for everyone.”

Rin blinks rapidly. “Uh…” she can feel that heat rushing back into her cheeks as Kushina’s gaze becomes approving. “I used to think that, too.”

Kushina purses her lips. “No threesomes though, huh?”

“No,” Rin says with a smile.

Kushina shrugs as she stands. “I’d give that a try if I was you. You never know. Those boys are weird enough to agree to _this_ crazy situation. They might even be into it.”

As Rin stands with her, she catches Kushina shivering. Rin licks her lips at the thoughts Kushina’s planted in her mind. She can’t deny that it makes something tingle inside her, too. She’s never thought of Kakashi and Obito _together_ before. Just the thought of them kissing and bending into each other makes Rin’s endorphins surge. This is the missing piece. This is why she feels not enough, lacking, incapable of fulfilling them. She wants _so badly_ for them to be happy and how can she reciprocate the happiness they’ve given her if she’ll never be enough on her own for the both of them? She still feels like this isn’t fair to them. But she also knows it’s up to Obito and Kakashi to decide whether they want anything more than tolerance from each other, no one else. Rin can’t _possibly_ suggest to them what Kushina’s proposing.

The worst thing about this, she keeps thinking as she follows Kushina to the dressing room, watches the bride-to-be model a dazzling mermaid-style champagne gown in the mirror with a smile that could light up any room, and later joins her at the register, is that Rin doesn’t even know who to anticipate going home to from here. She doesn’t know if she should go to Obito’s, since she spent more time with Kakashi recently, or maybe she should return to her own apartment with Kakashi. Either way, she’ll feel like she’s giving someone the short end of the stick.

In the end, the choice is not hers. She’s called into the hospital on her way to her car, summoned to relieve another nurse who’s called in sick from her unit. Tsunade will not tolerate tardiness or distraction while Rin’s on the job, and she’s certainly not the type of supervising doctor Rin intends to piss off. 

She has to push her personal matters aside for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I can see Kushina being over the top with a massive bridal gown, she would look fierce in a mermaid. I am already having more fun with the wedding aspect of this fic than anticipated.


	8. Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been replying to any comments on this story and I’m sorry if any of you have been waiting on one! I replied to every single comment on the first story in this series and now I needed a little reprieve from that extra task. But I am LOVING the commentary I’m getting from you and want to thank you all so much for following along and letting me know what you like ❤️

Waking up alone in bed feels strange.

Kakashi’s become used to, in this short week, the feeling of the mattress shifting when Rin crawls in after a night shift. He’s used to wrapping himself around her on mornings when she’s not at the hospital. He’s been sleeping alone for so long, it's hard to believe how quickly a cold bed and no one to hold has become a foreign feeling to wake up to. 

He gasps when he realizes that Rin _should_ be home. But as soon as he shoots up to a sitting position, Kakashi remembers hearing the creak of their front door while he slept, the jingle of Pakkun’s collar as he ran out to greet her, the weight and warmth of Rin’s body as she slid into bed beside him. Sunlight creeps in through his window. He glances at the clock on his nightstand to see that it’s just past eleven, approaching noon. He sighs as tension leaves his body once he realizes it’s Saturday. He would be so late right now if it was a workday. But if it’s Saturday and past ten, where _is_ Rin?

Obito.

He realizes it immediately, and without any feeling besides relief. Kakashi knows Rin’s safe and _here,_ because _now_ he remembers that second interruption of his sleep in the morning when the front door closed loudly and Pakkun once again scampered out of his room in the wake of Rin’s footsteps. Obito’s been coming over first thing every day this week when he doesn’t have to be at the coffee shop early. He just _has_ to sneak in his extra time with Rin. With a chuckle, Kakashi realizes how desperate Obito is to be with their girlfriend.

_Their_ girlfriend.

Well...if that’s the case, doesn’t Kakashi have the right to know exactly what they’re getting up to all these mornings? After all, he has to make sure Obito’s been taking good care of her. He suspects he knows what they’re doing most days _including_ today - these morning visits aren’t kept this quiet when they’re about sitting down for breakfast. There’s no sound at all carrying down the hall and filtering into his bedroom. 

Kakashi scrubs a hand down his face and then tousles his messy hair. He rallies together some energy to swing a foot out of bed and swipe his bookmarked novel from his nightstand. He’s going to go investigate. His eyes may be tired, but his deviant mind fuels him and his lips form a smile as he conjures vivid thoughts of what he might find. 

If they’re in the heat of things…

He shivers as he reaches for his door. He _wants_ to see that. Ever since seeing Obito putting his hands all over Rin in their foyer, Kakashi hasn’t been able to stop thinking about seeing them together again. He can only imagine how intense it’ll be when they’re fucking, when they’re loose and open and honest with each other as they must be by now. The only question is whether they’re open to the idea of letting Kakashi play witness to it.

Out in the hall, he finds Pakkun curled against his door. As Kakashi shoves the door open, sliding Pakkun’s limp body across the carpet to get by, Pakkun gives him a look that seems to beg Kakashi to let it go. As if _Pakkun_ knows what Kakashi should do. 

Kakashi meets Pakkun’s beady black eyes with contempt. He knows what he’s doing now is unorthodox, but it doesn’t change the fact that he wants what he wants. Everyone here already knows he wants Rin. He wants Rin and Obito to be together. Anything else he wants is _his_ concern. As he passes Pakkun to make his way down the hall to the closed door of the guest room, Kakashi feels heat coil in his gut. He hopes Obito won’t get pissed off and turn him away. He hopes his suspicion is right that Rin will be turned on by this idea. He reaches the door. He knocks.

When he cracks it open without waiting for a response, he’s not surprised to hear soft panting and the creak of the bed springs. Two bodies are spread across the comforter, cast in soft shadows. Obito covers Rin’s naked body, the broad expanse of his flexing bare back exposed to Kakashi’s eyes. A smattering of clothing surrounds them on the carpet. Their lips are pressed together, and when they part, glossy tongues intertwine under a beam of sunlight pouring in through the slatted blinds.

“Morning,” Kakashi greets softly.

Obito stiffens. Kakashi sees the rigid line of his spine surrounded by walls of tense muscle. Rin turns her gaze to Kakashi, breaking their kiss to gaze at him with wide, surprised eyes. Kakashi knows he has to be careful in his approach. The prickle in the atmosphere tells him he’s already on his way to being thrown out. But just _seeing_ them like this has already made his need to stay so much stronger than it was outside this room.

He opens his book, sets his eyes on the pages, and walks to the only other piece of furniture they’ve thrown in this room aside from the new bed - a simple wooden chair. It’s been left here against the wall, so that’s where he takes his seat with careful movements, well aware of the eyes drilling into him. 

He flips his page before peering over it. “Mind if I watch?”

Obito’s jaw drops. To Rin’s credit, she only lets her swollen lips part briefly before pulling them into a smile. Kakashi almost doesn’t catch her shock. But her interest is obvious. He smiles, knowing he’s got them hooked even if he’s rendered Obito speechless with his request.

“Obito,” Rin says, stroking his cheek in an attempt to steal his attention from narrowing his eyes at Kakashi, “maybe–”

“You want to _watch?”_ Obito says to Kakashi.

Kakashi cocks his head, refusing to lose his composure under Obito’s intimidating gaze. “I like the look on Rin’s face when she cums. The sounds she makes. The way her brows pinch together, the way her lips form a tight little circle, the way her whole body trembles. Don’t you?”

“Rin’s face,” Obito says, his eyes becoming heavy-lidded. “What about _my_ face?”

“I don’t know,” Kakashi hums as he flips the page. “I’ve never seen you cum before.”

He’s _acutely_ aware of the fact that he’s never seen Obito cum and as his eyes skim his page through the climax scene of the client and lawyer’s illicit affair in this book, he tries very hard not to think about the fact that he might know what that looks like soon enough.

“Obito,” Rin tries again over Obito’s groan, “what...do _you_ think?”

She shrugs, and it’s clear she has no intention of forcing Obito to a decision or coaxing him into something he may not want. It’s also clear that she wants Kakashi to watch her with her other boyfriend. Kakashi has _the best_ girlfriend.

Obito shakes his head, turning his eyes on Kakashi and back to Rin again. Kakashi feigns reading, giving Obito time to make up his mind with as little pressure as possible. In the end, Kakashi knows he’ll stay right here unless Obito is _really_ insecure about not satisfying Rin the way Kakashi can. Kakashi inclines his chin, ready to give voice to that thought and seize another avenue to tease Obito mercilessly, but the look Rin gives him immediately stops him in his tracks. He’s thankful for that as soon as that urge is snuffed. He doesn’t want to crush this electric atmosphere when they’ve barely even started yet.

With a sultry hum, Rin rolls her hips against Obito. “Come on, I’m ready.”

Kakashi bites his lip.

Obito inhales sharply as his body responds in turn. “Fuck, Rin.”

“Please do,” she laughs, coaxing him with her eyes.

Obito’s eyes dart to Kakashi but quickly return to Rin as he grinds his hips into her again. “Fine. Yes. I just need to be inside you. Kakashi, you better not say a _word.”_

Kakashi seals his lips and hides the flutter of his eyelids with a slow blink. He’s sure Obito and Rin are too deep in the sensations of their bodies coming together to notice how they excite him. Obito’s neediness is more palpable than Kakashi anticipated. For him to be willing to so quickly forget about Kakashi’s presence here, he must be _dying_ to sink himself into Rin’s tight heat. He has no self-restraint. He’s sloppy in the way he hastily fumbles with and then drops his pants around his ankles. He pulls out an erect cock Kakashi only catches a glimpse of before Rin’s thigh blocks his view. She wraps around Obito’s hip and inclines off the bed, dragging him closer with legs and arms as Obito slides his hand down her back, leaving a reddening trail from the pressure of his fingertips like a brush gliding over a canvas.

Obito lifts Rin by the ass cheek, drawing her upright against him as her breath hitches. Kakashi wouldn’t know the precise moment Obito thrusts into her if not for their eyes clenching shut at the same time, painting twin portraits of ecstasy on their faces. Kakashi exhales, quelling the twitching of his cock with restraint that seems to be slipping. His grip around the spine of his book tightens as he looks down into the pages, trying not to give away how much he enjoyed seeing the first thrust. 

There’s still so much left to see.

When he looks up from his page, Kakashi’s stomach sinks at what he finds. They’ve pivoted with Rin’s back to him. Obito’s eyes are laid on Kakashi.His chin rests on Rin’s undulating shoulder as his gaze drifts past her. Kakashi can’t look away as the look in Obito’s eyes shifts from wary curiosity to something headier. Obito lowers his lips to Rin’s skin, laving her with his slick tongue while she moans his name and grips him, but his gaze never leaves Kakashi. Kakashi exhales, blowing away the tension ebbing to the surface, but before he takes his next breath, he can already feel the tension rebuilding. 

He feels it between his legs, too. His dick’s straining against his pajama pants, nearly popping out of the front slit. He knows Obito can see it. He can’t adjust himself. He can’t bring himself to move at _all_ with Obito’s eyes so fixated on him. He can’t seem to do anything but watch the pleasure twisting Obito’s lips and pinching his brows. Regardless of how expressive he is, Obito’s eyes continue to pierce into Kakashi. Kakashi’s heart pounds and his dick throbs while he watches Obito lay Rin back at the edge of the bed, where he can thrust into her, all while keeping his gaze locked on Kakashi.

Rin gasps with Obito’s next thrust. Kakashi knows Obito’s deep, so deep inside her by the way their bodies wrap together, but that’s not the only reason she gasps. Her eyes have traveled his way. She sees the way he and Obito are looking at each other now. Kakashi worries his bottom lip between his teeth and tries to read that look in Obito’s eyes. It’s lust, clear and unmistakable, but Kakashi can’t be right about feeling like it’s directed at _him._ A moan slips out of his lips as he shivers, feeling like his skin is on fire. He hasn’t even been touched but he could get off just seeing how Obito and Rin’s curves slide together, their fingers moving to please each other, their bodies working until sweat makes their skin glisten beneath the beams of brightening sunlight streaming in.

Rin exhales, her breath as fluid as the movements of her body. “Kakashi.”

He doesn’t know what she’s trying to convey to him, but just _hearing_ her say his name makes Kakashi want to touch his neglected erection. The way Obito’s eyes light up at hearing Kakashi’s name tumble from Rin’s lips makes that temptation that much stronger. The air in the room is growing dense. Kakashi feels sweat bead at his temple. He wants to relieve some of the pressure straining between his legs, but he doesn’t dare move his free hand. He only clutches at the crisp spine of his book, which has been falling limp in his hand, and pants as Obito continues thrusting into Rin, looking at Kakashi, raising the temperature in the room. 

Rin cries out, locking her thighs high around Obito’s hips as she arches forward. Kakashi is torn between the need to see that look on her face - the one he knows so well and came here to see - and his unwillingness to break this magnetic eye contact he’s locked in with Obito. 

Obito lurches forward and parts his lips. His firm ass flexes, pronounced dimples illustrating the vigor with which he fills their girlfriend. After Rin trembles violently against Obito, Kakashi’s control breaks. The deep, throaty sound Obito makes as he finally breaks eye contact with Kakashi to clench his eyes shut makes Kakashi _desperate_ to feel something. He finally slips his hands between his legs. Maybe it’s just that the spell keeping him glued in place has finally been broken at the sight of Obito leaning over the bed, bracing his arm by Rin’s side as he completes his slowing, staggering thrusts. 

Kakashi’s fingertips dwell at his moistened tip and _just that touch_ finally tells him how hard he really is. He feels like he’s about to burst. From across the room, heavy breathing comes in slow waves. Kakashi looks up to see Obito peppering Rin’s skin with kisses, sliding his lips across her body with languid strokes. While neither of them are watching Kakashi, Kakashi slips his dick out of his pants slit and curls his fingers around his girth with a sigh. The relief he feels at that little stimulation is _immense._

“Kakashi,” Rin whispers, “Kakashi.”

Kakashi shoots her a glance, surprised to see Rin pushing Obito off of her and rising from the bed. Kakashi raises his hands as Rin slides out from Obito’s arms and approaches, all swaying curves and glowing skin, slick between her thighs. She meets Kakashi’s eyes with brown eyes glowing and pupils blown wide, her features relaxed and evident of her current state of euphoria, before dropping to the floor in front of him. 

Kakashi tucks his cock back in and against his stomach as she encroaches his space. Knowing Obito’s eyes are on them, he’s suddenly very tense. His heart skips a beat as Rin smiles up at him through pretty lashes. She curls her fingers around the arms of his chair, gliding them across where his fingertips rest. Her touch feels so good. But he’s afraid of where she’s leading with this. He had no intention of expecting anything for himself when he ventured in here.

“Rin,” he chokes out as she moves her hand to press against his aching erection, “what are y- you don’t need to–”

“I can’t leave you like this,” Rin says before pressing warm, hot lips to the emerging tip of his cock. “You look like you’re ready to explode.”

Kakashi expels a breath toward the ceiling at the exact same moment he hears a soft moan from across the room. His gaze slides slowly and discreetly to Obito. Those captivating eyes are on him again. 

No, no, no. 

He can’t cum in front of Obito. He can’t control himself whenever Rin’s lips are wrapped around his cock, her wicked tongue sending him over the edge. He isn’t prepared for this. But Rin’s lips feel _so good_ as they drag softly over his tip. Kakashi shudders at the sensation spiraling through him from that point. He suppresses the urge to shove up between Rin’s kiss-swollen lips.

“Really,” he says, grabbing the nape of her neck to softly pull her away. “I don’t nee–”

“Why don’t you shut up,” Obito says, “and let her work, Kakashi?”

Kakashi balks and snaps wide eyes toward Obito. “I–”

_“Don’t_ deny Rin what she wants.”

Kakashi shivers and sinks deeper into his seat. He’s never seen Obito look so threatening or sound so demanding. Rin takes advantage of Kakashi’s shift to grasp his cock in a moist palm and undress it as she takes it to her lips. Kakashi surrenders with a quivering exhale. He has nothing left in him to deny her. He’s powerless to deny either of them.

He tries to close his eyes as Rin smothers his cock with wet lips, slides velvet-soft cheeks along his shaft, swallows him whole until his tip is _deep_ in the tight space of her throat. But he can’t help cracking his eyes open when he feels Obito’s gaze on him. He finds Obito looking _so good_ shrouded in the shadows cast by the closed blinds, his lips slightly parted and eyes so serious. Of all the guys Rin could’ve been in love with, why does it have to be him?

As Rin captures Kakashi’s cock with suction he can feel down through his toes, Obito purses his lips just slightly. The shine lingering from his kisses with Rin makes those lips look so tantalizingly smooth that Kakashi wants to know how _they’d_ feel wrapped around his cock. He tosses his head back and forces his eyes closed as his balls tighten, sprung for release by the intense sensation surging through Kakashi at that thought. As Kakashi chokes out a sound to warn Rin, it’s already too late. His orgasm is pulled from him as he tries to catch up to it with ragged breaths. He rides through the force of it until he’s feeling Rin licking it all up, smothering his tip, sliding down and up one final time. 

The more his breathing slows and his head clears, the more Kakashi feels a weight sinking in his gut. He is _way_ too attracted to Obito to not fuck up this three-way arrangement they have. He doesn’t know how he ever thought he could make this work. They’re balancing on a thin wire in this relationship with Rin as it is. Should any one of them throw things off balance, all three of them are bound to fall. 

In spite of what Obito’s smoldering gaze seems to say to Kakashi now, Obito’s already made it clear once before that he isn’t interested. That may stop Kakashi from pursuing, but it doesn’t stop him from _wanting._ Being this close to Obito, seeing Rin able to have what he wants but not being able to satisfy his _own_ desires might drive him to insanity if they keep this up. It doesn’t help that Obito teases him with that heat in his eyes. Kakashi has to remember Obito has a one-track mind. He’s crazy about Rin, and only Rin.

Kakashi pans a lazy gaze around the room, a silent, euphoria-dazed farewell before he leaves deciding he needs to find a way to forget about Obito. Maybe he needs to talk to someone. Minato...or Tenzo. Minato knows more about Obito than Kakashi does. But...digging around about Obito might not be the best way to keep the trust. _Tenzo_ always knows how to give him a good slap of reality when he needs it. Tenzo can remind Kakashi to keep his mind on his girlfriend, who is perfectly happy with him now, and the best thing that’s ever happened to Kakashi. He’s lucky he even _has_ her. He won’t screw that up by scaring off the other man she loves so soon after he’s brought them together.


	9. Obito

Obito had _thought_ he was being smart, choosing to see Kakashi unraveled like that to clear his head and make him realize how ridiculous these strange blossoming feelings for his friend were. 

He’s never been so utterly mistaken.

As he unloads his belongings in the back room of the coffee shop to relieve his cousin Mikoto for the afternoon shift _hours_ after it’s happened, Obito is still thinking about that look on Kakashi’s face as he came. And the sounds of his moans. And the way his hips snapped towards Rin’s beautiful lips while he let loose, finally dropping that cool front he always carries around with him. Obito can’t stop seeing Kakashi’s eyes - dark pupils smoldering, fixated on Obito, unable to pull away.

“When is my next shift?” Mikoto calls from the front, startling Obito out of his reverie.

“What do you mean _next_ shift?” Obito says, startled before he meets his cousin at the front. He ties on his apron while watching her tie back her long black hair and then arrange things inside her purse at the counter. “You’re still on shift with me for a few more hours.”

Mikoto stiffens. “I messaged you. Didn’t you get my text?”

Obito bites his lip. Of course he didn’t see any message. His head’s been in the clouds, focused on Kakashi being more attractive than he has any right to be.

“No,” he breathes. “Why?”

Mikoto shakes her head and pulls out a stick of lip gloss. “Fugaku should be here in about fifteen minutes. I have a...a doctor’s thing.”

Obito furrows his brows. Mikoto and Fugaku are newly married. Ever since Mikoto took over Rin’s shifts here at the coffee shop, she’s been attached at the hip with Kushina, guiding her through the trials and tribulations of wedding preparations. She’s always been lively and healthy as long as Obito’s known her. Impromptu doctor appointments are out of the realm of normalcy for her.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yes.” Mikoto smears her lips with the gloss and presses her shoulders back. “Even if I wasn’t, that’s none of your business, Obito.”

Obito rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’ve got this until close.”

“You should,” Mikoto scoffs as she closes her purse. “It’s _your_ coffee shop, remember? Madara left it to you.”

Obito smirks at her tone. “Jealous?”

Mikoto sits and eyes him with a tired glare. “Why would I be? Once Fugaku gets his promotion, we’ll be living very comfortably without me needing this part time job.”

“Right.” Obito groans, having had enough of his relatives in this place. He looks forward to the day he can work this coffee shop on his own _without_ Uncle Madara or any of his cousins around. Fortunately, he’s saved for the time being by the entrance of a new customer. “Oh, look. Time to get to work.”

While the electronic chime signals the arrival of his savior, Obito steps up to the register. His customer is a young lady more interested in her cell phone than making eye contact. Obito can’t complain. It gives him a chance to slip back into his musings as he creates her frozen mixed drink. He directs his thoughts toward Rin as he blends milk and flavoring with coffee, wondering what they’ll do together tonight. Once she’s well-rested and he’s finished his shift, there’s nothing to stop them from having a good time. They’re free for the evening. 

But then, so is Kakashi. 

Kakashi is _brilliant_ at ruining a good time. And if he’s going to haunt Obito’s fantasies like he’s been doing lately, he’s really going to make things difficult when it comes to Obito having a good time with his girlfriend who _lives with_ him.

“There you go,” Obito says as he takes the woman’s money from the counter and hands over her drink. “Have a nice day.”

She leaves without saying a word. Obito is still grumbling at her back and her poor tip when someone else approaches the coffee house door. He stands straighter, ready to greet new patrons with a professional smile, but the moment the last customer passes out of sight, the couple entering the doors becomes clear to him and Obito relaxes.

“Kushina,” he sighs. “Minato. What are you two doing here?”

“What do you think?” Kushina says with a roll of her eyes. “Getting coffee. Hey, Mikoto,” she calls past Obito’s shoulder.

“Kushina,” Mikoto greets in a much sweeter tone than she’s been using with Obito. “Hello, Minato.”

Minato gives Mikoto a wave and presses his hand against Kushina’s back, guiding her to meet Obito at the counter. “We needed a break after having to rush through the final song list with the band.”

“After being interrupted by a call from Jiraiya that Minato needs to come into the office to prep for a bumped-up trial - on his last free Saturday before our wedding,” Kushina groans.

“Oh, sorry.” Obito rubs his hands together. “In that case, what can I get you?”

Minato smiles. “I’ll have a–”

“Two macchiatos,” Kushina says, raising two fingers with one hand as she loops her arm through Minato’s with the other.

Minato frowns down at her. “I was going to order my espr–”

“Darling,” Kushina purrs with a threatening smile, “I’ve had enough arguments for one day. You need to sleep well this weekend. You have a trial starting Monday.”

Minato sighs before giving Obito a smile. “Two macchiatos is fine.”

As Obito turns to make the drinks, Kushina presses her lips to Minato’s cheek. While Obito works on their order, he realizes he has an opportunity here. No one knows more about Kakashi than Minato, his law mentor and coworker. Minato was there when Kakashi adopted Pakkun. He watched Kakashi move up the ranks from law school intern to associate at the firm. Judging by the little Obito’s overheard about the big guy at their firm and Minato’s mentor, Jiraiya, and his relationship to Kakashi’s legendary late father in the world of legal practice, Minato may know even more about Kakashi’s past than Obito can presume. And Obito _can’t stop thinking_ about Kakashi. So many questions have been awakened along with these feelings. Obito wants to be able to put it all aside and focus on Rin. But if his feelings toward Kakashi can’t be snuffed out by his own attempts, maybe confirmation that Kakashi would never - _could_ never - reciprocate these feelings will put an end to Obito’s whimsical fantasies.

Obito turns to the happy couple, clearing his throat as he slides two macchiatos across the counter. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Obi,” Kushina says as she scoops her drink into her hands and takes a sip.

Minato hands over shiny plastic. “I don’t need a receipt.”

As Kushina turns to claim a table, Obito holds Minato in place via his card. “Wait. Can I...talk to you a minute?” Minato looks back at Kushina, but Obito tugs him forward. “Alone?”

Minato blinks blue, astute eyes at him. Obito gulps as he takes the card to swipe it for payment. He doesn’t like this feeling he gets from these lawyer types. He hasn’t even started talking yet, but already Obito feels he’s at a disadvantage with Minato. For such a bright and friendly person, Minato is very intimidating.

Minato purses his lips. “Is this about...Rin...and Kakashi?”

Obito grimaces as he watches the payment process through his register. “Uh...yeah.”

“I heard about you and Rin, Obito,” Minato whispers. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with–”

“I, no. I mean, yeah. I’ve never been in a relationship with another guy in the picture before, you know,” Obito admits with a shrug as his face heats. He hands Minato his card, unable to meet his eyes.

“Kakashi...Kakashi is…” Minato pauses long enough for Obito to lift his gaze and gulp as he anticipates some sort of answer close to what he’s hoping to hear. “He’s good for his word, Obito. If he says he won’t come between you and Rin, he won’t.”

“That’s not the problem.”

Minato raises a brow as he pockets his card. “Is there a problem with Rin? You two seem very sweet togeth–”

“No. I mean, we are. She’s perfect. It’s Kakashi.”

Minato’s entire demeanor shifts with the hardening of his gaze. “You have a problem with Kakashi? I’ll talk to him if he’s–”

“No, no, no!” Obito starts to wave his hands, but drops them the moment he notices Kushina eyeing her fiancé and tapping her foot beneath the table she’s claimed. His heart races. If she comes over or calls Minato away, Obito can’t ask what he needs to ask. He has to spit it out now. “It’s - Kakashi.” Obito huffs as he gathers his nerve one last time. “Has _he_ ever been in a...a relationship where another man was involved? Do you...know?”

Minato narrows his eyes. “I’m not sure what you’re asking me, Obito. But I imagine this might be the type of question you should ask Kakashi. If you’re both in a serious relationship with Rin now, as Kushina claims you are, there’s probably a certain level of trust between you two to maintain?”

Obito rolls his eyes. “So Rin _did_ tell Kushina all about us?”

Minato nods. “And Kushina told me. If you’re sure…”

“I’m not sure.” Obito exhales and runs trembling fingers through his hair. “That’s the problem.”

“It won’t be easy,” Minato says as he scoops his drink into his palms, “for any of you. Believe me, getting married to _one_ partner is handful enough.”

“Minato!” Kushina calls, right on cue. “What are you gossipin’ about? Care to share?”

Minato raises his brows at Obito and brings his coffee to his lips. “Good luck. _Talk_ to Kakashi. He’ll be straightforward with you about this if you just ask him what you want to know.”

Obito gnaws his bottom lip as he watches Minato turn to join Kushina at her table. They join hands across the iron top as soon as he sits. They’re sweet together. Perfect. Obito already knows it’s going to be a beautiful wedding in a few days. Rin will make a gorgeous maid of honor. And somewhere among the guests, he...and Kakashi will probably be waiting for her to join them. Does this mean they’ll sit through the ceremony together? Will it look like they’re each other’s plus one? Would Obito _want_ it to look like they’re together? Minato referred to them as _partners._ Obito never thought of Kakashi as his partner. But he supposes this arrangement they have is a sort of partnership. 

Maybe that’s something he can jump off with in talking to Kakashi. He just doesn’t know how he’s going to talk to Kakashi about feelings he doesn’t even understand, feelings Kakashi probably doesn’t want to reciprocate. And then there’s Rin. Obito knows he shouldn’t, but he feels like he’s betraying her by even entertaining the idea of him and Kakashi.

“Oh, shit,” he murmurs aloud as his eyes go wide, _“am_ I entertaining the idea?”

“You?” Mikoto snorts from behind him. “Entertaining an idea?”

Obito’s jaw drops before he snaps his lips shut. He thought Mikoto had already left. She’s been so quiet back there. But sure enough, he turns to find her hiding out in the back room, tapping away at her phone.

Obito sneers at the amused look she gives him. “Wasn’t Fugaku picking you up?”

Mikoto rolls her eyes. “Traffic.”

Obito growls. He doesn’t want his relative spending extra time here, burdening him more than he already is when she starts asking questions. He _knows_ she’s going to ask questions following his slip, though. She’s waiting. She’s _bored._

“So,” Mikoto sighs as she slips her phone back into her purse. “What new ideas are we entertaining today?”

Obito narrows his eyes. “Firing you, for starters.”

“No,” Mikoto drawls with a pensive pucker of her lips, “you wouldn’t be concerned about _that_ idea. Does this have anything to do with your new girlfriend?” She pauses and then grimaces at Obito. “Do I even want to know?”

Obito smiles widely at her. He’ll take that turn in thought, gladly. If Mikoto thinks Obito is going to cry on her shoulder or start getting overly romantic talking about the most _wonderful_ woman in the world, he can embrace that if it keeps her from meddling in his dubious relationship with Kakashi.

Mikoto’s frown deepens. “Never mind.” She rises from the table and slings her purse over her shoulder. “I’ll wait outside for Fugaku.”

Obito smiles after her, happy to watch her leave, even if it’s only to get caught up in conversation with Minato and Kushina in the front of the coffee shop. His friends talk there for another twenty minutes or so while Obito busies himself with waiting on the comings and goings of other customers, procrastinating the bookkeeping he has to do in the back office, thinking of all of these things so he doesn’t have to think of the _one_ thing eating away at him. After Mikoto leaves, Kushina and Minato follow, telling Obito to wish them better luck with the rest of their wedding plan finalizations than they had with the band.

Obito is _just_ gathering the fortitude to contend with his uncle’s ungodly mess of paperwork that’s been left for him in the back when the electronic chime makes him return to the counter again. Against the darkening dusky outlines of the buildings outside Obito’s glass doors, he finds two silhouettes slipping through his doorway and gives them a smile. He squints into the light and steps forward to recognize hair that looks white in the sunlight and a handsome face. Kakashi flashes a smile that temporarily renders Obito speechless.

“Hey, Obito,” Kakashi greets, gesturing to his friend and reaching into his coat pockets. “You know Tenzo, don’t you?”

“Uh…” Obito blinks at Kakashi, pulling himself out of his temporary stupor as the stunning smile fades. “I...I think we’ve met.”

“I come here a lot, actually,” Tenzo laughs, exchanging a glance with Kakashi. “Anyway, can I get a small green tea please?”

“And a–”

“I think I remember your drink,” Obito interrupts Kakashi with a teasing smirk. “It’s not like you _ever_ branch out and order anything different.”

Kakashi raises a silver brow at Obito. “You want to suggest something better?”

Obito blinks wide eyes at Kakashi. Kakashi looks dead serious, staring back at him. _This,_ Obito did not expect. Kakashi doesn’t seem the type to break from his routine, certainly not to try options selected by other people. But looking into Kakashi’s eyes, Obito knows Kakashi will order whatever Obito suggests.

Obito licks his lips. “Okay. We have a new special. It’s not much different from the cold brew, but I think you’ll like this one.”

Kakashi cocks his head. “I’ll try it in a _small.”_

Obito rings up their order as he accepts the card Kakashi hands him. “It’s an iced americano bu–”

“Oh,” Kakashi groans, pulling a face.

“But!” Obito raises a finger as he returns Kakashi’s card, “with a shot of my secret brew that gives it a flavor even _smoother_ than cold brews.”

Kakashi purses his lips, but he doesn’t stop Obito from turning to the machines to set up the cups. Tenzo’s tea is easy enough to make. It’s the making of the specialty drink for Kakashi where Obito has to shine. He shakes his head as he mixes the ingredients. He can’t believe how fast his heart beats as he mixes Kakashi’s stupid drink. It’s like he’s actually nervous about impressing him. It’s not even like Kakashi’s opinion of him will change based on the type of drink Obito mixes for him. With a groan, Obito pops the lids onto one steaming cup and one cold cup. He turns to deliver them to his customers, who seem to be having a silent conversation with their eyes at the other side of the counter.

“Oh,” Tenzo says, breaking eye contact with Kakashi to smile at Obito. “Thank you.”

Tenzo retreats with his drink in hand, blowing into the lid while Kakashi tilts his side to side, watching the whites and browns of the liquid swirl within the cup.

“Well?” Obito huffs at length, annoyed by Kakashi’s hesitation. “Aren’t you going to try it?”

Kakashi meets Obito’s eyes with a shrug before raising the drink to his lips. Obito bites his lip. Watching Kakashi drink reawakens a clear memory of that night in Kakashi’s kitchen when Obito had been drunk and suddenly very, very interested in the way Kakashi swallowed. That interest hasn’t faded.

When Kakashi lowers the cup from his lips and meets Obito’s gaze with a spark of interest in his usually inexpressive hooded eyes, Obito smiles triumphantly. “Good?”

Kakashi nods. Obito braces his hands on his hips, feeling relieved and proud while he watches Kakashi turn to join Tenzo. Kakashi sets his drink on the table before shrugging out of his coat and turning back to the counter. He rolls his shirt sleeves up to his elbows before giving Obito a tight smile as he tears napkins from the dispenser beside the register. When Kakashi turns away this time, Obito lets his eyes slide lower. Without the coat to hinder his view, he catches how snug Kakashi’s pants sit around his hips, how the pull of the tailored cotton makes the soft fabric dip into the lines of his sculpted ass as those muscle flex with each step. Obito closes his eyes and _breathes._ He can’t believe anyone’s ass can be as interesting as Rin’s, but he especially can’t believe it’s _Kakashi’s._ Why did he never notice this all the times Kakashi’s come in here before?

He shakes his head, pulling himself away from the temptation to keep staring by turning for the back room. He needs to go into the office. He needs to do some accounting. He needs to do anything but drool over Kakashi. But as he reaches the doorway, he hears Tenzo talking and can’t resist this crazy _need_ to know what they’re talking about. He doubles back, steps up behind Kakashi just in time to catch Tenzo saying something about eye candy, and then meets Tenzo’s eyes lifting up to meet him.

“More like…” Kakashi says before raising his coffee to his lips, “bait.”

“Uh...hey,” Obito says.

Tenzo raises his brows. “Hi. Did we forget something?”

As Obito hesitates, gritting his teeth and wondering why the hell he came here without an excuse at the ready, his boot gets kicked by Kakashi. 

“Obito?”

Obito turns his gaze to the eyes shadowed beneath a fringe of silver hair. He doesn’t know _what_ he finds in the dark, curious depths of those eyes, but something about it makes his heart beat faster. He needs to get out of here.

Obito licks his lips and swipes a crumpled napkin and straw paper from their table. “Just...cleaning up!”

He balls his convenient excuse into a wad in his fist and turns from the table to dart behind the counter where he belongs. That was so stupid, stupid, _stupid,_ he thinks as he rapidly scuffs his feet towards his post to sulk behind the counter because he can’t hide, no matter how much he wants to mask his presence from Kakashi in this moment of panic.

* * *

  
  


He doesn’t talk to Kakashi or Tenzo for the rest of their time there, but he _does_ talk to Rin later. He’s wary about it and not sure what he _can_ say to her, but he has to talk to someone. Rin is still the sweetest, most understanding person Obito knows. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to confide in _her_ without exposing his all-consuming crush on her boyfriend. But people keep this vague all the time, right? He can be vague. If Rin failed to notice his massive crush on _her_ all that time until recently, she won’t notice this one if he doesn’t want her to.

Obito bites his lip as he watches her move through her apartment kitchen, banging pots and pans as she pulls them out. He texted before he came, but he hadn’t given her much notice. She’s still in her scrubs. Pakkun’s sitting at her heels like he’s waiting for something. He hasn’t seen any sign of Kakashi, but Kakashi’s likely to walk in from wherever he is at any minute.

Obito steps forward. “Can I help with something?”

“Oh! Uh,” Rin turns a knob on the stove and points to the fridge with her other hand. “Can you just take out the clams and butter for me? Would you like to stay for dinner? It’ll just be the two of us tonight.”

“What? Why?” Obito says as he opens the fridge and scans his eyes across the tidy contents stored within. “Where’s...Kakashi?”

Just saying his name in Rin’s presence seems to make Obito’s heart palpitate. He finds the clams, takes the butter from the door and looks over his shoulder to see Rin dicing herbs on a small cutting board. Her back is to him, her elbow moving rapidly as she chops before her shoulder lilts with a shrug.

“When I called him after you texted that you were coming over, he told me he needs to put in some weekend overtime at the office for this case Minato’s trying.” Rin turns, beaming a gorgeous smile at Obito. “Wine?”

Obito blinks. “Huh?”

Rin laughs. “You’re so funny when you’re tense.”

As she reaches for an upper cabinet, Obito bristles. “Who says I’m tense?”

“Anyone looking at you would notice,” Rin says airily as she plucks a red wine bottle from her cabinet. “And I’ve been looking at you a long time.”

“Yeah, you have,” Obito agrees fondly, still so happy she’s noticed him, still wondering what she sees in him.

He stands beside the table, knowing Rin already knows his affinity for causing fires and won’t let him anywhere near her cooking even if he offers. He takes the wine bottle from her hand, intertwining with her soft fingers to pull her in for a brief kiss. Rin pulls him in to deepen their kiss. Obito gasps as she holds him close, not letting him get away. Her insistent kiss lightens with a few pecks of Obito’s bottom lip before Rin pulls away to meet his eyes with a soft gaze.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She shoots a pointed glance at the butter melting on the stove and filling the kitchen with a sweet smell. “Or would you rather wait until I’m done cooking?”

Obito exhales as he smiles. He runs his hand down Rin’s arm, not wanting to lose contact with her. As beautiful as it is that Rin wants to offer to wait and give him undivided attention, the inability of her eyes to read deeper meaning beneath his every word will be a godsend. The most beautiful thing about her offer is that Obito never even told her he was coming here to talk. She just reads him like she knows every little thing about him. Obito always finds that invigorating about her, if a little scary at times.

“I’ll tell you now,” Obito says as he collects wine glasses from Rin’s cabinets, shooing her back to the stove. “Don’t burn your dinner.”

Rin scowls. _“My_ dinner?”

Obito winces. “Our dinner.”

“Okay,” Rin says from the stove as Obito twists the seal off the wine and a sizzle precedes a flood of garlicky scent in the kitchen. “What’s bothering you?”

Obito opens his mouth, but seals his lips and draws them together in a thin line as he struggles with the cork. He purses his lips and grunts, playing up his efforts in order to buy himself some time. He doesn’t know _how_ to start this. He can’t just ask Rin how she’d feel about him being attracted to someone else without it leading to inevitable questions about Kakashi. He can’t ask her vague things _about_ Kakashi because then she’ll weed out of him that this is about a festering crush. Obito has the wine uncorked before he’s figured out what to ask her. He pours a stream of crimson into one glass, then another, before making his way across the kitchen with both in hand.

“You know,” he says with a shake of his head that pushes away his thoughts of confiding as he hands Rin her glass, “it’s nothing. Just something stupid that happened at the coffee shop today. It’s not even bothering me anymore.”

Rin peels the wine stem from his hand and raises a brow. “Are you sure?”

“Mm-hmm,” Obito says into his glass, his voice echoing within it.

“Wait.” Rin presses her hand over his, stopping him from drinking. “Let’s toast. To you...and me...and Kakashi.”

Obito cringes at Kakashi’s name as he takes in Rin’s scrutinizing gaze. He’s reminded of how convenient it is that Kakashi isn’t here now. There’s no judgment or distrust in Rin’s innocent brown eyes, but Obito knows there’s something she must see in his reaction. He can only hope she really will fail to understand this like she failed to notice his infatuation with her. But maybe now she’s _learned_ from that mistake. Obito gives a firm nod and downs his drink with a hearty gulp.

Rin hums, letting it go, though her tone _speaks_ of consideration, cunning, and thought as she tilts her head back and takes in a long sip from her glass. Obito heaves a breath, thankful for the pop from the stove warning Rin her meal is overheating. He gives Rin a smile and she abandons her glass to the table, rushing to stir in the clams. Obito breathes a sigh of relief before taking another gulp of wine. He can romance Rin, make this evening about the two of them like there’s no stupid Kakashi involved to complicate this. That bastard seems capable of complicating _everything_ with his smug words and his breathtaking smile and his delightful moans.

Obito gulps away the dryness forming in his throat and turns sharply toward Rin. “Can I set the table?”

“Sure,” Rin says, smiling over her shoulder as she stirs, “it’s just about ready once I add the pasta. Oh, and I picked a suit for you for the wedding. You’ll find it laid out on your bed when you get back to your apartment.”

“Great,” Obito breathes, trusting Rin with that choice, too busy being anxious about attending that wedding with Kakashi and no Rin as their buffer to be worried about his clothing or his lonely apartment.

As he reaches for the silverware drawer, he’s relieved not only to know he’s about to indulge in the source of the delicious fumes that have been teasing him this whole time, especially now that he can smell the clams, but also to see the ease on Rin’s face. She’s not going to pry. They’re going to have a wonderful dinner. Obito can sit here eating and talking about the upcoming wedding with the woman he loves, pretending everything is perfect with just the two of them, pretending he doesn’t feel like something is missing, pretending he doesn’t notice Rin’s eyes _also_ drifting to the empty seat at their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @maiikawriter


	10. Kakashi

_Earlier_

Kakashi had to see Tenzo _that_ _morning._

He wasn’t going to struggle through the ordeal of putting up a front around Obito and Rin all weekend without clearing his mind. He could only avoid them for so long. He had made the stupid decision to choose the _start_ of the weekend to indulge in something he had no right to. In order to resist the urge to do something even more stupid to further disrupt the balance with Rin and Obito, he would rely on Tenzo. Tenzo was more practical than anyone Kakashi knew, and at times knew Kakashi better than he knew himself. If there was anyone Kakashi could count on to put him in his place, it was his old college roommate, current work associate, and ex-boyfriend.

“Okay,” Tenzo said, rubbing his forehead as Kakashi paced across Tenzo’s office, “I’m catching up. I think.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. “What part do you need repeated?”

He had no patience for Tenzo being _slow_ today. Kakashi caught movement of a passing figure in the corner of his eye outside the horizontal blinds of Tenzo’s office. He turned for the window and lowered the blinds with a vicious tug of the cord. The cops or judges or whoever else might want Tenzo’s translating assistance would just have to wait to see him. As far as they all thought, their court translator was having an important meeting with one of Jiraiya’s lawyers about an immigrant client. To Kakashi, the actual reason for this impromptu weekend drop-in was far more important than that.

“You’re still _with_ Rin, right?” Tenzo asked.

Kakashi groaned and finally plopped into the seat across the desk from him. “Yes! And so is Obito.”

“And now you have the hots for Obito, too.”

Kakashi cast a withering glare across Tenzo’s desk. He _hated_ Tenzo for trying to make him say things they both already knew. His whole express purpose for coming here was to save him from the threat he was causing to his relationship with Rin. Tenzo knew ever since the first time they visited that quaint coffee shop together who Kakashi had been eyeing behind the counter. Tenzo also knew too well Kakashi’s compulsive need to correct him. But this time, Kakashi wasn’t going to bite.

“Okay.” Tenzo clasped his hands together once he realized Kakashi wasn’t budging. “Maybe my memory is failing me, Kakashi, but...I thought Obito was straight.”

“I’m telling you,” Kakashi said, casting his eyes back toward the ceiling, deepening his slouch, and sighing as he recalled a handsome face with lust-filled dark eyes. “He wasn’t just turned on by Rin this morning.”

Kakashi had realized it somewhere between leaving the apartment and reaching this courthouse. He _wasn’t_ just imagining the connection he felt with Obito. Nothing that intense could've been all in his head. That didn’t stop it from feeling too good to be true. Kakashi traced a fingertip along the leather seam of the chair and followed the stitches with his eyes while he mulled this over again, determined not to meet Tenzo’s gaze. His mind drifted back to that glimpse of Obito’s erection, fucking strained and pink and _thick._

“Huh,” Tenzo said at length, his tone hollow.

Kakashi turned narrowed eyes on his friend whose gaze looked faraway. “Huh? That’s all you have to say?”

“Well...I don’t know, Kakashi,” Tenzo drawled uneasily before scratching his chin. “You do think very highly of yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

Tenzo shrugged and smiled as he folded thick arms across his brawny chest. The guy looked ready to bust a button in his suits half the time. He was probably in even better shape now than he’d been when they were dating. Tenzo might’ve looked good, but Kakashi supposed his type now was tall, dark and impetuous.

“Is it so hard to believe that Obito _might not_ be attracted to you?” Tenzo said with a teasing smile.

“I _believed_ that was a possibility before,” Kakashi snapped with a defensive air before reeling in his emotions and returning his attention to the lines of stitching. “I don’t believe it now.”

Tenzo sighed. “Why don’t you talk to Rin about this?”

“And tell her what, exactly? That I want to fuck her boyfriend?”

“Well yeah, when you put it that way it sounds bad,” Tenzo said with a wince, “but you _are_ her boyfriend. You’ve sanctioned this relationship _she_ has with Obito. And Rin seems like a pretty understanding woman.”

“She is,” Kakashi admitted with a shrug.

“But…?”

Kakashi shook his head and inched forward as if to get up, but he wasn’t ready to leave Tenzo’s office yet. He just didn’t want to answer his question. He couldn’t _tell Rin_ how he felt about Obito. For one, it would most likely get back to Obito because Rin wasn’t a bastard like he was. She wouldn’t hide this kind of thing from Obito. It could ruin everything they had hanging in the balance if Obito couldn’t handle knowing how Kakashi felt about him. But second, and more importantly, Kakashi didn’t want to make waves in the favorable impression Rin’s had of him since they met. He hadn’t yet been forthcoming with _everything_ about himself. 

The possibility of making Rin think less of him was the scariest thought in all of this. 

He knew now he shouldn’t have led Obito into this relationship without laying out _all_ of his motives for doing so, consciously or otherwise. He knew now he should’ve been upfront with Rin since the time she first slipped him her number with his cold brew. He knew _now_ coming clean with both Obito and Rin was the only thing to do. But he couldn’t see any outcome from doing that where he hadn’t screwed himself - unless he could just get past this temptation and move on. That would be convenient. Except...he couldn’t shake this thought that Obito was into him. As long as that thought lived in his mind, there was no way he could see himself moving forward without doing something about it. He’d have to prove his own theory wrong if he had any chance of keeping both Rin and Obito happy in their relationships. Kakashi cast his gaze across the desk to find Tenzo staring at him with furrowed brows and pinched concentration. He was still waiting for an explanation for why Kakashi wasn’t talking to Rin.

Kakashi stood and shook his head. “Just tell me I shouldn’t make a move on Obito.”

“You _shouldn’t_ make a move on Obito!” Tenzo blustered as he shot to his feet, reliable as always. “He’s not even gay. And...and Rin! You need to talk to _her_ first!”

Tenzo was right, but he also wasn’t. As much as he’d pulled through to give Kakashi the reprimand he came looking for, it wasn’t worth anything when Kakashi believed he was wrong about Obito. This would require more covert effort than he expected.

Kakashi groaned and stretched, feigning exhaustion. “Why don’t you meet me for coffee later, if you still want to talk?”

Kakashi knew he did.

“Coffee?”

Kakashi scowled at Tenzo’s suspicious look. “Yes, you know where. Is that a problem?”

“No,” Tenzo said, waving off the animosity. “Kakashi, really. Next time, if you want to talk, why don’t you just text me and ask me out for coffee in the first place? I’m falling behind with these files as it is, which is _why_ I came in here on a Saturday.”

“I wouldn’t want you to misconstrue anything, Tenzo,” Kakashi said with a teasing smile. “If I ask you out for coffee, that sounds like a date, doesn’t it?”

Tenzo rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “I’m very done with _that,_ thank you. Besides, I think you’re already trying to get _enough_ dates.”

* * *

At the coffee shop, nothing felt like a date. The instant they entered and Kakashi spied Obito alone behind the counter, his attention was _fully_ on Obito in that black apron, with that customer-friendly smile, not yet recognizing them with the sunlight beaming into his eyes from the reflective glare off the glass door. Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at seeing Obito’s handsome face framed by choppy dark hair. His skin practically glowed in the light. Kakashi hadn’t realized until this moment how guarded Obito had been around him. The instant Obito squinted and the light shifted with the closing of the door, the alarmed recognition dawning in Obito’s eyes told Kakashi he’d been spotted and changed Obito’s mood.

“Hey, Obito,” Kakashi greeted, gesturing to Tenzo at his side as he reached into his coat pockets. “You know Tenzo, don’t you?”

“Uh…” Obito blinked.

Obito’s moment of hesitation awakened worry in Kakashi. His smile fell as he wondered if there was a problem between them. Maybe Obito _knew_ what he was thinking this morning and it made him uncomfortable.

Obito turned blinking eyes on Tenzo. “I...I think we’ve met.”

“I come here a lot, actually,” Tenzo laughed, meeting Kakashi’s eyes. “Anyway, can I get a small green tea please?”

Right. Kakashi wasn’t here to discuss any of that with Obito now. He came with Tenzo for a reason. The only interaction he needed to have with Obito was to order his coffee and observe. His observations _so far_ hadn’t been promising for his theory, which was a good thing, he reminded himself. If he was wrong about Obito being interested, it could kill his crush. They’d be able to move on as originally planned with Rin. For now, he would just order.

“And a–” he said before Obito cut him off with a smirk.

“I think I remember your drink. It’s not like you _ever_ branch out and order anything different.”

Kakashi raised a brow. Now _that_ was more like it. Definitely sounded like flirting. Two could play at that game.

“You want to suggest something better?” he replied.

When Obito blinked wide eyes at Kakashi, Kakashi studied him and waited. It seemed he’d managed to catch Obito off guard. Kakashi was completely willing to indulge in whatever Obito suggested, mostly because he liked the reaction when he surprised him, but also because pleasing Obito gave him a strange thrill he couldn’t explain. When Obito’s shiny pink tongue slid out and across those lips Kakashi memorized earlier this morning, Kakashi found it a little harder to maintain his straight face.

“Okay,” Obito said. “We have a new special. It’s not much different from the cold brew, but I think you’ll like this one.”

That...didn’t sound great. “I’ll try it in a _small.”_

Obito slid behind the register as Kakashi offered his debit card. “It’s an iced americano bu–”

“Oh,” Kakashi groaned. Definitely _not_ a substitute for cold brew. He was regretting listening to Obito already.

“But!” Obito raised a finger and returned Kakashi’s card, “with a shot of my secret brew that gives it a flavor even _smoother_ than cold brew.”

Kakashi still wasn’t convinced, but he let Obito turn to the machines to make that drink. Kakashi watched Obito’s back as Obito worked, moving cups and ingredients, shaking his head every now and then. Kakashi also felt Tenzo’s eyes on him, as fixated as _his_ gaze on Obito probably was. Kakashi shot Tenzo a look, curious as to whether Tenzo noticed the flirtation. Of course he did. Tenzo was very observant. But the real question was whether he’d acknowledge it or continue to insist that Kakashi was imagining this. Kakashi wouldn’t be able to get straight advice from Tenzo until Tenzo understood the situation. By the dawning curiosity in Tenzo’s big brown eyes, Kakashi was willing to believe he was getting through to Tenzo with this little mission. When Obito groaned and moved toward them, Kakashi warned Tenzo _not_ to say anything about this with a look.

“Oh,” Tenzo said as he took the cup and shot Obito a smile. “Thank you.”

While Tenzo turned away to find them a table, Kakashi inspected the new drink. At least it didn’t _look_ much different from his regular cold brew. He tilted it in his hand, finding the viscosity less dense than normal.

“Well?” Obito huffed at length. “Aren’t you going to try it?”

Kakashi met Obito’s eyes and shrugged as he assumed it was best now to take his chances. He raised the cup to his lips. The first sip was off-putting, too different from the usual taste he expected to sit well with him immediately. But before he could look up to meet Obito’s eyes and tell him so, a rich flavor followed with an aftertaste that was _just_ what he’d been after. It wasn’t as smooth as cold brew, but it was surprisingly good. He liked it. Obito actually chose well for him.

Obito beamed, raising a gloating chin. “Good?”

Kakashi nodded, but as soon as Obito braced his hands on his hips, looking a little too proud of himself, Kakashi turned to join Tenzo. He set his drink on the table and shrugged out of his coat to soak in the coffee house’s comfortable heat through the thinner layer of his button-front shirt. He noticed Tenzo didn’t bring napkins though, and scowled at his friend before returning to the counter to retrieve some. A part of Kakashi thought Tenzo had set him up for this return to the register on purpose. Maybe he thought he’d corner Kakashi into revealing something about _his_ feelings. This visit wasn’t about his feelings right now. It was about feeling out someone _else’s._ With that in mind, Kakashi rolled his shirt sleeves up to expose his forearms as he met Obito’s gaze at the register. He forced a smile, trying not to be irritated by Tenzo. After tearing a few napkins from the dispenser and turning away, Kakashi watched Tenzo’s face on his way back to the table. He walked intentionally slowly, both to give himself enough time to process Tenzo’s widening eyes and what they might mean, as well as to give Obito plenty of opportunity to prove Kakashi’s suspicions to Tenzo.

Tenzo sipped his tea while Kakashi retook his seat at the table, his eyes focused past Kakashi’s shoulder and widening again. “Obito was just checking you out.”

“Hmm,” Kakashi acknowledged with a buzz of pleasure as he sipped his new blend of coffee. “Interesting. But he didn’t notice you. I figure any man who isn’t one-hundred percent straight is _bound_ to notice you.”

Tenzo blushed. “Okay, stop trying to flatter me. I know you too well now not to recognize your lines of bullshit, Kakashi.”

“Well then,” Kakashi drawled as he spun his coffee cup slowly in his hand and fixed his gaze on the swirling ice cubes, “what I really want to say is, I told you so. Maybe Obito _is_ straight. Maybe he’s not. But you agree he’s looking at _me.”_

“Hold on.” Yamato knitted his brows as he caught Kakashi’s eyes. “Is that why you asked me here? As potential _eye candy?”_

“More like…” Kakashi sipped his coffee and smiled, deducing that the lack of rustling from behind the counter could only mean the approaching footsteps at his back were exactly who he’d been waiting for, “bait.”

“Uh...hey,” Obito said as Kakashi grinned wider at Tenzo.

Tenzo raised his brows at Obito. “Hi. Did we forget something?”

When Obito hesitated, Kakashi felt a sudden need to come to his rescue. It was cute that he just...came running over. Kakashi hadn’t expected this to work quite so blatantly, but then it only made him adore Obito more. Obito was so reckless in the way he did things without thinking. It wasn’t smart. And yet, it was _so_ brave. Kakashi would _never_ charge into a situation headfirst without a plan. It was just like the way Obito had confessed his love to Rin. Kakashi could see what Rin loved so much about it.

He kicked his foot out and hit Obito beneath the table with the side of his boot. “Obito?”

Obito turned his gaze to Kakashi, _ruining_ Kakashi’s stoic front he’d been keeping up for Tenzo’s benefit with the look in his eyes. Obito looked so hesitant and shy, a side of him Kakashi had never seen aside from when he was around Rin. This only put another nail in the coffin of proof that Obito _was_ interested. Kakashi was done for. His efforts to resist this attraction to Obito would never survive against the temptation that now existed of _knowing_ Obito wanted him back. The only thing that could stop him now was minding what this meant for their girlfriend. Fortunately, Obito’s wide eyes and slight blush told Kakashi he was just as alarmed by this moment of silent communication and realization as Kakashi felt. Obito’s breathing accelerated before - with a lick of his lips - he swiped a crumpled napkin and straw paper from their table. 

“Just cleaning up!” Obito cried before turning from the table to leave them.

Kakashi watched over his shoulder, tracking Obito’s frantic retreat before turning back to Tenzo. Tenzo met Kakashi’s gaze and shook his head. He saw it just as clearly as Kakashi, how screwed Kakashi was. At least Kakashi was able to prove Tenzo wrong. Of _course_ he was right about Obito being physically attracted to him. Only, he hadn’t expected something more. The thought of it made his heart leap even while he was basking in this tiny victory over Tenzo. 

Obito... _liked_ him. 

Aside from Rin, Kakashi never thought he’d meet someone who could feel this way about him. Rin loved them both. Kakashi knew that whatever they asked of her, she’d be willing to give it. But Kakashi didn’t think he had it in himself to _ask_ for this. He’d hate to ask, only to realize later Obito changed his mind about him. He drank his coffee absently, realizing only when Tenzo patted his hand resting on the table that his fingers were trembling. Kakashi scrubbed a hand down his face. 

“Ready to go?” he said as the ding of a text sounded from his coat pocket. 

“I’d say so,” Tenzo said as he pushed his chair out.

As Kakashi shrugged back into his coat, he checked his cell in his pocket to find the text was from Minato, requesting help at the office. Kakashi sighed in relief. He knew it was cowardly, but he’d stay with Minato as long as it took to help him prep this case well in advance of his wedding day, embracing the excuse to avoid facing Rin later while these thoughts about Obito ran through his head. He grabbed his drink and casted one last glance over his shoulder. After a moment of searching an unattended counter, he found Obito tucked away in the back room with his head buried in paperwork. Kakashi pressed his lips together, _wanting_ to go over there and talk to him. It would be so easy to just get this out in the open already. 

But when he glanced at Tenzo, the terse shake of his friend’s head cleared his mind. This wasn’t the time. They were only a few days away from the wedding, and Kakashi couldn’t be responsible for making _that_ an awkward occasion. After. After the wedding, he would confess to Obito and Rin both, if this attraction he felt hadn’t passed by then. Kakashi rolled his eyes at himself as he followed Tenzo out into the cold. Who was he kidding? 

He could give it _months._ These feelings weren’t going anywhere.


	11. Obito

Kakashi’s been an asshole all week. 

Ever since their encounter at the coffee shop, he’s been more standoffish than ever before. He’s been busy and tense with this case he and Minato tried and concluded in the days leading up to the wedding, but that’s no excuse, especially when Minato can stand at that altar today looking so bright and cheery. Obito knows  _ his _ feelings now and he  _ acknowledges _ them, but it seems like Kakashi wants to pretend this isn’t happening. 

He sucks. 

The cold shoulder he’s giving Obito has gotten so old, Obito’s almost ready to deck him right here in the pew, mid-nuptials, out of pure spite. Obito  _ knows _ the bastard has feelings for him. He’s got some twisted way of expressing them, though. If it wasn’t for the yearning stares Obito catches from Kakashi between every insult and jab that’s been thrown his way these past days scattered among rare glimpses of kindness, he would question Kakashi’s desire. But he doesn’t  _ really _ question whether Kakashi wants him. The only question that’s been eating away at Obito in the days leading up to this wedding is, why aren’t they doing anything about it? Or at least talking about it? 

This is taking a toll on Rin, too. She doesn’t even know what’s going on between them, but she’s been trapped in the middle of their tension. Obito can see it now in the way she stands there beside Kushina holding a bouquet of yellow spires of calla lily sprayed with red ribbons of carnations against her matching satin gown. The tension in Rin’s shoulders has them hitched almost all the way up to the fancy bun at the nape of her neck. Her eyes dart their way and Obito exhales a long breath through his nose as their eyes meet. He remembers the warning she left before departing with the bridal limo. She probably  _ knows _ what he was thinking about doing to Kakashi just now. Obito unfurls his fist and sets his hand on the pew space between him and Kakashi. Rin doesn’t want them fighting anymore. They’re supposed to be here for Minato and Kushina now. This is  _ their _ day. The moment Obito gives Rin a tight smile, her shoulders relax. 

They really need to stop doing this to her.

Obito turns his focus to the altar, because that’s where it should have been this whole time. Not that he  _ doesn’t _ feel this electric attraction to the man at his side he’s currently not speaking to, but this place is not the place to start acknowledging it. He hasn’t been able to all week. It’s simple enough to  _ ignore _ Kakashi and give the bride and groom his full attention. As they seal their marriage with a long kiss, Minato and Kushina send the intimate congregation gathered here - including Obito - into an uproar of applause.

* * *

Everything would be perfect at this reception - if not for Kakashi’s bothersome presence. 

Every course from the banquet has been delicious. Watching Kushina crush a cake in Minato’s face was priceless. Then there’s the  _ dancing. _ Dancing with this woman in his arms - the woman Obito’s always dreamed about and almost thought he’d never have - it’s like something from a fairytale.  _ Almost _ \- because there’s also Kakashi. Obito is keenly aware of Kakashi drinking at the bar, distancing himself further and further away from him and Rin as the night goes on. There’s nothing subtle about the way Kakashi’s been avoiding him, tonight  _ or _ these past days. As Rin lifts her head from Obito’s shoulder, drawing the warmth and comforting weight of her from him, Obito pulls his eyes from Kakashi to meet her gaze. A soft melody plays from the band as he and Rin sway together among many other couples on the dance floor, people who have not yet bothered to question why Rin has danced some dances with Kakashi and some with him. Rin’s smile, with red lips gleaming in the strobing lights, doesn’t fool Obito. Her eyes are sad. They’ve been sad a lot lately. It makes Obito feel the weight of  _ his _ sadness more acutely.

“I think he’s had enough to drink,” Rin says, pulling her lips into an even tighter smile as Obito raises his brows, “don’t you?”

“Uh, Rin…”

Obito blinks, but falters his denial as closing his eyes doesn’t even allow him to escape Rin’s permeating gaze. She  _ knows _ he knows she’s talking about Kakashi. She’s been watching him watch  _ him. _ He only wishes he knew whether she knew for how long.

Obito rolls his eyes in defeat. “Yes, he’s had enough.”

Before he can pull away to relieve the selfish asshole of his latest scotch, Rin’s soft palm caresses Obito’s cheek, holding him in place with the gentlest touch.

“I understand now,” Rin says softly as her fingers caress Obito’s jaw, her voice barely audible over the music. “Why he did what he did.”

Obito furrows his brows. “Hm?”

“Obito,” Rin says with a fond smile and sparkle in her eyes that makes him  _ feel _ the depth of her love as she strokes his bottom lip with her thumb. “There’s nothing worse than watching someone you love deny their feelings.” 

Obito’s heart clenches as he begins to process the meaning behind Rin’s words paired with the deep sincerity in her shimmering brown eyes. His lips part beneath the pressure of her coaxing thumb as Rin nudges her head in Kakashi’s direction.

“Go talk to him,” she whispers before raising on her toes to plant her lips softly against Obito’s. “Tell him how you really feel...and see where it leads.”

When she smiles at him as if fondly enjoying some private joke, Obito swallows around his clenching throat. She’s talking about what Kakashi did for  _ them. _ She wants Obito to...she’s letting them…

His heart races as anticipation builds in his mind. He embraces Rin  _ and _ her opportunity, feeling beneath his fingertips the smooth curves of her exposed shoulders and narrow waist wrapped in satin. 

“Rin,” he says, his voice pinched with emotion.

Before he can pull her into a kiss loaded with his overwhelmed appreciation, she pushes him away. There’s a lump in Obito’s throat probably as thick as the highball cradled in Kakashi's palm. Obito has noticed Kakashi’s every move tonight. He’s  _ wanted _ to talk to him for days, but especially today. Rin  _ knows _ that. And now there’s no longer an excuse to hold him back.

When Obito turns to the bar, Kakashi is already on the move, slipping out of sight. Obito follows, weaving through other pairs dancing on the wood floor shining with multicolored flashes of the band’s strobe lights and then around the loud conversations from the line formed by the bar. By the time he bursts out into the cool air using the same door Kakashi used, Kakashi is nowhere to be seen.

“Obito?”

Obito gasps, surprised by the nearness of Minato’s voice as he turns to find the groom’s handsome smile. “Minato!”

Minato raises a brow. “Are you lost? Looking for Rin?”

“N-no.” Obito shakes his head and furrows his brows. “What are you doing out  _ here _ ...without Kushina?”

“Well, I  _ was _ with Kushina,” Minato says with a fond roll of his eyes, their vibrant blues contrasted by the red tie and spray of carnations at his lapel, “but she’s taking a few more pictures, no groom included. Besides, Jiraiya wanted to congratulate me on that case we just won.”

“Oh. Yeah. Congratulations,” Obito says, trying to get his head together, trying to think of  _ what _ the fuck he’s going to say to Kakashi when he finds him. “Kakashi...Kakashi was really stressed about that one.”

“He’s worked very hard,” Minato says with a cock of his head. “He was more  _ distracted _ than I’ve ever seen him on a case before. Do you know if anything’s wrong?”

“Why would anything be wrong?” Obito blurts before grimacing at how defensive he sounds.

“It was just a question, Obito,” Minato says with a laugh. “I’m just glad he could pull through for me. That trial could’ve  _ really _ made today less enjoyable if it carried into next week. Not to mention, Kushina might’ve killed Jiraiya if he decided not to give me time off for a honeymoon.”

Obito smiles. “I’m glad you and Kushina could enjoy your day. Congratulations, again.”

“I’m thankful you, Rin and Kakashi could be here for it.” Minato squeezes Obito’s shoulder before leaving with a nod. When Obito prepares to move on and look for Kakashi, Minato turns around. “Oh, if you might be looking for Kakashi, I saw him heading toward the fountain when I left the photo session.”

“Th-thanks,” Obito says.

As Minato walks away, Obito looks around, realizing he has no idea where there’s a fountain among these beautiful garden grounds. Beneath the rainbow sky of dusk, he sees cobblestone alleys branching in different directions carved from twirling spires of evergreens. Each path leads to an opening like where he stands now, one eventually leading to the parking lot and the others leading deeper into the picturesque garden where Kushina’s undoubtedly finishing her photo session. As Minato turns back inside, Obito decides to move in the direction  _ opposite _ the muffled voices he hears out here. Wherever Kakashi’s chosen to be while drinking and sulking, Obito knows it’s not among company.

His heart races as his feet draw him forward through a twisting path where the telltale faint trickle of water starts to tell him he’s on the right track. When the trickle grows louder and Obito catches sight of the flowing, glistening movement past a hedge, Obito freezes. He has no idea what he’s going to say if he finds Kakashi alone here. Kakashi is a guy. This can’t work the same way as romancing a woman. Obito shakes his head. No. This is  _ Kakashi. _ Obito knows his feelings. It might not go smoothly, but he knows what he has to say. He just has to make the jerk  _ listen. _

With a deep breath, Obito rounds the final evergreen. He finds Kakashi perched on the curved ledge of a marble fountain formed in the shape of a mythical creature spitting a steady stream toward his back. Kakashi’s head hangs between his knees, between which his glass of amber liquor twirls in his hands. His silver hair falls softly in front of his eyes so Obito can’t see the expression on his face, but he imagines Kakashi looks brooding. He looks  _ good _ the way Obito imagines him. With another shuddering breath, Obito steps forward, letting his fancy shoes tap against the cobblestone hard enough for Kakashi to hear him coming.

Kakashi looks up. Obito slides in beside him on the ledge, unable to meet his eyes. Kakashi hums in acknowledgment of Obito’s presence, which isn’t really saying anything. Obito rolls his eyes. Straightforward conversation with Kakashi is going to be nearly impossible. It’s up to  _ him _ to break them from this stalemate they’ve locked themselves in.

“What are you doing out here?” Obito asks, following Kakashi’s unmoving gaze to the bed of colorful flowers straight ahead. From the corner of his eye, he sees Kakashi’s shrug.

“I just needed some quiet...and space.”

Obito bites his lip as his eyes trace billowing pastel petals beneath dim garden spotlights. He carefully considers his next words - all the things he  _ could _ say - before settling on, “From me?”

With a soft gasp, Kakashi meets his eyes before admitting, “Maybe.”

“Space isn’t going to fix anything, Kakashi,” Obito says with a shake of his head. For emphasis of what  _ else _ won’t fix anything, he steals the glass from Kakashi’s hands and pours the remaining contents into the fountain until every last drop is gone.

“Hey!”

Obito recoils from Kakashi’s reach for his hands before setting the glass aside. “We need to talk.”

“We  _ are _ talking,” Kakashi says with a roll of his eyes.

“Kakashi.”

Obito clenches his jaw as Kakashi turns jaded eyes on him, eyes which don’t want to see what’s right in front of him. He’s  _ really _ been denying his feelings, worse than Obito has. Kakashi’s good at faking things, but he’s not fooling anyone. Rin sees everything as clearly as Obito does now.

“What do you want, Obito?” Kakashi says, sounding tired.

“To tell you…” Obito hesitates, reluctant to spit the words out, suddenly very frightened of Kakashi’s rejection - or even worse - what happens after he acknowledges these feelings aloud if Kakashi  _ doesn’t _ reject him. “I like you.”

Kakashi raises a brow. “Okay?”

“Fuck.” Obito blows out a ragged breath and runs his fingers through his hair. “You’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?”

_ “I’m _ not going to make this easy?” Kakashi scoffs. He looks away before muttering something into his shoulder.

“Huh?”

“Obito,” Kakashi says, rolling his eyes to meet Obito’s gaze, “why are you doing this  _ now?” _

Obito pants, feeling his frustration grow. “I  _ like _ you, okay? I like you like I like Rin. I’m trying to tell you - you  _ know _ this. Why can’t you just admit you like me, too?”

“I have,” Kakashi groans.

Obito knits his brows and looks deep into Kakashi’s narrowed eyes for the first sign of a lie. When one doesn’t come, Obito balks openly. He would  _ remember _ if Kakashi ever hit on him.

“When?”

“Obito, the first time we  _ met, _ I came onto you.”

Obito blinks.  _ “What?” _

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “Your response made it clear you were either  _ very _ straight or a complete moron.”

The first time Obito met Kakashi was the day he first walked into the coffee shop. He’d breezed right past Rin (ignorant of her starstruck gaze), proceeded to order coffee, and  _ mocked _ Obito through every step of fulfilling his order.

“H-hey! You weren’t  _ hitting _ on me! You were being an asshole.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kakashi hums, unconvinced.

If that was Kakashi’s idea of flirting, that really...changes things. Kakashi was interested  _ back then?  _ And he thinks Obito rebuked his pathetic attempt at advances because...he’s too straight. Obito supposes he  _ was, _ back then. He would never have recognized Kakashi’s attraction to him at that time. He was too focused on Rin and the way she looked at Kakashi like she’d never looked at him before. 

“It’s not  _ exactly _ true, what you’re saying...anyway,” Obito says with a grimace, scratching behind his neck and shying away from the sobering look in Kakashi’s dark eyes. “I mean, you - you’re not like Rin.”

“Of course not.”

“But you  _ do _ look really nice in a suit. You have nice eyes. I mean! You look good.” Obito shakes his head and meets those beautiful eyes of Kakashi’s with heat crawling up the back of his neck, burning his ears.

When Kakashi holds his gaze, the profound fondness softening his hooded eyes abates the fears that sent a chill through Obito like an icy downpour. The brilliant warmth of Kakashi’s smile radiates through Obito until all remaining fears and doubts melt away.

“So,” Kakashi says breathily, “you  _ are _ a complete moron.”

Only Kakashi can make that phrase sound like genuine endearment. It’s stupid, the way Obito’s heart soars at hearing the fondness in Kakashi’s soft voice, the way he gravitates magnetically  _ into _ this ridiculously complicated man. He doesn’t think. He closes the space between them, pressing his lips to meet the soft caress of Kakashi’s lips. His breath flutters against Kakashi’s mouth, unveiling the excitement in Obito’s heart. He didn’t expect Kakashi’s lips to feel  _ this _ smooth and soft, but this is better than he anticipated. His heart rate soars at the thought that he’s overstepped, but his first flinch results in Kakashi leaning harder into the kiss with an argumentative grunt.

Obito presses closer, bringing their chests flush as he deepens their kiss, sweeping his tongue between Kakashi’s plump, parting lips to find that slick, sweet sensation. Kakashi’s chest heaves against Obito’s as his hand slides up Obito’s neck - course, curious fingers fondling at sensitive skin. Obito raises his hand, intent on setting it on Kakashi’s thigh, but he’s hesitant. He doesn’t know where to draw the line. He doesn’t know how  _ much _ Kakashi wants him, even if he knows now how  _ long _ he’s wanted him. Obito’s fears creep in again when Kakashi breaks their kiss, meeting Obito’s eyes with a look of alarm.

“Rin,” Kakashi says.

“Understands,” Obito breathes as his racing heart settles once again. “She  _ understands, _ Kakashi.”

He gives Kakashi an assuring smile as relief courses through him at realizing  _ she _ was the only cause for Kakashi’s hesitation. The awe on Kakashi’s face is proof that Kakashi is both incredibly impressed by their girlfriend’s agreement to this  _ and _ as interested in being with Obito as Obito is in being with him. Kakashi envelops Obito in strong arms as their lips meet again. This kissing with  _ him _ is something new and alluring, something Obito could indulge in all night. But the  _ embrace _ \- being so securely held by a man he’s grown to love in such a short amount of time - it’s like being swept up with the tide.

“Obito,” Kakashi rasps between kisses, curling his fingers into Obito’s suit jacket, “Obito, this is–”

_ “Great,” _ Obito growls, for lack of better words. All he can think is how much he wants more, how he doesn’t want it to stop. “I want you,” he breathes into Kakashi’s lips, hungry and desperate for more.

“Good,” Kakashi says before sliding wet lips across Obito’s jaw and the shell of his ear. “Because I want you, too.”

Obito breathes through the tingling sensation of Kakashi’s hot breath, the moisture of his tongue, and the heated words Obito thought he might never hear from him. Minato and Kushina might’ve been the ones to seal their union today, but Obito feels like he’s gained something beyond that. He has Rin. But now, he can also have Kakashi. 

Kakashi  _ wants _ to be his.


	12. Rin

By the time Rin’s finished posing for pictures with the bridal party, she decides she’s given Obito enough time to have his talk with Kakashi. She can’t help wondering how it’s gone. _She_ wants to check on Kakashi, too. His behavior has her worried and although sending Obito after him had seemed like a good idea at the time, as the minutes have been passing she’s been wondering whether that was the best decision. There’s never any telling with those two how the conversation will go.

As Rin wanders through the garden paths in hopes of finding them, she shivers at the upsweep of a passing breeze. It’s not as cold today as it has been, but without a coat, she feels the chill running through her bones, sprouting goosebumps on her skin. Her teeth chatter as she wraps her arms around herself, glancing left and right at every passageway cast in shadows. It isn’t until after she rounds toward the fountain that she sees them. When Rin steps closer to the black head of hair she’s spied, a gasp flies from her lips.

Obito is with Kakashi. They’re sitting _extremely_ close together. They aren’t talking, and for a moment that worries her. But when they shift and she sees _why_ they aren’t talking, Rin’s heart leaps in her chest. She steps forward, watching their lips slide together before Kakashi sweeps his arms around Obito’s back and deepens their kiss. She should probably feel wrong about this, watching her boyfriends kissing without including her. But she doesn’t. If anything, she feels _more_ included. Obito went for this at her behest. She was right about them. And...and they look so relieved to be able to embrace like this. Somehow, Rin just _knows_ they haven’t forgotten her. 

She steps forward, coming close enough to hear them as Kakashi curls his fingers into Obito’s suit and whispers his name. They haven’t noticed her yet. She would hate to intrude on the moment. She stops walking, clasping her hands together and biting her bottom lip as she watches her boyfriends murmur sweet words to each other. It might be the greatest thing she’s ever witnessed. Her love for them swells at seeing the two of them together, knowing how complete this makes her feel, how complete it must make _them_ feel. When Kakashi inclines his chin and opens his eyes just enough to catch sight of Rin, Rin sinks her teeth into lip harder and meets his gaze.

“Rin,” Kakashi says.

“I told you,” Obito murmurs before kissing Kakashi again, “she’s not going to–”

“Rin’s _here,”_ Kakashi says, closing his eyes, seemingly having difficulty not chasing after Obito’s lips.

“Rin?” Obito whips around, gaping when he finds Rin. “H-hey. How long have you been–”

“Long enough,” Rin says, smiling as Obito’s eyes widen and Kakashi winces. “Are you two ready to go home?”

She hopes the softness in her tone paired with her hinted invitation puts them at ease. The last thing she wants is for either of them to feel they’ve done anything wrong here. She knows the feeling, and from this new perspective, it seems foolish for any one of them to _ever_ feel guilty about wanting each other.

When they don’t respond, she raises a coy brow. “You don’t have to stop kissing. I’ll drive.”

She has to take a deep breath after saying that. She never thought she’d use those words with her boyfriends, not when she first started dating either one of them. But it’s so natural to say. And the idea of these two gorgeous men making out in the backseat of her car has Rin feeling parched.

Kakashi flutters his eyes at her. “W-what?”

Rin purses her lips. “What part of ‘I’m okay with this’ are you two missing? Let’s go. I want to take you home.”

* * *

The drive home is both heavenly and torturous. 

Rin has never felt the type of thrill she experiences while watching her boyfriends make out in the back seat. Having two men to love (who both love _her)_ seemed before like the best thing Rin could have ever hoped for. But this is so much more. The feeling she has now would’ve been unimaginable to the old Rin. Seeing those two able to love _each other_ is sending her over the moon.

It’s also making concentrating on the road very, very difficult. She hears their lips smacking together, watches in the rearview as they find new ways to explore each other’s mouths while their hands discover new flesh, and _feels_ the result - slick moisture pooling in her panties. She watches as jackets peel away, ties come loose and buttons come undone, all while their reddening swollen lips never seem to leave each other. They’re practically in each other’s laps, spreading themselves across the backseat - and she wants to be in there. But in spite of their harried exploration of each other, she still sees hesitation there - caution on Kakashi’s side and wariness on Obito’s. Rin knows this is new to Obito. Kakashi is much different than any past lover he’s had, but Kakashi will be very careful with Obito, just like he’s always been careful with Rin.

Rin taps her left heel rapidly beside the brake pedal, wishing to see just how careful Kakashi plans to be with Obito. She’s starting to relate to Kakashi in a lot of new ways today, because now she can see why he wanted to watch her and Obito together. Rin wants to see him with Obito, too - if they’ll let her.

With an anxious hum, Rin squeezes her thighs together, relieving the throbbing need between her legs with that slight pressure that sends tingles racing up her spine. She slows the car, _finally_ pulling into their parking space in the shelter of their apartment’s parking garage. When she turns off the ignition, Rin huffs her relief. She almost felt like they’d never make it.

Now, she needs to pull those two apart just long enough to get them upstairs.

* * *

They stumble over Pakkun, bursting through the doorway wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Obito catches himself on the wall when Pakkun nips at his heels. “Out of the way, dog!”

“He’s telling you,” Kakashi growls against Obito’s lips, _“you_ need to watch your big clumsy feet.”

Rin _would_ chastise Kakashi and Obito for arguing already when they’ve barely made it through the door, but the words catch in her throat when she watches the lewd slide of their tongues intertwining once again. As a pair, they are art bridging its way to completion, and she their only critic. The way they slide Pakkun aside and slam the apartment door shut behind them is nothing worthy of Rin’s critique, not while the supple material of suit pants skim their bodies with every grind of their hips, not while they busy their trembling fingers with peeling away suit sleeves and unfastening each other’s buttons, exposing smooth skin and heaving chests. 

Obito cages Kakashi in against the foyer wall. Rin remembers how it felt to be pressed up against that wall the night Obito was too wasted to hold himself back with her any longer. Now, Rin can’t move. She watches. She’s anchored to the spot, unable to work her mouth until Obito’s suit jacket falls to the ground at their feet with a swoosh of the fine fabric. The sound is like a trigger releasing her paralysis.

Rin heaves a breath and licks her lips. “I suppose...you two want some privacy.”

She turns away to veer off into the kitchen with Pakkun at her heels, too attuned to the fact that Obito and Kakashi are about to share intimacy now like they’ve never experienced with each other. Like _her_ first times with Kakashi and Obito both, she expects this night to be for just the two of them. If their relationship with her might overlap into the bedroom down the road, she’ll be more than happy to oblige. Yet even the potential now of hearing the _sounds_ of their coupling through thin apartment walls, of holding these vivid memories in her mind of watching the two of them so desperate in the car and then coming into this apartment - it’ll keep her sated for the night. If things get too heated, too impossible to resist - she can always take care of herself while her boyfriends are busy.

“Wait,” Obito rasps. “Rin.”

Rin turns their way again, meeting Obito’s gaze as Kakashi lets out a gruff growl. She spies the cause of Kakashi’s discomfort, a flash of Obito’s pearly white teeth sinking into the plump flesh of his bottom lip. Kakashi ignores the brutal stretch and continues kissing, even as Obito’s eyes remain fixed on Rin. Rin’s eyes drift from Obito’s searching gaze, caught in the beauty of the heated look Kakashi holds on Obito’s handsome face. Obito has to shove Kakashi by the chest to wedge a gap between them.

“Obito,” Kakashi complains in a low groan.

“Rin, I want you with us,” Obito says as he twists toward her.

There’s an edge to his voice, a plea to her that Rin can’t ignore - even if she feels her presence doesn’t belong. Obito rolls his dark eyes and tilts his head back as Kakashi moves his kisses from Obito’s lips to his neck. He’s sucking him just below his earlobe - that sensitive pulse point he always finds. Rin knows how it must be breaking Obito down.

She turns wary eyes on Kakashi. She wants to ask for his permission, but doesn’t know any way to say it where she won’t sound like she’s wiggling her way out of this. She doesn’t want them to doubt her comfort with the two of them being together. If they knew just how comfortable she _is_ with this, well...she’s tried to tell them. 

But it doesn’t hurt to say it again.

With a deep breath, as Obito’s seeking eyes roll back in her direction, Rin rasps, “I’ll be wherever you two want me.”

This time, it’s Kakashi who nods his head toward the hall, beckoning Rin to follow. “Then come on.”

Rin trails after them as Obito manages to fumble away Kakashi’s suit jacket and drop it in the hall. His own white shirt cascades around his broad shoulders where Kakashi’s managed to unclasp the buttons down the line of his abdomen. Rin smiles as her eyes trail over their bodies, relieved to know they both want her here with them. 

She’s not just relieved. 

She’s elated.

* * *

They end up in Rin and Kakashi’s bed, not due to any preference for the more worn-in mattress, but simply because it’s closest. Rin doesn’t know how these two have lasted this long with the way she suspects they’ve been pining for each other and the way the evening’s gone on. Their foreplay tonight is nearly killing _her._ They’re still making out when they’ve draped themselves over the bed, a twisted labyrinth of loose clothing and shifting limbs. 

While Obito stretches his long tongue to continue devouring Kakashi’s kisses raining down on him, Rin makes the executive decision to start removing pants. _She’s_ reached her breaking point. She certainly doesn’t want to see either of _them_ fall apart before they get to touching each other. 

It takes some skill to work around sharp belt buckles, soft skin and bulges trapped behind tricky zippers when neither man does anything more to help than to occasionally shift the angle they’re weighing on each other, but eventually, Rin is tugging at their hips, and the boys part just long enough to kick away their pants, their underwear, _and_ their inhibitions. There’s a moment where Obito meets Rin’s gaze with a flash of panic, but the moment Kakashi sinks back on top of him, sliding his thick erection against the plush skin of Obito’s cock pressed flat between their bellies, Obito’s dark eyes smolder and fixate on Kakashi. 

As their lips lock again - a sight Rin can get used to - Rin kicks off her heels and pulls her knees in on the mattress to inch in closer. The layers of fabric beneath her satin gown rustle with the slide of her thighs. She can feel as well as smell the evidence of how soaked her panties are. Her scent is so heady in the atmosphere, Kakashi and Obito _must_ know just how aroused she is by the scene they’re making, the picture they’re painting for her, the marvel she’s witnessing. 

Or maybe they’re too absorbed in each other to notice.

She watches Kakashi shudder as Obito runs a hand up his side, skimming his ribcage and rounding his shoulder. Obito slips his fingers beneath the silver wisps of hair at the back of Kakashi’s neck before cradling his jaw with that same tender caress. When Kakashi breaks their kiss to turn his lips toward Obito’s hand, Obito slides his fingertips from the white splotches they’ve left on pale skin, seeking soft lips. Obito’s hooded eyes dart furtively across Kakashi’s face. His breath hitches when Kakashi closes his lips around Obito’s index finger, pulling it into his soft pout with a heady moan. Rin watches as shadows are cast in Kakashi’s cheeks as they cave around Obito’s digit. Kakashi sucks in with that slick, sure tongue, never releasing Obito’s gaze. Obito drops his jaw, and so does Rin, as Kakashi draws him all the way in to the knuckle. 

Obito’s chest heaves in sync with Kakashi’s pulls of suction. “Holy shhhhhh–”

Kakashi swirls his tongue around Obito’s fingertip before sucking him in again and releasing Obito’s fingertip with a pop. “Can I suck you?”

_“Fuck,_ yes.”

They’re the surest words Rin’s ever heard out of Obito’s mouth. She writhes on the bed, shifting to find her own comfort as she watches Kakashi slide down Obito’s body to settle between his legs. He grips Obito by the prominence of his hip bones to hold him down. It’s clear to Rin as Obito’s abdomen flexes that he’s trying to thrust. 

_Always impatient,_ Rin thinks fondly, hiding her smile in the crook of her shoulder. Kakashi tsks and grasps Obito’s rigid cock, silently admonishing Obito. When Kakashi lowers his lips to just barely touch the tip, Obito flinches. His entire body tenses into a beautiful rigid line of muscles as Kakashi breathes on his tip, not yet taking him into the heat he has to offer. Rin’s mouth goes dry as her eyes wander over Obito’s rigid body, from his veiny erection pressed against Kakashi’s lower lip to his pecs and abs barely seeming to move as he watches Kakashi with wide eyes.

Kakashi purses his lips around Obito’s tip, drawing a ragged, hoarse breath from Obito before _finally_ closing over the tip and sinking down his shaft. He sucks Obito’s cock all the way in, drawing deep dimples beneath his prominent cheekbones. The way Kakashi hums as he sucks back up and down Obito’s length speaks _volumes_ of a man pleased by what he’s doing. Rin bites her lip and feels a moan rising to the surface just from _watching_ him.

Obito shudders as he brings a clenched fist to his lips. “Oh, shit that’s good.”

It makes Rin’s mouth water as she thinks of tasting Obito. She _knows_ that pleasure. She knows the velvety texture of that cock on her tongue, the bittersweet taste when he cums, the rapture of watching that bliss on his face and knowing _she’s_ the one who put it there. She knows that’s what Kakashi’s after.

Kakashi builds a rhythm of drawing Obito down his throat and out to the tip of his lips again. His tongue sweeps out every now and then, as wet and shiny as the engorged cock it’s tasting. Every time Obito stiffens, looking ready to explode, Kakashi pulls back and skims Obito’s shaft with light sweeps of that pink tongue. Obito clutches the sheets around him, moaning sounds like Rin’s never heard before. He sounds like water skimming over a rocky shore, a sleek sound occasionally broken and disrupted. His knees tap at Kakashi’s sides while Kakashi’s hips snap against the mattress, rising and falling with nowhere to find release. Rin would just love to wrap her lips around the hard rosy buds of Obito’s nipples if she wasn’t trying to give her boyfriends their space right now. She’s tempted to slip a hand beneath her dress. She doesn’t know if she can keep up this level of restraint for much longer, but she forgets about herself when Obito’s moaning is silenced by a sudden, choked grunt. 

The tendons in his neck branch out as he curls in around himself, squeezing Kakashi snugly between his knees. His hips gyrate wildly around Kakashi’s bobbing head as Kakashi draws out a low moan, filling the silence where Obito’s left it. Rin watches the thrusting of Kakashi’s hips become more laden with urgency while Kakashi concentrates on swallowing every last drop Obito’s giving him. Obito clutches at the mess of silver hair between his legs, pushing Kakashi down to swallow him whole one last time before he throws his arms out to his sides. His tense muscles finally soften as he relaxes his knees, spreading all four limbs across the comforter. His chest heaves, his lips draw a silent gasp, and his eyes round toward the ceiling in a dazed stare.

Kakashi’s eyes are blown wide, pupils dilated as he slides a hand beneath his body. He unwraps his lips from Obito’s pink and creamy tip before turning to Rin. “Rin, I need–”

Rin’s breath hitches as she stumbles over Obito’s knee to launch herself into Kakashi’s lap. He’s hard as a rock, visibly engorged and throbbing. She knows exactly what he needs, and she needs it, too. Watching Obito cum like that has brought them both to the edge. As Kakashi falls back on his ass, Rin swings her leg over him, hiking her dress all the way up over her ass to straddle his erect cock. She hasn’t undressed, but that doesn’t matter. She and Kakashi shouldn’t have to suffer a second longer when they can give each other what they need. Rin’s sure Kakashi is as ready to burst as she is. 

She tugs her panties to free her wet folds and sinks down on Kakashi’s cock with a sharp cry, absorbing the sudden intrusion and stretch of her walls that have spent the past _hour_ or so clenching in need of this sensation. Kakashi presses powerful fingertips into her hips, bruising Rin’s flesh as she rides him and grinds her clit against his warm belly. They aren’t tentative. They aren’t slow. Kakashi barely even seems to _see_ Rin as he drives into her pussy with stilted breaths, pounding that sweet spot thrust after thrust. His breathing accelerates in Rin’s ear just before that frayed thread inside her _snaps,_ sending sparks of white hot pleasure. It’s compounded the moment Kakashi follows with a grunt, releasing inside her, _pulsing_ more pressure against her already-overwhelmed walls. It seems to go on and on as they continue to grind together, the sensation slowly ebbing to a dull roar. 

Eventually, Rin is catching her breath and throwing trembling arms around Kakashi’s shoulders. She kisses Kakashi’s breathy pout, pleasantly surprised by the taste of _Obito_ on his lips. In the haze of her orgasm, she’d almost forgotten why Obito’s unique taste should linger there. She shoots a look over her shoulder to find Obito’s head rolled toward his shoulder on the pillow, his chest heaving in a slow rhythm. He looks like he’s...passed out.

“Obito?” she whispers softly.

His answering snore prompts a snort from Kakashi, but nothing has ever sounded more fond to Rin. She meets Kakashi’s eyes before kissing him again. She intends it as a brief peck, but he chases her lips when she pulls away, making the soft sensation last until Rin is melting back into it.

“Hey,” Rin says softly when she finally breaks the kiss to press their foreheads together.

“Hey,” Kakashi says gruffly. “Are you okay?”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Rin assures him with a terse shake of her head.

“I didn’t mean - I meant…” Kakashi nods toward Obito and licks his lips. 

“Do you love him?” Rin asks.

It’s more a _challenge_ than an expression of curiosity. Because she isn't going to address Kakashi’s stupid question. And she _isn’t_ curious, not as much as she thinks she probably should be. She feels more of a sense of _protection_ over Obito, knowing how vulnerable he is beneath his loud exterior. While Kakashi hides his vulnerability behind aloof mannerisms, Obito acts as if his heart is on his sleeve at all times, though Rin knows his true feelings are rarely visible. They can be hurt. Both of them. And Rin loves them with all her heart. She won’t stand to see them hurt _each other_ if one of them is not in as deep as the other.

Kakashi runs a hand down Rin’s arm, squeezing her beneath the elbow, his eyes downcast. “I should’ve told you. Before.”

“Told me what?”

“At the coffee shop, and after,” Kakashi meets Rin’s gaze, clearing his throat. “The reason Obito and I had that fight...”

Rin’s jaw drops as she’s hit with realization. Knowing what she knows now, the missing pieces fit together so clearly. Obito and Kakashi didn’t see eye to eye when they first met. Rin thought it was over something stupid, like Kakashi being a rude customer as Obito had claimed. But _this_ made more sense.

“You came onto him,” Rin says with a slow nod. “You came onto him...and not me?”

Kakashi exhales a slow breath. His cheeks pinken. An apology is coming. Rin has to stop him. She doesn’t want it. Seeing what she’s seen tonight, she can’t blame Kakashi for recognizing the chemistry he has with Obito. It worked out in the end for her. She never needed Kakashi to feel the same instant attraction to her as she felt for him. He loves her and wants her now more than ever, and she’s sure of it. That’s all she needs.

She plants a hard kiss on Kakashi’s lips, sealing them before they can start flapping nonsense at her. “Good. Then I know you’ll treat him well. You’ve waited this long, right?”

Kakashi blinks heavy-lidded eyes at her. “Rin.”

She smiles as Kakashi’s look of shock softens into an appreciative smile. One of these days, he’ll realize he deserves to be a little selfish. He’ll stop being so surprised when his lovers treat him well. His _lovers_ \- plural. Rin climbs off Kakashi’s lap, panning her eyes over Obito laid out on the bed. He’s not only _her_ lover anymore. Now, Rin is sharing him with Kakashi. It’s a little scary, leaving them in each other’s hands without her supervision. But she’s confident their passion runs too deep for either of them to risk ruining what they’re building. 

When Obito wakes up - when they _all_ wake up (because it’s been a special day full of excitement and Rin knows she’ll crash as soon as she’s cleaned up) - they’ll have so much more to explore about their new dynamic.


	13. Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A playlist for pmyld](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7jPwOKbYM4s6gmu73hgqs4?si=Uzxr0HelRBCP3yloss5tRA)
> 
> This is a compilation of the songs I listened to while finding inspiration for certain scenes, as well as one I added on that slowkage mentioned to me once which I now also can’t help associating with this fic whenever I hear it

After smelling his coffee’s sweet aroma overtaking the scents of aftershave and soap from his skin, Kakashi feels ready to drown himself in the whole steaming pot. At the sound of a clicking door, he throws a quick glance down the hall to see Obito stepping out of the bathroom with more bounce in his steps and general signs of _life_ following a morning shower than Kakashi’s ever felt. Kakashi blinks as Obito turns toward him, unseeing, vigorously scrubbing a white towel over his head. Kakashi can hear - over the sizzle of coffee drip from the coffeemaker at his side - Obito’s steps and the sounds of Rin shuffling behind the walls where she’s dressing in their bedroom.

Kakashi blinks his tired eyes, _feeling_ the bags beneath them as he peers down into his blurring mug. His head feels heavy even as he warms the inside of his mouth with the energizing taste of a fresh brew. He’s hungover, but he’s not going to let it show beyond the exhausted look he already knows he can carry off. The thumps of Obito’s bare feet padding down the hall bring a smile to Kakashi’s lips. As thoughts of last night, of tasting new skin come to the forefront of his mind, Obito’s enclosing approach accelerates his heartbeat. Kakashi grips his ceramic handle tighter as he concentrates on breathing steadily. 

He disguises his loaded exhale as an attempt at cooling the surface of his coffee while hiding his smile behind his mug. He wants so much more from Obito after the hint he had last night following the wedding. And he wants to keep this going day after day after day. First thing is first. In order for that to happen, Obito needs to continuously _be_ here with him and Rin.

“Good morning,” Obito says, his cheeks blazing a pretty pink complementing his dark eyes and thick lashes.

As Kakashi drops his mug from his lips, Obito swoops in for the kiss, planting a soft one right where Kakashi’s still warmed by his coffee. As Obito pulls away holding his gaze with shining eyes, Kakashi exhales slowly and feels his lips tingle with the pleasing sensation. He forgets what he was about to say while mesmerized by the fondness conveyed in Obito’s open expression. His heart skips a beat as he thinks of how desperately he wants to _be_ with this man. 

_Now_ he remembers what he has to say.

“So,” Kakashi drawls as he takes another sip, “when is the lease up on that shitty apartment of yours?”

Obito scowls. “It’s not shitty!”

Kakashi rolls his eyes.

It’s a hole in the wall and Obito knows it. It’s also a mess. Watching Obito drape his used towel over the back of a chair in the kitchen is a painful reminder of how it got that way. It’s the one thing Kakashi may regret about this. But considering everything he’s looking to gain, Kakashi is willing to accept that singular downfall. 

Obito narrows his eyes. “Why?” 

Kakashi smiles. “Well you have to let your landlord know _sometime_ that you’re moving in here, right?”

“M-moving in?” Obito expels a breath. His eyes go wide while Kakashi savors another taste of rich coffee.

“Okay!” The bedroom door slams as Rin bursts into the hall, hurrying toward them with a coat and her purse slung over her petite shoulders. “I’ll be back in a little while! If I’m not back by lunch, don’t wait for me.”

She pecks Obito on the cheek and puckers flirty, pink-tinted lips at Kakashi as she pulls her arm through her coat sleeve. By the time Kakashi opens his mouth, Rin’s already out of the kitchen, past the wall of the foyer, clicking open the door.

“Rin!” Obito calls at her back, faster than Kakashi. “Where are you going?”

“Your apartment,” she calls. “The grocery store. We do _not_ have enough food here for three right now. But don’t worry, I’ll be back with your toothbrush and - well, all the essentials!” She peeks around the foyer wall to give them a wink and a vivid smile. “You two! Feel free to do _anything_ I would do!”

She disappears with a mischievous chuckle that is _so_ unlike his sweet Rin that Kakashi chokes down his coffee. He shoots a glance at Obito to find his boyfriend gaping at the empty foyer before meeting Kakashi’s eyes. That rosy hue on his cheeks _blossoms._ A moment after the door slams behind Rin, Obito’s reddening face pinches into an expression of vexation.

“Um,” Kakashi says hoarsely as he sets his mug on the counter, “do you want something to eat? I can–”

“You both just _assume_ I’m moving in with you? Don’t I get any say?”

Kakashi huffs a laugh, amused by Obito’s abrupt swing to anger. He rubs the bridge of his nose. It’s a good thing for him Rin took the lead on this. Obito would give _Kakashi_ such a hard time if he’d taken action before talking about this. With Rin, he’s more forgiving. But talking it out would only be a waste of time because they all _know_ where this is going. Though, as Kakashi sweeps his gaze over Obito’s lean figure propped against his kitchen counter in a t-shirt and jeans that might be a little too tight on him, Kakashi decides he won’t mind it if Obito wants to give him a hard time right now.

“Yeah,” Obito says as he slides closer, moving his denim-clad hips along the counter’s sharp edge until he’s pressing his warm body against Kakashi’s side. “Yeah, okay, I’ll move in with you two.”

Kakashi raises an unimpressed brow. “Yeah?”

“I just said I would,” Obito says as he bares the pretty teeth Kakashi remembers biting enticingly into his lip last night, “didn’t I?”

“We really had to _work_ you for that one, didn’t we?”

“Shut up.” Obito thrusts his hand between them so fast that Kakashi tenses, prepared for a strike. Instead, a warm touch presses through his sweatpants, fondling around the bulge of his hardening cock. “I think it’s my turn to work _you.”_

Kakashi’s breath flutters through his lips as the titillating sensations of Obito’s fingers sweep up his shaft, making his balls clench. Obito squeezes Kakashi’s cock through layers of cotton, pulling him to his toes with a gentle tug from base to tip.

Kakashi hisses through his teeth and sweeps his gaze over Obito’s flushed face. “Obito.”

He leans forward to capture Obito’s lips. A slick sensation of tongue sweeps into Kakashi’s mouth when their lips have barely touched and at the same time, Obito surprises Kakashi with a flick of his wrist pulling on his cock _just_ right. Kakashi moans into the silky cavern of Obito’s mouth as he thrusts into that solid grasp.

Kakashi wants...he wants...he wants whatever Obito’s willing to give him. 

He doesn’t know how to ask. He’s never been one for asking, even if Obito is clearly the type to need direction to grasp the point quickly. Kakashi conveys what he wants by using his body. He swirls his tongue deeper into Obito’s mouth, sliding it across sharp teeth and a tongue that winds with his while their lips clash and rub together. He lets his moans grow louder while he presses his hips further into the warm, sweeping grip of Obito’s hand.

“Ka-ka-shi,” Obito says, punctuating his speech between the presses of their lips as Kakashi feels a tug on his waistband, “can I…?”

Kakashi swallows before Obito’s tongue fills his mouth, muffling his hollow moan. There is nothing Kakashi wants more than to let Obito do whatever he’s thinking of, whether that’s getting down on his knees or bending Kakashi over this counter or asking to _be bent_ over the counter.

“Yes,” Kakashi expels into Obito’s sweet lips. “Obito…”

Obito wedges his thumb beneath Kakashi’s waistband, brushing the ragged edge of his nail along Kakashi’s hip before removing that exhilarating contact from Kakashi’s throbbing cock. Kakashi bites his lip, ready to voice a complaint before Obito’s other hand grips into his pants and drops them to his knees with a firm tug. Cool air closes in on Kakashi’s heated skin as his cock bobs in the air, feeling neglected. Kakashi clenches his eyes shut. 

Wanting. 

Needing. 

He doesn’t want to, but...he can’t take this.

“Please,” he breathes.

He opens his eyes, feeling briefly ashamed until he sees Obito looking at him with his eyes smoldering. Kakashi sweeps his gaze down that rugged face to the slide of a glossy tongue across swollen lips. Obito’s eyes seem to smile as he raises his chin. He drops from Kakashi’s view, falling to his knees before heating the tip of Kakashi’s cock with a fluttering exhale.

Kakashi shivers at the assault on his sensitive nerves. His thighs quiver under Obito’s grip as calloused hands slide down toward his knees, anchoring Kakashi in place. Anticipating the heat of soft lips and slick tongue caressing his straining cock, Kakashi sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and wills himself not to beg. His hands seek something to grasp, landing on the counter as well as Obito’s choppy black hair. He clutches the counter but threads his fingers _gently_ into Obito’s silky strands as Obito moves forward to press his sweet sweet lips to Kakashi’s tip.

His tongue teases Kakashi’s slit, a wet slide that makes Kakashi gasp before Obito wraps his lips fully around Kakashi’s cock. He takes it all the way into his mouth and down his throat with one clenching swallow and a garbled grunt. Kakashi curls his fingers into soft locks as Obito slides those soft lips all the way back to his tip. He looks so good wrapped around Kakashi’s cock, lips stretched thin in a pink band of silk made to fit Kakashi perfectly. And his _tongue._ A choked cry escapes Kakashi’s lips when Obito slides forward again, cheeks pulling in, unbearably tight around his cock. Obito’s tongue writhes around Kakashi’s shaft as he pulls back to the tip again, giving attention to that sensitized bundle of nerves by swirling around the head. Then Obito recoils until Kakashi’s cock slips all the way out, cold and wet and heavy in the air with the softness of Obito’s lips removed, only barely caressing his tip. 

“Is this okay?” Obito says breathily, peering up at him with the heat fading from his eyes.

“It _was,”_ Kakashi grumbles as he cards his fingers through Obito’s hair, “until you stopped.”

“So I’m doing this right?” Obito’s eyes sparkle as he grins glossy lips crookedly up at Kakashi.

Kakashi tilts his head and coaxes Obito forward with a tug, aiming his cock back into those soft lips. “Try putting in a little more effort.”

He _almost_ feels bad for not telling Obito just how incredible this feels, how he’s almost ready to cum just at the sight of looking down on Obito as he starts to gag on his cock. But then there’s a scrape of teeth, a sharp digging pain that makes Kakashi cringe and carve his fingertips deep into the roots of Obito’s hair, if only to retaliate a _portion_ of the pain he’s receiving.

“Teeth,” he hisses.

Obito moans something that sounds like an apology, but _feels_ even more like one as the vibration from Obito’s throat resonates through Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi catches his breath as he steadies his legs, feeling his knees ready to cave into Obito’s chest. He needs to warn Obito that he’s going to cum soon, but then Obito’s hands move up his outer thighs, caressing Kakashi’s ass before dipping into his crack without any warning or inhibition on Obito’s part. Kakashi’s eyes are wide as he leans forward, relying on the counter to support him while Obito pries his cheeks apart, sweeps a thumb up his crack, and drags his lips across Kakashi’s tip.

“Obito!” 

Kakashi _tried_ warning him, but when his cum shoots out, racking shudders through his body, he’s barely finished the final syllable of Obito’s name. Obito mercilessly pries his fingers deeper, drinking down Kakashi’s cum while coarse fingertips explore yielding flesh. Kakashi feels faint, gasping for air as his supporting arm trembles and Obito’s lips and tongue work out the last of his orgasm. His spent cock twitches at the relentless fondling pressure against his hole already coaxing him to hardness again. The _need_ surging through him is overwhelming. His cock is still leaking the end of his release down Obito’s throat and he already wants more.

“O-Ohhhh,” Kakashi sighs as he falls forward, breathing in honeysuckle-scented shampoo from Obito’s hair.

He means to say his name, to ask Obito to stop what he’s doing, but his mouth can’t seem to form syllables. He’s drowning his senses - _willingly_ \- in the smell of his boyfriend, in the feel of his plush mouth molding around his thickening cock, in the fingers exploring his ass too aggressively to make it feel good, but so lacking of hesitation that it sets Kakashi’s desire on fire nevertheless. He hopes he’ll experience a different burn, one he would feel kindling deep in his core.

Obito releases Kakashi’s cock with a pop of his lips. A shining strand of his spit strung between them breaks with Kakashi’s pink head leaking its last alabaster drop. Obito continues kneading Kakashi’s flesh in his palms, searching the contours and the cleft of his ass.

“Kakashi,” Obito says thickly, looking up at him through hooded lashes and eyes blown wide, “would you…?”

“Lube,” Kakashi rasps, licking his lips before nodding his head toward the bathroom.

Obito’s eyes bulge as he slides his hands away and rises to his feet, chest heaving visibly through his borrowed t-shirt. Kakashi skims his gaze down the form-fitted shirt to find a promising bulge straining the threads around Obito’s zipper.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Obito says.

When Kakashi meets Obito’s eyes again, he catches him licking his lips, glancing at Kakashi’s cock while it’s thickening at the thoughts of being stretched and filled. It’s a long-forgotten desire Obito’s coaxed out of him with his scrambling touches. Obito is worried about hurting him. But that’s the _last_ thing Kakashi’s worried about.

“Lube,” Kakashi repeats firmly, both because his patience is dwindling and because it’s the answer to Obito’s concerns.

Obito gives a firm nod before darting down the hallway, straight for the bathroom. Kakashi kicks off his sweats, bundles his clothes in his hands, and follows Obito. When Obito steps out of the bathroom with a bottle in his hand, his fly undone to reveal a peek of navy underwear and his chest heaving, Kakashi turns into his bedroom. Obito’s footsteps pad across the carpeting behind him with the rough slide of falling fabric. When Obito’s jeans land in a heap at Kakashi’s feet, Kakashi tosses his pants to the bedside table and turns to face Obito. His breath catches at the sight of Obito slicking his cock, coating it with lube until every inch of it is gleaming.

Obito shivers as he slides his grip up his cock, his eyes hooded and dazed. “Your ass...looks _so good.”_

Kakashi grunts, shocked by the compliment, pleased to realize the distracted look in Obito’s eyes is due to his memorizing the sight of Kakashi’s bare ass before he’d turned around. Obito doesn’t have any need for memorizing it, really. Kakashi doesn’t plan to hide it from him anytime soon.

“Well,” Kakashi says with an air of dismissal, because compliments _aren’t_ what they need right now. What they need is a good hard fuck, yet Kakashi can’t resist stating a fact. “So does your cock.”

He licks his lips as he closes the space between them. When their lips meet with a soft caress, Obito’s hands find Kakashi’s hips. They bear down and slide behind Kakashi’s ass to find that same sensitive spot Obito was fondling earlier. Only now, his fingers _glide_ across Kakashi’s skin, making Kakashi shiver at the moist touch and the heated trail it leaves in its wake. When his lover’s blunt fingertip massages a faint pressure around his puckered rim, Kakashi sinks his teeth into Obito’s bottom lip. His eyes roll back as his body becomes pliant. He’s more than ready for the welcome breach of Obito’s fingertip sinking to the knuckle. It stretches him just enough to make Kakashi feel that _want_ for something bigger.

“Mmm,” Obito moans into his lips, rolling his pinched lip from Kakashi’s teeth. “You sure…?”

“You’ve never done this before,” Kakashi says as he feels Obito shiver against him and recalls _where_ and _when_ the two of them are, “have you?”

Obito’s low groan tells Kakashi all he needs to know, but Kakashi’s already decided _he_ has no reservations about this. He reaches back and grasps Obito’s wrist, keeping him from withdrawing. Obito doesn’t resist, but he doesn’t press further, either. Kakashi hesitates, panting as nerves get the better of him. He’s struck by a moment of doubt, not knowing whether Obito _truly_ wants this or he might be having second thoughts now that it’s about to become reality. It makes something sink in the pit of Kakashi’s stomach until Obito’s fingers are moving again, a second knuckle pressing in with the first to stretch him further. 

The _stretch_ on his walls feels good, but it’s knowing that Obito doesn’t want to stop that makes Kakashi’s blood rush. His heartbeat drums a rhythm against Obito’s firm pecs while he thrusts his hips in response to the arousing sensation of Obito’s fingers scissoring inside him. Kakashi moans as his cock glides against Obito’s slick shaft. He arches his spine as Obito presses his fingers in deeper. Kakashi can’t decide in which direction he should pursue sensation. He yearns to be filled even more, but grinding against Obito is heavenly.

“Turn around?” Obito whispers into his lips.

Kakashi pants as Obito’s tongue slips across his parted lips, Obito’s cock slides slowly and deliberately against his, and Obito’s fingers _curl_ inside him before he finally withdraws.

Kakashi heaves a breath when his chest aches and he realizes he’s stopped breathing. He kisses Obito, long and hard, before acquiescing silently to his request. When he braces his hands on the soft mattress in the center of the room, Obito is right behind him, moulding a warm body around his backside. The soft comforter sliding against Kakashi’s hard cock feels nice, but it has nothing on Obito’s warm, dewy skin pinning him against it.

Obito’s breath bats at Kakashi’s ear, hitching chaotically when the contact between them grows fainter. It feels like Obito is backing away from him, but then Kakashi feels blunt pressure against his hole.

“Is this...is this okay?” Obito says as he presses harder, breaching Kakashi with a stretch that _burns._

Kakashi exhales a ragged breath as he sinks his fingers into the mattress and spreads his legs wider. “You don’t need to be so damn gentle with me.”

In spite of how stimulated he feels, how anxious he is to feel that moment when the stretch will dull from this burn to a _delicious_ ache, he manages to sound controlled. Kakashi’s confidence apparently carries to Obito as he’s filled to the hilt by a thick cock splitting him open until his jaw goes slack. His throat clenches and convulses. All Kakashi can focus on is his breathing and the wrinkled lines in his gray comforter before Obito sings a heady moan in his ears.

“S-so...” Obito wheezes in Kakashi’s ear, _“tight.”_

He draws his hips back, producing the rush of sensation that Kakashi’s been yearning for. It’s a dragging pressure free of pain, a fulfillment _so good_ it makes Kakashi want to cry. Obito’s fingers dig into Kakashi’s hip as his other arm wraps around the front of his waist to stroke gentle fingers blindly across his leaking tip. Kakashi whimpers as that spark of sensation pairs with Obito’s next deep stroke. Bowing his head, Kakashi rests his weight on his elbows, pressing his hips back to coax another thrust out of Obito. He wants to ask him to go harder now, but the air is punched from his lungs when Obito drives into him with an unexpected snap of his hips.

Obito’s fingers curl around Kakashi’s shoulder, drawing an arch into his back like a taut bow as he drives in again. It’s just as brutal as the last thrust. Kakashi’s vision goes white as the new angle hits that spot that makes his whole body come alive with sensation. Obito is aggressive with the way he moves, giving Kakashi a kind of pounding he never would’ve expected from Obito their first time together. Kakashi moans on the next thrust, enraptured by the sudden return of that sensation as much as he’s pleased by Obito’s lack of inhibitions.

“Ohhhh,” Obito says, “I love hearing you moan for me.”

When he thrusts again like he knows exactly where to hit, pounding that spot once again, Kakashi moans even louder. He has no reason to hold back, but he isn’t thinking of what he’s doing anymore, either. He’s caught up in the pleasure, his eyes tearing and lips flapping as his body goes loose. He’d be sprawled on the mattress if not for Obito’s controlled grip on his shoulder pulling him, bending his spine. Those fingers buried in his skin flex and bend, the grip becoming just as inconsistent as Obito’s thrusts. Obito’s hips stagger as he gasps in Kakashi’s ear.

“I’m–” Obito grits out. “Kakashi, cum. Please, _please_ cum!”

With his pace increasing, his words are like a trigger releasing the coiled spring Kakashi’s kept tightly wound since they started. Obito’s hips snap forward, the sound slapping through the room. Kakashi jerks with a sharp cry as he shoots his release, cock pulsing and white lights exploding behind his eyelids. He’s finally freed to collapse onto the padded comforter. There’s pulses of pleasure, gray twisted shadows, pounding, smacking skin, Obito’s guttural growl, sweet sweet euphoria - and all Kakashi can do is _writhe_ and endure it.

Obito’s warm hand sliding down his back brings Kakashi back to awareness. He doesn’t know how many moments he’s passed draped mindlessly over the bed. Now with a deep inhale, he breathes in Rin’s perfume buried in the comforter paired with their heady sex in the air. The combination is dizzying.

Obito skims his fingers along Kakashi’s ribcage. “I can’t believe I came inside you.”

Kakashi shoots a heavy-lidded look over his shoulder. He wasn’t prepared for _that_ kind of cleanup. Obito’s cheeks are slightly flushed, his expression relaxed when he meets Kakashi’s eyes, though his lips turn down at the edges when he recognizes the look on Kakashi’s face.

“I mean,” Obito says hurriedly, “with a condom yeah, but in _your_ ass. You don’t want to know how long I’ve been watching this ass.”

As Obito gives Kakashi’s ass cheek a tight squeeze, Kakashi grits through the pain and lets out a hoarse chuckle. “I think I _do.”_

“I hope,” Obito says, his voice sobering, “I wasn’t too–”

“That was how I wanted it,” Kakashi cuts him off, warding away the surfacing doubts in an instant as he shrugs and tries to ignore the sticky comforter. “I was wondering how you knew.”

Obito expels a shaky breath and pulls out. “Good. Good,” he says.

He’s nodding his head and looking dazed when Kakashi turns and passes him with a smile, bound for the bathroom on wobbling knees. Obito seems to be at a loss for words, but Kakashi is equally so. There is no way to describe his feelings right now beyond the ineloquent ‘happy’. 

He is happy. 

When he leaves the bathroom after a quick cleanup and redressing, Kakashi is greeted by Obito back in his jeans, standing in the open bedroom doorway with arms wide open.

Broad shoulders swoop around Kakashi in a solid embrace. Kakashi threads his arms beneath, wrapping around Obito’s waist, feeling their hearts beat in tandem. It’s overwhelming, feeling _this_ kind of casual intimacy so soon. He breathes into Obito’s neck, savoring the musky-sweet mix of his boyfriend’s sweat and cologne. Then he kisses the soft skin lightly, savoring the feeling of Obito under his lips.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Obito says.

Kakashi’s expression morphs, influenced by the emotions yielded by those words. Obito _loves_ him. There is no doubt in the meaning he conveys, even if his words might sound dubious. It makes Kakashi’s heart soar. Obito might not have fully admitted it, but he loves Kakashi. 

Kakashi loves him.

“Me, too,” Kakashi whispers in his ear.

He knows Obito will feel it the same way he does. He’ll grasp the deeper meaning without needing the words to be voiced directly. As Obito clutches the material of Kakashi’s shirt, pulling the cotton taut around his shoulders and digging hard knuckles into his shoulder blades, Kakashi can _feel_ it. He feels Obito’s love just like he always feels Rin’s and he’ll do anything to continue to deserve every ounce of it.

When Kakashi shrugs out of Obito’s embrace to step into the hall with him, Rin is there. She darts away from them before doubling back with a blush and grimace on her pretty face. A large brown paper bag of groceries is held to her chest. Her brown eyes bounce between Kakashi and Obito.

“Rin,” Obito says.

Rin’s lips split into an ear to ear grin. “I’m so happy to hear - I know I probably wasn’t supposed to be listening, but–”

Kakashi exchanges a glance with Obito as heat spreads across his cheeks. She heard them. Obito winces when their eyes meet, but he quickly recovers and shoots Kakashi a wink. Kakashi doesn’t know _what_ his idiot boyfriend is thinking, but he can see the mischievous gears turning behind the spark in his eyes.

Rin squeals as she tightens her hold on the grocery bag. “You two confessed your _love_ to each other!”

“Rin,” Obito growls warningly, wagging his finger at her, “you’re right, you _weren’t_ supposed to be listening. Now you have to be punished!”

When Obito lunges toward her, Kakashi dives between them, lifting the weight of the bag from Rin’s arms just in time to save its contents from spilling out on the carpet. Rin gives his shoulder a grateful tap before erupting in a fit of giggles and running for the guest room. Obito weaves around Kakashi to sprint after her, yelling something caught between a battle cry and a laugh.

Kakashi scoffs. “Children, the both of you.”

As the door slams and reopens loudly behind him, and muffled laughs, giggled apologies and hums carry through the thin walls of the apartment, Kakashi smiles down into the bag of groceries in his arms. He recognizes among its contents personal items from Obito’s apartment, each of their favorite foods, and a new bottle of lube. Rin came home prepared. 

For a good long while, none of them will have to leave the protective bubble of the apartment, now that _Obito_ is moving in with _them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath*
> 
> I did not anticipate this story wrapping up so soon. In all honesty, I have more plans for smut and shenanigans in this universe so there will EITHER BE an epilogue chapter added to this OR a part three fic in this universe. I am leaning towards a part three but would love your input regarding that. As far as the end of pour me your last drops, I hope you liked it from beginning to end as much as I enjoyed writing it 🙏
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
